Unbound
by Jonathan 81
Summary: WINNER OF THE 2013 TOPAZ AWARD FOR BEST MINOR PAIRING! Complete. Sequel to Bound. Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind. A new proper epilogue up. TORI/ROBBIE. Read/Review. THANK YOU NOTE ADDED.
1. Prolouge

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Prologue<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summery: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad, do I have to?"<p>

"Don't make me tell you again." David Vega groaned. "You're sister is finally coming home. You had enough time using her room, now do me a favor, and get your stuff out of there!"

"But I just got everything the way I wanted it!" Trina Vega defended herself, annoyed.

"I don't care." Mr. Vega told his eldest. "Tori is coming home within a couple hours. I want that room cleaned up and I want it vacated!" David yelled at his daughter.

That said, he didn't give Trina a chance to argue. He turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him as he walked down the hallway that led to the stairs.

With each step that he made, David Vega couldn't help but notice the still defining silence. A breath escaped his lips as he turned a corner. Ever since Trina came home from Yerba, things haven't been the same. And everyone knew the reason.

Trina abandoned Tori. She abandoned her sister in a strange country; only to save her rear-end. They all did too. All done by the friends that Tori and even their friend Robbie held dear to them. Their teacher as well. And from the moment they landed, not him or his wife forgave any of them.

For him and his wife, whenever it came to either Sikowitz or the kids that they went to Yerba with, they would turn around and walk the other way. Each of them had a long way to earn their forgiveness, and they had no reason to give it. Not even Trina.

When Trina came home that day, David and Holly were furious. They yelled at her, they argued with her, they even threatened to pull her from Hollywood Arts. But Trina just shrugged, and didn't bother taking any of their warnings too seriously. At first, she was ashamed for what she did. She went as far as saying that she would do anything to get her sister and her friend back…

But David and Holly knew the truth. They knew that Trina only said that to get out of being in trouble. And while 'Trina's Plan' actually held some merit at the beginning, it quickly diminished with each day. To the point that by the first weekend, all attempts to try and remain on her parents' good side were gone. And instead, she went on life feeling like not having Tori around was okay in her parents' book.

However, the truth was that her parents just didn't bother trying to get anything from Trina. After years of trying to set their daughter on the right path, Holly and David Vega just had accept that Trina wasn't going to change. No matter how much she claimed that she would. It was a harsh truth, but it seemed like it would be true nevertheless.

They came to the decision that if Trina wasn't going to do anything to help the situation, they shouldn't do anything to help her. So, they let Trina do what she wanted. The only difference became that her parents didn't do anything for her. Trina just had to go through life without anyone; without any parental involvement.

David and Holly just didn't know if she realized what she lost.

It hurt them that they came to that conclusion, but years of not listening, taking them for granted, feeling that she could get away with anything, it all took its tole. But when Trina abandoned Tori in Yerba, that was the last straw. She claimed that she was ashamed for what she did, but she never did anything about it. She just went on with her life as if it never happened.

She just seemed to go into her own little world and decided that Tori's absence wasn't anything to worry about.

His hand went against the wall, his fingers running off the textured material of the wallpaper. He soon found a door opened as he walked down the hall. His hand grasped the frame of the door and he pivoted around, turning the corner.

"Hi."

Holly Vega closed a drawer and looked up at the door. She looked up upon her husband. "Hi, David."

He gave her a smile as he walked into the room. "Is it almost ready?"

She joined her husband for a moment as they looked at the room that the two of them put together. "Pretty much. The sheets are in the wash, but then we should be good."

He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling his wife to him. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"David…" Holly began. "You saw how Robbie's parents reacted."

"I know…" He let out a breath. "I know they packed up and left."

"Leaving him without a home." She repeated. "Sylvia and Maury aren't really around to help. Marty lives in Boca. He's all alone." She let out a sigh. Where's he going to live? I don't want him to move in with someone who abandoned him. He went through the same thing as Tori. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way."

"I know, Baby." He told his wife.

She took a moment, "I know he has his tendencies, but something in me is telling me that letting him move in here with us is the right thing to do."

"But we are talking about the kid who walks around with a puppet."

"Creative people sometimes have quirks like that." Holly reasoned. "It's how they operate."

"I get what you're saying, Baby." He said with a smile. "I know he's been through allot, and I guess I can be okay with it. I just don't know what it's going to be like. They're has to be a reason why his parents abandoned him like that. No parent should do that to their kid."

"And I'm sure he'll tell us." Holly told him. "I just don't know if he's ready to tell anyone. It's not easy to talk about your home life. But I just want to give him the chance to have something that he could count on. Outside of Tori, he has nothing."

He nodded, "Yeah, I can see that maybe him living with us would be a good thing."

She smiled, "I think what we need to do is get the sheets, check on the chicken, and then head off to the airport."

He grinned, "I think that's the way to do it." He kissed her cheek. "I just want you to know, that I'm proud of you too." She showed a confused look. "I don't know a woman who would do this much for a kid that they never really got to know before."

"Like I said, I just think Robbie needs us." She turned around in his arms so that she could look at her husband in the eyes. "And I want to be the one that gives him that opportunity. He deserves that much."

"Yeah, he does." He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. "I don't think I can love you any more than I do right now."

"I love you, too."

"C'mon, we better get going. Their flight lands in an hour."

* * *

><p>"You guys ready?"<p>

Andre Harris looked up from the table as Beck came through the door. "Just about. Got to finish this, and then we're good to go."

"I don't see why we need to go." Jade announced from the seat by Andre.

"Robbie and Tori are finally coming home." Cat reasoned. "Wouldn't they want to see us?"

"For sure." Andre replied. "Spencer said they're arriving today. Just wait for them to see this banner we've cooked up."

"Yeah, 'Welcome Home,' really gets the heart all warm and fuzzy."

"Don't we want that though?" Cat asked her friends. "My brother likes getting the pins and needles."

Andre looked at her, "Pins and needles?"

"Yeah, that's what he says he feels like when he's all fuzzy and warm."

"Ok," Beck drawled out. "How's the banner coming?"

"It'll be done soon. I just got to finish up with the 'H' and the 'e.'" Andre said, surveying his work. He got to his feet as his friends drifted over to him.

"Is it me, or does that 'l' look too elongated?" Jade asked, viewing the banner as a whole.

"Elongated?" Cat asked, confused.

Andre looked at it strangely, "What do you mean 'too elongated'?"

"Does it make anyone want to watch 'The Little Mermaid'?" Jade asked.

Andre took a step back, "You like 'The Little Mermaid'?"

"I love the 'The Little Mermaid!'" Cat beamed.

"We know you do, but I'm just surprised Jade does." Andre replied.

Beck answered, "It makes her feel like she's watching soup." He bent his neck to get a better look at the 'l.' He soon got what Jade was referring too. "Of course only you would get that."

Jade smiled.

"What's there to get?" Andre asked, confused.

"Yeah, I uh…think the banner's good." Beck said, covering up what Jade was talking about. He started to role the banner up. "We better get going if we want to beat traffic."

"But the 'H' and 'e' need some work still!" Andre announced.

"It's fine, Dude." Beck told him. "They'll love it. C'mon."

That said, Jade, Beck, and Cat left the classroom. Leaving Andre to himself, "What's so special about 'The Little Mermaid'?"

"Dude, forget it." Beck told his friend, "C'mon."

* * *

><p>Two people walked down the corridor of the Los Angeles International Airport. They were on their way to reach Gate B21 where the flight that was due to land was fastly approaching.<p>

"How much further?"

Her husband replied, "Should be just around the corner." He brought his watch forward and looked down at the face. "They land in ten minutes."

They started to pick up their pace as they realized how close they were to 6:43. As they edged the gate, they noticed a group of kids sitting in the waiting area.

"David?"

He looked at his wife, "Yeah?"

"Look at the waiting area."

David glanced to where Holly was directing. "Oh."

"Yeah, remember what Tori told us."

David nodded, "Don't worry about it. Talking to them is not something I want to do."

"I don't want to either." She answered. "Let's just keep to ourselves. Tori and Robbie will know what to do." Her husband nodded as they stayed at the outskirts of the waiting room.

"How did they find out?" Holly asked, confused on how the kids found out about them getting to the airport.

"It wasn't Trina." He answered. "I got her phone still in my dresser."

"Then who told them?" She asked.

He sighed, "Probably Spencer." He shook his head, "I know he did it because he felt that Tori and Robbie would want to see them."

"We can't be mad at him, Honey." Holly told him. "Because of him, we were able to get Tori and Robbie back."

"I'm not mad at him at all." He reasoned. "I just wish he cleaned it with us."

Holly understood why he said that. "He was just being a good friend." David was about to respond when Holly pointed her finger. "Oh my God! They're back!" Tears started to well in her eyes.

David looked at his wife and smiled. He placed his arms around her torso, comforting her, and him. "Remember, we have to stay here." She nodded. "This isn't going to be pretty."

They watched as the kids stood up from their seats holding the banner high up in the air.

All six of them watched as the two long lost members of their loved ones walked out of the door.

Holly couldn't help but feel the breath she had hitched in her throat. The two of them watched as they walked toward them, disregarding the kids carrying the banner. Holly and David watched as they approached them. Tears appeared in Tori's eyes as she joined them.

"Mom? Dad?"

Both of them immediately pulled Tori into a hug, feeling the loss of their youngest daughter return.

"Um, guys…" Robbie touched David's shoulder. "We better go. They're coming."

David nodded and pulled out of the hug. "Thanks, Robbie. We better go."

Holly looked at them, "We got chicken ready for you two at home. C'mon."

That said, the four of them pulled apart and left the waiting room, leaving four teenagers confused in their wake.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I know I'm earlier then I said I was going to post, but I couldn't get Victorious out of my mind. So, here's the prologue. Chapter 1 to follow soon.

And for those who want to know about what's being talked about when Jade, Andre, Beck, and Cat bring up 'The Little Mermaid,' there's a scene in the movie that you might not be aware of. I don't want to tell it straight out, but it is a well-known goof. If you want to see it for yourself, watch the movie and pause it when the priest is marrying Prince Eric to fake Ariel. You won't notice it from watching it unless you know what you're looking for. You can also see something if you look at the cover of the old VHS tape. There's something on the cover that can also be describing what's being talked about.

I hope you all enjoyed this, and let's begin 'Unbound!'


	2. Chapter One A

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: One A<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

You guys are amazing! I love that you all are enjoying this fic, and I hope you continue to read it. Thank you all for the feedback. I just hope I can make this as good as Bound.

* * *

><p>Robbie's head slumped back until it reached the headrest of the Vega's car. His eyes closed a moment, and a much needed breath escaped his lips. He opened his eyes and soon felt a hand grasp his. He turned to his right and saw Tori holding his hand in hers, a smile spreading across her face.<p>

She opened her mouth and out poured two words, "We're home."

Robbie couldn't help but smile at her face. No matter how dark or depressed he might feel, Tori's smile always lightened his spirits. "Yeah, I guess we are home, huh?"

"You better believe it." David Vega told them from the front seat. He repositioned the rear-view mirror slightly and looked into it so that he could see the two missing children that he and his wife have been having a hard time dealing with. "We got chicken for you two ready. We'll have a nice dinner, and then if it's okay, we were hoping we could talk."

"But only if you're ready." Holly said to them after she glanced back and took a look at them. "If you two just want to eat and then get some sleep, you can do that too."

"I think we actually slept enough." Tori pointed out. "It was a long flight from Yerba."

"We slept on the plane." Robbie clarified.

"So dinner and talking then?" David asked.

She shrugged, "Sounds good."

Holly smiled, "Good." She turned around from her seat. "It will just be us. Trina won't be joining us."

When Holly Vega mentioned their eldest daughter's name, both Tori and Robbie glanced at the bottom of the car, keeping to themselves. Holly looked at them in confusion and then glanced at her husband who just shrugged in response. He went back to looking at the highway as he continued to drive home.

Robbie then brought his attention to the window that he sat next to as the car continued to drive. He couldn't help but smile at the return of the familiar territory of Los Angeles. The return of everything that he missed within the last two weeks; the fresh Californian air, the warm climate, the return of food that he actually good eat and not worry about if he was bringing anything that could make him sick. He could only take so much gluten.

But as he stared out the window, he started to think about the plane ride back.

It wasn't but a few hours into the flight when he woke up from a nap. He opened his eyes to see Tori sitting beside him, reading a magazine that was left on the flight before them. He smiled at the simple image of seeing his love reading a magazine, wearing normal clothes, fully showered, and back to acting like the woman he knew she could be.

Gone was the orange jumpsuit and the tired eyes. Her hair was now fully back to its beautiful shine and a welcomed gleam was back in her chocolate orbs. "Hi."

Her attention left the magazine and turned back to her friend who had a warm smile on his face. "Hey Robbie…" She closed the magazine. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually." He answered. "Then again, anything would be better than the cot."

She smirked, "No complaints." Tori watched as his hand went from his lap rested upon the armrest between them. She took her hand and joined his, allowing the two of them to hold hands. "I am going to miss sharing a bed though."

"Me too." He replied simply. He let out a breath and enjoyed the feeling of Tori holding his hand. "Did you get any visits while I was asleep?"

When he asked that, Robbie noted the change in demeanor. Her brightened features were sudden starting to darken. "Oh my god, who was it?"

She looked at her friend, watching the concern he had for her, the love that he had. "It's nothing like that." He looked at her in confusion. "Nothing happened since the chancellor's office."

He nodded slow, "That's good, right?"

Tori shook her head, "Oh it's great, but it's something Cat and Jade made me realize."

His brow shifted, "What happened?"

Tori let out a sigh, "It was one of the last moments before I got out of there." He nodded. "You remember when Rex died?"

"Of course I remember that."

She took her hand from him, worried what his response might be. "Well, Jade made me realize that if I didn't bring Rex back, if I didn't get the machines to work again, then Rex would've stay dead."

He was silent. He took her hand again, and began to make circles with his thumb, giving her a sense of a connection. She smiled at the simple gesture. "And if he was dead…then…you would of never had to worry about him."

"Ok…" Robbie said, trying to understand what she was trying to say.

"And, if that happened. Then you never would've needed him. And if you never would've needed him, he would've never been with you when we went to Yerba, and if you never had him in Yerba, then you he would've never been stolen, and if he was never stolen, then…"

He nodded, understanding, "Then you and I would've never been recaptured."

"Right." Tori said to him. "We would've never been placed back in jail. We would've gone home with everyone else."

He took his free hand and caressed Tori's cheek. He leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips, "That's allot of what-ifs." She nodded slowly. "Tori, but if we never had Rex, then you and I would've never found each other."

She sighed, "That's what Cat said."

"And 'Cat' is right." He gave her a smile. "Look, I'm the first one to say that Rex screwed things up for me and for us for a long time. But, maybe I needed that much time with him. Just to know that some time later, you would've gotten me to confront my past. To finally get over my past with my parents. If Rex would've stayed 'dead' during that day at the hospital, I never would've had the strength to tell someone the truth. And I gotta say, that's more important to me then it is to go through life thinking Rex really did die. I never would've made those strides with you." She looked up at him with a new smile on her face. "We never would've found each other. And that, beyond anything, is what makes Yerba worth all this. That because of you, I was able to move on with my life, and be who I was supposed to be." She smiled at his sincerity. "That's one of the reasons why I love you. Because you helped me with that. No one had that ability before. So, thank you."

Tori felt a new sensation of satisfaction. "I did all that, did I?"

He smiled, "Yeah, you definitely did."

"Wow."

Robbie just smiled at her, "But don't me wrong. I'm still pissed at them; at what happened. They still abandoned us. They still left us in Yerba, by ourselves! Like you told me, us finding each other was the best part of this. I still almost became Yerba public property and you..."

She nodded, whispered back, "Almost lost my mind..."

"This doesn't change what happened. We still went through Hell. It's going to take allot of time to work through what happened. The fact that we got together only helped us through it. If that didn't happen..."

"Things for us would've been allot worse."

He nodded. She looked up in his eyes, took his hands, and whispered, "I love you."

Robbie lowered the armrest, opened his arms, "C'mere." She crawled over to him, his arms closed around her. "I love you, too." He kissed the top of her head. "The pain they left us is what I'm upset with. Never that we found each other. Just that they left us, they abandoned us, and if we didn't get to be in the same cell, it would've been allot worse..."

"We're here."

Mr. Vega's announcement made Robbie snap out of his inner musings. He watched him turn the ignition off and unbuckled his seatbelt. He turned back to look at him and Tori. "Before we go inside, I… we… we want to let you know, no matter what happens from here on out, you two can come to us. That goes for you too, Robbie. What you went through is something any of us or your friends could ever imagine."

"I'm just glad we're home." Tori smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Vega." He smiled at the Vega patriarch.

"C'mon," Holly Vega said, "Let's go inside."

* * *

><p>"Thank for dinner." Robbie said as they finished the food they just ate.<p>

"I'm glad you liked it." Holly told him. "We figured you two could use a nice home cooked meal."

Tori smirked, "There was only so much oatmeal we could eat."

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, it got really disgusting." He chuckled, "I think Tori's oatmeal was alive too."

"It was hairy enough." She remembered.

Holly looked at her daughter, "It had hair?"

Tori smirked, "Some of it."

"Yeah, the part you didn't eat." Robbie told them. "And then there were the riots…"

David looked at him, skeptical, "Riot?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Tori recalled.

"And this happened how often?" Holly asked, surprised.

Robbie looked at Tori for a second and then back at the mother, "Three times?"

"Sounds about right." Tori told them. "It was pretty bad. Then they sent us back to our cell. And we stayed there either for the rest of the night or until the next meal."

"We were lucky that we got an hour in the yard."

Robbie nodded, "And even that was bad."

"You two did go through allot, didn't you?" Holly asked the two of them.

"Tori did wake up some nights screaming."

"Screaming?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, if Robbie wasn't there, I dunno how I would've made it through the night."

"You two shared the same cell?" Her mother asked.

"The chancellor threw Robbie in with us the first time." Tori pointed out. "He was with all of us. But when we tried to escape, the chancellor just ended up getting us back. He then threw us together in the same cell again. This time though, it was just us. Robbie was the only man in the women's side."

David pulled his chair back and looked at the two of them. "Why don't we continue this on the couch?"

They nodded in agreement. "We'll take care of the plates after."

That said the four of them made their way to the couch. Tori found a place at the end and Robbie instinctively to the seat beside her. Holly sat on the other end while David took the chair that sat beside the couch.

"So, you two really bonded." He looked at them, feeling uneasily, finally seeing that they were close, maybe even a little too close.

"We had to." Tori told him. "When you're stuck together for two weeks, you really get close."

"Just how close?" Holly asked, a little nervous.

Robbie shook his head, "We just mean that we helped each other." He confirmed. "Tori helped me get through some issues that I didn't really feel like I could get out of."

"When Robbie finally told me about how he grew up, I couldn't help but get close to him." Tori said with a smile. "His parents really did a number on him, and I just held him, told him that it was their fault, not his. We spent the first night together holding each other. I didn't want him to spend the night alone."

David looked at his wife and then began to remember just how much they did experience with the Shapiros, and began to wonder just what did happen between Robbie and his parents.

"What did happen?" Holly asked, feeling the concern that she knew was destined to feel.

Tori looked at Robbie for a second, and he nodded. She patted him on the knee, holding her hand there, comforting him. "His parents wished he was born a girl." She looked at her parents. "All his life, his mom basically disowned him. Kept trying to distance himself from her. His father even got him Rex to try and distance the relationship."

Bringing up Rex only made David look at Robbie. He didn't have the puppet. That actually surprised him, "Where is Rex?"

"Yerba." He recalled. "I left him there."

"You left Rex in Yerba?" Holly asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, Tori helped me realize what Rex was doing to me all those years. So, I left him behind. I didn't need him anymore." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Tori helped me get through allot of this."

David nodded, taking in everything that he just found out. "I understand that you two went through allot, and I can see you two bonded."

"All we had was each other." Tori told them. Tears started to well in her eyes. "We had no one. Everyone we knew was back home. If it wasn't for your letters, we wouldn't even know if anyone knew about what happened."

"The American Embassy couldn't do anything." Robbie explained. "We had ourselves. That's it." He rubbed Tori's side, comforting her.

Holly looked at her husband, pain in her eyes. "I don't know everything that happened between you and your parents, Robbie. And I can see that you two bonded. So much so, I think separating you two would be a bad thing."

David added, "When we found out that Robbie's parents left Los Angeles, your mother took it upon herself to help you, Robbie." He looked at him.

"We turned the guest room into your room." She told him. "We felt that it would be best if you moved in with us."

Tori smiled, "See, I told you would move in with us." She glanced at her parents, "I was actually going to ask you that myself."

"But I think in order to do this, and get the best of the situation; we're going to need to set up some ground rules."

TBC

Yep, this part a of chapter 1. part b will be the end of this chapter arc.


	3. Chapter One B

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: One B<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Ground rules?"<p>

David looked at his wife when she said that decision. He got to his feet and looked down at his wife, "You mind coming with me for a moment?"

She looked at her husband when he asked her the question. Giving her daughter and her friend one more look, she nodded. "We'll be right back."

That said, Robbie and Tori watched as they left them and went into the back of the house. Robbie glanced at his friend, "What do you think that's about?" Tori shrugged.

She was about to say something when they heard someone walking down the staircase. They both looked to where the steps were coming from, and noticed the familiar steps of the other Vega sister. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Trina looked up to see both her sister and her sister's friend.

"Good, you're here. I was hoping you could get Dad to give me your room back."

Tori just stared at her sister. "What?"

She grinned as she approached them, "I had the room like I wanted it, and then he made me get my stuff out of there when he found out you were coming home. I was hoping you could get Dad to be ok with me keeping the room."

"That's the first thing you say to me!" Tori growled as she got to her feet.

"Tori?" Robbie asked. She looked down at him, "Don't say anything…"

"She abandoned us!" Tori yelled. She turned back to her sister. "You don't even say you're sorry? Or even 'hi.'?"

Trina shrugged, "Why should I say I was sorry?"

This time Robbie got to his feet, "You left us!"

"I didn't do any such thing." She smirked. "Please, I was on the plane even before any of this happened. I didn't even know you weren't on the plane until we were in the air."

"How could you not know we weren't there?" Tori yelled.

She defended herself, "I just found Kel Mitchell was on the plane."

"And of course you had to meet him." Tori groaned.

"Well, yeah, Little Sister." Trina smirked. "Wouldn't you want meet him?"

"She has a point." Robbie told Tori.

"That doesn't change anything about what happened?" Tori told him. She turned back to her sister. "You left us there to rot!"

"I told you, Tori." She walked passed them and into the kitchen. Opening the door, she pulled out a can of Peppy Cola. She turned around, "Kel Mitcell was on the plane! I couldn't pass that up."

"That doesn't matter!" Tori yelled. "You left us!"

She shrugged, "Even if I found out that he was the panda at the party?"

Tori gave her a confused look. "The panda was Kel?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, turns out that he's been following Keenan, trying to get him to help put him on SNL."

"Really?" Tori asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it seems he hired TBo to take on the persona after he got a job doing a movie or something." She took a sip of her soda. "Anyway, are you going to get Dad to give me the room back?"

"No!" Tori groaned.

"C'mon, Tori!" Trina reasoned. "You weren't using it."

"We were in jail!" Tori repeated.

"Not my problem." She took another sip.

"Trina!"

Trina looked around and saw her father and mother coming around the corner. "Upstairs."

* * *

><p>David Vega led his wife outside to the patio. Closing the door behind him, he locked it. He looked through the window and saw Tori and Robbie sitting on the couch, leaving them where they left them.<p>

"What you want to ask me?"

He turned around to see his wife. "I was hoping we could talk about this."

"You already agreed to let Robbie stay with us." She reasoned.

"And that I am okay with." David confirmed. "But what I'm not okay with is the way Tori and Robbie are acting with each other. Yes, I know they were alone throughout this, and I know that they grew to depend on one another. I just don't know if I can trust him not to do anything with Tori."

She looked at him, confused, "How do you mean you don't know if you can trust him?"

"I mean, I know that they've grown to the point where they depend on one another, and I know that…"

Holly grinned, "You're just being a concerned father. You're being the man that I love. But, I think it's safe to say that Robbie won't do anything to harm Tori. You heard what they've been through. You've heard how Robbie held her at night, trying his best to console her, comfort her, be there for her. In a sense, he was taking your job."

"Yeah, but boys react to girls in these type of situations. We don't know if something happened between. They spent two weeks together in a cell. How do we know that they didn't sleep together or anything?"

Holley sighed, knowing that her husband had a point. That they didn't know if Robbie and Tori took their friendship to a different level. They were sixteen years old, minors. Being trapped together in a world where they had to stick together; holding onto each other; finding solace and holding anything they could to keep their hope alive. To keep their prayers for home vital; to keep each other protected.

She let out a breath and glanced at her husband. "I understand what you're saying, David. I understand that you worried about her, and I am too. We can only start to fathom what they might have gone through." He nodded, pulling her to him; wrapping his arms around her waist. "And I also know that we raised a mature daughter. We raised a daughter who is responsible and makes clear and honest decisions. We did right by her."

"And if they did sleep together?"

She let out a breath, "Try to think of it like we were sixteen again. Try to think about what it would be like to be in jail in a foreign country, holding onto your best friend for everything you needed to survive. If you were trapped in a place with prison riots, drugs, and constant fights for your life, would you look to your cellmate for solace, for security, and for love. To try and survive another night. Would you do that?"

He sighed, and looked at his wife. "But she's our baby. She's only sixteen, and sex should not be something that should be brought into their lives. They wouldn't even be using protection."

Holly looked up at him, "Then maybe we should be looking into getting her birth control pills."

He looked into her eyes, "This is getting out of hand."

"But this is also our baby trying to survive in prison. If I was sixteen again, I would turn to my best friend for solace, protection, and security. I would give him my love if it helped myself feel better, knowing that I could get an outlet to find my only source of refuge."

"Holly…I…"

She looked at him, "If they did sleep together in Yerba, we can't do anything now. It happened. The best thing we could do is protect her in the future."

"But they're only sixteen…" He told her.

"And be glad that will get to the age of seventeen and on." Holly gave him a smile. "I think what we need to do is believe that they did sleep together, and be thankful that they had each other to help them through the night."

He nodded slowly.

"And as for rules, I think we both know what we need to set rules too."

He sighed, and kissed her right temple. "Lead the way."

She turned around and went for the door. After unlocking it, she opened the doors to find Tori and Robbie talking with Trina. David moved passed his wife and stared at his eldest.

"Trina!"

She turned her father.

"Upstairs!"

"But Tori was going to let me keep using the room!"

"Trina," Holly said, calmly. "Go upstairs." Trina opened her mouth object, "Please."

"Fine." Trina sighed and went upstairs.

All four of them watched as Trina went upstairs. When she cleared their viewpoint, David and Holly went back to the seats. "You're father and I've been talking…"

Tori and Robbie noted the tone in their voice and sat down as they did before. "We want to set some ground rules for you two." David announced. "We know you two have gotten close together."

"And we understand that since Yerba, you're going to want to spend allot of time together."

"And we respect that." David pointed out. "We even consider it lucky that you two had each other."

"So, we think we're going to have to set up some ground rules." Holly reasoned. "You two will be having an 'open door policy.' Meaning whenever either of you are in the other room, the room is to remain open. So, know that your father or I can be around the corner at any moment."

"And that you two can only be in each other's rooms until 11:00 at night." The father determined. "When the clock strikes 11:01, you two are to be separated. You can be outside the room, but you can't be in the bedrooms."

"If either of us is in the house, you two can hold each other, you can cuddle. But it's to be in our sight. If you two try to take to push us, we'll make stricter rules."

"We don't want to separate you two." The mother added.

"But we will if we have to." David admitted. "If it gets to the point where you two push the boundaries, then I'll call up your Aunt Sonya. See if I can get Robbie to move in with her."

"You'd separate us?" Tori asked, shocked.

"Only if you push us." David confirmed. "We don't want to do it, but if you break any of these rules, after three incidents, then we'll be forced to act."

Tori looked at her friend and grasped his hand, looking at him. He gave her a smile. Turning back to her father, she nodded, "That won't happen."

"Robbie?" Holly asked. "Do you understand these rules?"

He nodded, "I do."

She smiled, "Good."

Robbie was about to say something when they heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." David Vega left his seat and went to the door. He opened it to reveal the four teenager from earlier.

"Hi, Mr. Vega." Andre greeted.

"We were hoping we could talk to Tori." Beck said.

David Vega look at them, his brow lowering. "Tori and Robbie aren't going out tonight."

"Wait." Cat said, "Robbie's here too?"

"You can talk to them later." He told them. "That is if they want to talk to you."

Mr. Vega then closed the door, leaving four confused teenagers.

* * *

><p>TBC in Chapter 2<p> 


	4. Chapter Two

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Two<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

You guys are awesome! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this. Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>The door slammed in their face.<p>

"What was that about?" Cat asked her friends.

"I dunno." Beck reasoned.

"Yeah," Andre joined in. "Why would Tori's father slam the door in our face?"

"And why wouldn't they want to see us?" Cat questioned. "We're they're friends. Wouldn't they want to see us?"

"Y'know, I'm tired of this chizz." Jade remarked. She went for the door knob. "I didn't want to be here." Jade tried to open the door, but found it locked. "But if they're making me wait for 'Little Ms. Tori and Shapiro to be 'willing' to see us, they got another thing coming."

"The door's locked, Jade." Andre confirmed. "But there's a key under the matt."

She smirked, "I don't need a key." Going to her waist, she opened the top and pulled out a pair of scissors. Opening them up, she took one edge and started to poke the lock.

"Of course you would have scissors on you." Beck observed.

Jade smiled. "The trick is to find the right angle." She moved the scissors around slightly and heard sudden click. Pulling out the scissors, she closed them and replaced them where she found them. She opened the door and watched as it swung open.

"What do you think you're doing?" David Vega asked as the door slammed open.

"We want to know what's going on?" Jade growled.

"You ditched us at the airport, you slammed the door in our face." Andre reasoned. "We're your friends, we want to know what's going on?"

"Friends?" Tori asked, standing to her feet. She stormed forward. "You call yourself friends?"

"We've always been friends." Andre told her.

"Friends don't abandon their friends." Tori growled.

"Tori… I…" Robbie tried to bring up.

"Where were you when Robbie and I were being taken away?" Tori yelled. "Where were you when we were being putting back in jail!"

"We didn't mean that to happen." Andre defended himself. "Sikowitz put us back in the plane. The guards were coming, and Sikowitz didn't want us to get recaptured."

"So that makes it ok?" David Vega announced.

"David," Holly said, grabbing his arm. "We should let them have this out."

He was about to obect when Tori looked at him, "We got this, Dad."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sure." Tori nodded. "We'll get back to you after."

"Alight, Baby." He reasoned. "If you need anything."

"We know, Dad." She told him.

He gave her a smile and slapped her on the shoulders. He then slapped his hand on Robbie's a moment later. "We'll be upstairs." He looked at the four teenagers.

"C'mon, David." Holly said to her husband, grabbing his hand. "Let's go to our room." He nodded in agreement.

The six teenagers then watched as the two parents left the room and climbed the stairs. When they left from view Tori looked back at the four of them. "How can you do that to us?"

"We meant to come back." Beck defended. "We tried to. But the flight attendant wouldn't let us go."

"That's convenient." Robbie told them. "So, I guess its ok. The flight attendant said they couldn't let you go."

"That's what happened!" Beck said.

"We sent you letters." Cat reminded them. "We told you we were sorry."

"So that makes it better?" Tori growled. She looked at Robbie. "They sent us letters! Everything is back to where it should be!"

"That must of really made things right for us." Robbie told her. He looked at his them. "That must of made all the time in the cell bearable for us."

"Don't tell us about being in a cell." Jade remarked. "We were in a cell with you."

"But you weren't there during our second time." Tori yelled. "You didn't see what they did to us. You didn't see what happened to Robbie, and you didn't see what happened to me."

It was at that moment when Andre's eyes sank. "What did happen to you?"

"You mean beside the fact that…" Robbie started to say.

Tori shook her head, "Don't tell them what we went through." She looked at them. "They don't get the right to know what happened to us. They don't get to know what we been through, and they don't get the right to know what happened between us."

"Between you?" Cat asked.

"We don't have to say anything to you!" Tori growled. "All we have to tell you is get out of here. You had no right to barge in here. And you had no right to think that everything was going to be ok."

"Tori, I …." Andre began.

"Get out of my house!" She snarled. "I don't want to look at you anymore."

"Since when did you get a backbone?" Jade asked Vega.

"Since Robbie and I had to go through two weeks in Yerba! Alone." Tori answered. "Now get out!"

"Tori, think about what you're doing." Cat said to her.

"Oh, we've thought about it." Tori told her.

"All we had is time to think." Robbie told them.

"Now go!" Tori growled. "Get out of here!"

They looked at her; shocked that Tori actually was speaking like this to her.

"Tori, Robbie…" Cat whispered.

"Get out!" She yelled.

Letting out a breath, they nodded and slowly made their way out of the door.

* * *

><p>Robbie and Tori watched as their friends left the house. When the last of them, Tori couldn't help but let out breath that she was holding in. Looking at Robbie she saw that caring look in his eyes, the look that truly showed the best of Robbie had to offer, his concern, his loyalty, his friendship, and his love.<p>

"You alright?"

She made her way back to the couch. Sitting down, she soon felt his right arm wrap around her shoulders. "I think so…"

He nodded as he held onto her. "I didn't know they hurt you like that."

Tori looked at him. She let out a breath, "I didn't think I felt that way either." Tori sighed. "I just opened my mouth and out it came."

He smirked, "I think all that pent up aggression finally found a window."

Tori kissed his cheek. "Now who's the one telling me about coping."

"I guess I am…" Robbie said, rubbing her side. "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

She smiled, "Nothing wrong with that." Tori then closed her eyes and rested upon his shoulder.

"I wonder how I'm rubbing off on you…" Robbie said quietly.

"All the sex wouldn't have anything to do with that." Tori smirked.

He chuckled. "I think that's a Tori behavior."

She smiled, "That very well could be." Tori opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you, too." He kissed her lips, enjoying that he still had Tori in his life. "I'm lucky I have you, y'know."

"I'm lucky too."

"Tori, Robbie…"

The two of them looked up from their spot and saw her parents coming down the stairs. "You two alright?"

"Yeah, I think I am, Mom." Tori said, still being held by Robbie.

"We heard what happened." David announced. He took a seat in the chair that he used previously. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"We know that must've hurt." Holly told her daughter.

She looked at her mother, regretting the moment that she withdrew herself from Robbie. "I knew I was mad at them." She said in a slight whisper. "I just didn't know it would hurt that much."

David sighed, he gave her daughter a smile. "Honey, I think it's because you really weren't ever betrayed before."

"We've seen how you feel about Hollywood Arts, and we've seen how you loved hanging out with your friends. But when your friends hurt you like that, like in a way that really scars you, it's going to leave a mark."

Tori couldn't help but feel her eyes starting to well with tears. "It just hurts…"

David watched as Robbie kissed her temple. Rubbing his hand against her arm. "I know it hurts, Baby."

"I just don't know what we're going to do."

David looked at his wife, giving her a sign that she knew what it meant. "We've been actually thinking about this."

"About what?" Tori asked.

"Recently, a new principal came to Hollywood Arts." Tori and Robbie showed a confused look. "The new principal had everyone re-audition. The thing is, Trina failed her audition."

"She did?" Tori asked.

"Yes." David told them. "She didn't practice, and when she tried to re-audition, she failed." He took a breath, "Trina wasn't able to stay in Hollywood Arts."

"What happened to Trina?" Robbie asked.

"We had to get Trina back into Sherwood." David told them. "We couldn't get her back into Hollywood Arts, so we had her re-enrolled."

Holly added, "And seeing how you two went through what happened just now, we've been thinking of getting you into Sherwood too." They looked at her confusingly.

"Mom," Tori shook her head, "I don't want to go back to Sherwood. I love Hollywood Arts."

"But are you alright with seeing everyone again?" David asked.

"We don't want you to go through that again." Holly told her.

She shook her head, "I'll be okay." Tori wrapped her arm around Robbie. "As long as Robbie's with me, I'll be okay."

David gave her a knowing look. "Do you really want to put yourself through that?"

Tori nodded, "As long as I'm with Robbie I'll be okay."

Robbie looked at his friend. She gave him her pleading eyes. He took a breath. "We'll be okay."

Holly nodded, "If you two ever want to go to Sherwood, just let us know."

"We're more than happy to re-enroll." David told them. He looked at Robbie. "And we talked it over with your grandmother. Together, we're more than willing to pay your way into Sherwood." He looked at him skeptically. "Robbie, I've seen the way you're around our daughter, and I've seen the way you stand by her and love her. We're more than ready to help you get into school."

Robbie just looked at David Vega, and two words came out of his mouth. "Thank you."

Holly smiled, "Why don't you take Robbie to the guest room, Tori?" She nodded as she got to her feet. "Tomorrow we'll go to Hollywood Arts and get you two re-enrolled."

They grinned and got to their feet. Both parents watched as the two of them headed up the stairs. Holly turned to her husband, "That was a nice gesture, David."

He gave her a smile. "Tori and Robbie went through allot. And we can't separate them. Tori's going to need him if they are able to get back into Hollywood Arts."

Holly nodded, "I think you're right."

David smiled, "We did right by her, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did." Holly told him. "And I think Robbie is just the person she needs to get herself through this."

"I think you're right."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. Chapter Three A

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Three A<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>A lone figure shifted in a bed.<p>

Twists and wraps started to fold with each movement. But only for a few moments, when the last movement stopped, the figure found a resting place finally. Stillness finally found its way within the bed.

Time was still for a few more moments, and quiet calmed over the room.

Peaceful slumber reigned over the room for some short time.

Movement within the folds of the sheet soon transpired within the bed.

Arms started to move around the bed as a head shook from side to side. Hollers of pain pierced the night sleep. As time went on the screams magnified.

Soon three pairs of feet pounded down the now loud hallway.

The two eldest of the three approached the door and opened it slowly. Four eyes soon looked in as they were soon shocked to see that their beloved daughter was seen shifting left and right. Screams hollered out and both of the parents watched as their daughter looked to be in pain.

The father opened the door further and attempted to make a move within the room but was soon pushed aside. He looked at the reason why as both him and his wife saw the movements of their new live-in.

They watched as the young man slowed down and approached the bed. They watched as he slumped down into the bed. He lowered his head, "I'm here…"

Screams continued to haunt the night sky.

"It's alright…" He whispered. "I'm right here." When he began to lower himself down on the bed, he soon felt two arms grasp onto him with dear life. "Shh…" He told her again. "I'm right here, Baby."

And when he said those words, he watched as his beloved calmed down. He smiled. "I'm right here…"

She calmed down at his presence. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm right here, Tori."

Both parents watched as their daughter calmed down at the presence of her former cellmate eased her down. They watched in amazement at his sudden movements, his calming voice, and his concerned tone.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Robbie told her. "I'm right here."

That's when she stopped.

Relief washed over the faces of David and Holly Vega. They never saw their daughter acting that way. And it scared them, it frightened them to see someone who they always saw as being put well-together scream into the night as if she was a baby again.

Fear drove into their hearts as they began to wonder just how much did Tori change. How much did jail do to her, and how much of their daughter remained the same.

They didn't know.

All that they did know was that Robbie Shapiro calmed her down.

They let out a sigh of relief as the simple gestures he performed to care for their newly discovered troubled daughter.

Robbie turned his head and looked at Tori's parent as they stood at the doorframe. David and Holly looked at one another and then back at Robbie. They nodded at him, and gave him a smile. He noticed the exchange as they left the room.

Robbie turned back to Tori and kissed her one more time. "Just sleep, Baby…"

She remained quiet as the night went on.

Only because Robbie Shapiro engulfed her in the cocoon that he knew she loved. And he knew that all was right. He just hoped that the rest of the night would go over just as easy.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God."<p>

David looked at his wife when she said that comment. He watched as she pulled the sheets down. "That's what she meant by screaming?"

He sighed and glanced at his wife. "I guess so…"

"And she did that how often…" She turned to her husband.

"They said a few times." David recalled. "I just didn't think it would look like that."

Holly nodded, her eyes laced with worry. "Yerba really did something to her."

"Yerba did something to both of them." David confirmed. "Did you see how Tori reacted to Robbie?"

"As soon as he spoke to her, held her, she calmed down."

He opened his arms inviting his wife to find comfort. They both knew that whenever he opened his arms to her, his wife gladly found solace in his grasp. Her head found its resting place on his chest; allowing his free arm to wrap around her. His hand started to graze upon hers, giving them the comfort that they knew the other spouse needed.

"They really do love each other, don't they?" David asked, his eyes looking upon his wife. "And I don't mean some teenager puppy love."

"Yeah, it does seem to run deep…" She said in a whisper. Holly lifted her head up and repositioned her body so that they could look at one another. "But what else did Yerba do to them?"

He sighed, "I don't know, Holly."

She pulled herself into a sitting position. "What happened to them?"

"More then I think we actually know." He reasoned. Pulling himself into a sitting position too. "But if it takes Robbie to calm Tori down like that, we might have to change the rules."

She nodded, "I knew we might have to." Holly took a breath. "I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"I just want our daughter safe." David told her. "I just want our safe, secured, happy daughter back."

"Be able to have her sleep through the night would be nice too." Holly whispered back.

He thought back to his earlier conversation with his wife. "If we change the rules…" She nodded, "And let Robbie actually be able to keep her calm…to keep her sleeping in the night…"

"Yeah, I was thinking that too…" She said to him.

"We might have to take a trip to the pharmacy tomorrow."

Holly looked at him, "It's going to have to happen, David."

He nodded, "I just don't like this is actually happening."

She gave him a smile. "I know you don't." A breath escaped her life. "I don't like it either. But Tori needs Robbie, David." Tears welled in her eyes. "I honestly believe that now."

"I do too." He said in a whisper. "They really do love each other."

"Yeah, I think they do…" Holly confirmed. "Tomorrow after Hollywood Arts, I'm going to have a word with them in the car and then we'll make a stop to CVS."

He looked at the clock for a moment, and gave it some thought. "We better get some sleep."

She nodded in agreement. "I think so too." David leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Night, Baby."

"Night." She said to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Light poured through the blinds early the next day. The rays began to dance upon the sleeping features of the two teens within the walls of Tori Vega's bedroom.<p>

Her two chocolate colored orbs fluttered opening welcoming something that was long forgotten. From what she normally would believe were the lights of the jail corridors were soon realized to be the natural sunlight of California. They squinted tightly first, trying to block out what she expected to be the start of another day in Yerba.

But when her eyes opened fully, she was welcomed to a room that she had long forgotten about. The room where she spent the first sixteen years of her life; the room where she would always go for privacy; and the room where she could always call home.

A broad smile appeared upon her face, finally finding herself in a room that she knew she could take refuge in again. She sighed happily at the sight of the long forgotten room. Her eyes closed once more enjoying the feeling of finally being free; of finally being in the room where she knew she was safe and happy.

"Thank God, I'm home…" She whispered to herself as she tried to get back to sleep. But was soon interrupted by a kiss that was pressed atop of her heard.

"Thank God we're home."

Her eyes shot open when she heard his voice. She immediately sprang out of bed. She turned around, surprised to see Robbie in her bed. "What are you doing here?" He showed a confused. "If Mom and Dad see you, that'll be strike one."

"You don't remember, do you?"

Her eyes sank at the moment. "Remember?"

He nodded, "Last night…"

She tried to think back. "We didn't sleep together, did we?"

Robbie shook his head, "No, Baby."

The mention of baby couldn't help but bring a smile to her face. "What happened?"

"You were screaming last night…"

The mention of that brought a frown against her lips. "I screamed?"

He nodded, "Allot. I beat your parents here. They watched as I talked to you and calmed you down. When I looked back at them, they gave me a smile and then nodded. They went to bed after that."

"So they were okay that you spent the night in here?"

He shrugged, "They didn't complain about it."

Tori nodded slowly, understanding what he was telling her. "So they just let you stay with me?"

"Once they saw that I calmed you down, yeah." He told her. Robbie looked at her, "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Tori thought back and couldn't help but frown at the sudden memory, "Yeah, I do…" She said to him with a whisper.

His concern began to shower over her. "What happened?"

"It was Jade."

He nodded slowly, "Jade Jade or 'Jade' Jade."

Tori simply told him, '"Jade' Jade."

Robbie placed his arms around her neck, making sure that she was looking at him. "So I guess being home didn't stop it, huh?"

"No…" Tori said to him, drawling it out.

"What did Jade say?"

Tori sighed, "It was the usual stuff." He nodded, knowing what she meant. "Then she added that if I thought being home was going to 'cure' me, I had another thing coming."

Robbie sighed. He looked at her, "We could tell your parents about Jade, y'know?"

"But that wasn't the worse of it…" He looked at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Rex was there too."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…"

She smiled at his sincerity, "I know you are…"

He sighed; repeating a previous thought. "I guess being home doesn't stop these dreams, huh?"

"At least they haven't appeared in front of me…" She said to him in a whisper.

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

* * *

><p>TBC in 3b<p> 


	6. Chapter Three B

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Three B<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori just stared at her friend, not knowing how to react to his question. Of course, she knew that the responsible and adult thing was to tell her parents. To let them know anything that would only help her and Robbie in the long run.<p>

Tori loved her parents dearly for that.

Above everything that happened since they've been home, her parents have been understanding, have listened to them, have repected their views. They were the parents that she loved, and she could tell that her parents were beginning to hold Robbie too to a high regard.

But there was still one thing that she hadn't told them. The fact that she might very well be crazy. And she didn't know how they would react if they knew she might be crazy. to know that she got visits from people who weren't real, who were imaginary, who were figments of her imagination.

If they knew she talked to people that weren't in front of her, she was afraid what might happen, afraid that they would take her and put her in a mental hospital, and be taken away from Robbie.

She couldn't go through that.

Sure, Robbie told her that he would help her tell her parents, and he told her that he would try his best to keep her out of a mental hospital. But, she couldn't take that chance. She couldn't take the chance that she would be taken away from the only person she knew who loved her with all his heart and would never abandon her…

…and even though her and Robbie were home right now, and together in her room, she still felt the pain of abandonment, the pain of loss, and the pain of betrayal.

It was no wonder that she was still upset with her friends…with all the people she thought she would always feel safe with on a regular basis.

It was because of that feeling, because of that pain, because of that hurt, she yelled at them. She yelled at them to leave, to never want to see them again. To never want to look at them again.

Her heart still broke when she made that decision, but it was how she felt, how she reacted, how she coped from their betrayal...

And as she thought back to last night when she finally saw them, one thing came to her mind. Sure, she still felt the same way, but there was something that she didn't really think about until now. And when she looked at her friend in the eyes, she couldn't help but feel shame that she never thought about it until now…

"Tori?"

When Robbie said her mind, she snapped out of her inner musings. He looked at her with such concern, with such compassion, and with such love. Beoing the Robbie Shapiro that she loved with all her heart.

"You didn't answer my question."

She let out a sigh and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her back to the headboard, her eyes down at the covers, and then they moved to look at Robbie. "Before we talk about that, I was hoping you could answer something for me."

He looked at her, confused. "But I asked you first…"

Tori gave him a smile, "Please. This is something I just want to ask you, and then we'll get to what you want to know."

He let out a sigh, but then nodded, "Alright, what do you want to know."

She took her hand and grabbed his, trying to give him the strength that he always gave her. "When they were here last night, y'know after they barged in…"

Robbie nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

"You were upset, right? You were angry, you were pissed." He looked at her for a moment. "I know you were upset by this, Robbie. You told me that even though we found out each other, you were pissed at them, you felt abandoned…" Robbie looked away from her, trying to avoid her eyes. But Tori took both hands and placed them on his cheeks, keeping his eyes on her. "You felt like I did."

He let out a sigh, "Yeah, I did…"

"So then why weren't you yelling at them?"

"I yelled at them…" Robbie said, defending himself, his voice low.

"Only when I said something though…" Tori said to him, "You were backing me up. And I love you for that, but you weren't saying anything to your own behalf…"

Robbie let out a breath.

"I know you're angry about what they did to me, and I know you're angry about your parents. It took a long time for you to admit that, but you didn't seem to say anything to illustrate that…" His head went down and faced the sheets, trying not to look at Tori. "C'mon Robbie, look at me."

He nodded slowly and looked up at her, her eyes glazing with tears. "I just… I just…"

"Just what?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think I needed to add anything." Robbie reasoned. "You said it all."

"Robbie…" Her voice was low, laced in sadness.

"I just didn't…"

She let out a sigh, realizing what he was trying to say. Tori spent enough time with him to know how his mind works, and how he felt about himself. "You didn't think you were worth it, didn't you?"

He shrugged, "It just didn't seem so important…"

Tori leaned into him, and kissed his lips, trying to show him that she did think he was worth it. "Robbie, you got to stop doing that."

He sighed, "Tori…"

"No…" She told him, "You need to learn to speak up for yourself. You should've been yelling at them too. You should've been yelling at them to get out, you should've let them know how you felt."

"I…"

"Robbie, you need to defend yourself. You're worth it, you just got to remember that."

He let his head down again. "I just don't want the day to come when something happens and somebody takes advantage of you. I don't want you to lose out on anything." Tears glistened in her eyes, "I want you to see yourself as how I see you. I want you to know that you are worth it, and that you do have a voice. Don't let anyone take that away from you."

Robbie looked her, knowing that she was right. "You're such a great person, Robbie. You spent too much time cowering in the corner, being afraid on how to act, on how to think of yourself. You spent too much time behind your parents, spent too much letting our friends taking advantage of you, too much time using Rex as a shield." She gave him a smile. "I want the world to see you how I see you. I want them to see how wonderful a person you were are."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, I do." Tori told him. "And in order to get that out, you have to speak up for yourself."

He nodded; he brought his up and caressed Tori on her cheeks. "I'll try to work on that."

"Well, you better." She said to him, "Because I know you have the potential, you just have to believe in yourself." Tori smiled, "The way I believe in you."

Robbie smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can't come with us?"<p>

David Vega looked up at his wife from the table. He took a sip of his coffee, "I wish I could, Holly." He let out a breath, "Because I would love to get my hands on Sikowitz." Holly smirked, "But I got to get to the station."

She nodded, "I know…" Holly whispered as she took Trina's breakfast plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

"You did marry a cop, Holly."

She smiled, "I married the best one too." He grinned at her response. "I just wish you could. Especially since Principal Dubois might need to be strong armed to let Tori and Robbie back in."

He smirked, "Being a cop doesn't give me that kind of power."

She frowned, "Why not?"

"Honey, I can't expect people to always give special treatment to cops." He told her knowingly.

"They should."

He chuckled, "Even so," Davie folded up the paper, "We can't play that card. This isn't the 1920s and this isn't the mafia."

Holly smirked, "Even if Mr. Sanchez looks like Al Capone?"

"A Latino version maybe…" He grinned. David got his feet. "You should be fine." He made his way to his wife. "Are you ready to talk to them in the car after?"

She sighed, "I think so." Holly told him. "We are sure about this, right?"

He nodded, "You saw the way Robbie took care of Tori."

"Yeah, I did…" She told him, placing two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast on the table. "And I can accept that they could've had slept together before."

He looked at her, "But you worried what might happen if Trina sees what's going on between them."

"Right," Holly admitted. "If Trina finds out that they've been together, she might try to use that angle to her advantage. Y'know how boy crazy she gets."

He smirked, "Yeah, that's one of your traits, Holly."

She grinned, "I guess it is." A moment passed, "But if she finds out then…"

He answered, "But remember." She looked at him. "She didn't go through what happened to them. She didn't experience what happened. And I don't think she even heard Tori screaming last night."

"True." Holly told him. "But I'm just worried…"

"So am I." David said to her. "And if she questions it, then we'll talk about it." He shrugged, "Maybe if she hears what happened between them, or gets to know some of the truth, she might snap herself out of this funk."

Holly let out a breath, "And I would love that to happen."

"I would too." He told her. "I would love Trina to get her act together." David let out a sigh, "It hurts knowing that we can't do anything until she realizes what's going on, and realizes just how much her attempts to get famous are hurting people."

"She does have that quality." Holly grinned, "And I wonder where she gets that quality from."

"From you, Dear." He kissed her on the cheek. "I got to get to the station. If you need me, just call me up on the cell."

"Can you just get Tori and Robbie down here?"

He made his way to the steps, "Hey you two! Time to get going!" David made his way to wife, "Done." He gave her a smile and left.

"I meant for you to go upstairs!"

But she didn't get a response. He just made his way to the car door.

"I'll see you when you get home!" He told her and closed the door behind him.

Holly sighed, "What am I going to do with you, David?"

"What are you going to do with Dad?" Tori asked as she and Robbie made their way to the kitchen table.

She smiled, "He went to work." Turning to them, she told them, "Eat you're breakfast, and then we got to meet with your new principal."

* * *

><p>TBC in 3c<p>

The way I see it, this full chapter is going to be in 4 parts. So next will be back at Hollywood Arts. The question is, how is that meeting going to go?

Also, since I got you here, I just started a new fic here. "Survival Instinct." It's another fic that focuses on RORI, and it even has some RADE this time. Like Bound and Unbound, it deals with dark material. Also, I don't want to spill what the idea behind it is, but if you give it a read, I let you know what's going on with it at the end of the prologue. I hope you all give it a chance, and let me know what you think.

The plan right now is to alternate chapters. So, after this, I plan to work on chapter 1 of Survival Instinct. I hope you all give it a chance.

Thanks again.

You guys rock!

I hope you all liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter Three C

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Three C<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>It was a weird feeling walking up the steps to Hollywood Arts. As soon as Robbie opened the door, all three of them were surprised to see the hallways empty.<p>

As they walked into the school, they could understand the reason. Right now, they were in the middle of first period. So all the students were in their classes.

"I can't believe we're back here." Tori said to her friend and mother.

"We're not back yet…" Robbie told her, reminding her the truth of the situation.

"Robbie's right, Tori." Holly reasoned. "Remember, we're just here to talk to the principal. See what your father and I can do to get you and Robbie back in school."

"I know…" Tori said, hope still resonating in her voice. "I just hope we can get back in."

Robbie smiled, "You're the one with the talent, Tori." His hand grasped Tori's as they walked. "They'd be a fool not to let you back in." She grinned at his words. "Me on the other hand?" Robbie smirked. "I got no puppet. I don't have a talent."

Tori looked at him, "You still can act and sing. Just focus on that."

"Lets just talk to your principal first." Holly told them.

Both Tori and Robbie knew that she was right.

The three of them made their way to the principal's office. Making sure they bypass Sikowitz's classroom, hoping to avoid any confrontation from his or any of their 'friends.' When they reached the predestined door, Holly raised her hand and knocked on the familiar door.

"Come in." They heard from within the office.

Tori and Robbie looked at one another and then back at Tori's mother. She gave them a smile and opened the door, unaware someone watched the three of them enter from the bathroom door.

The three of them looked at the new principal as she talked into a phone. She gave them a finger, signaling she'd be right with them. "I'm telling you, Josh, I let you be in charge of the Premiere for a reason." She swiveled her desk chair around, trying to make what she had to say private. "I gave you the job because I know you have the potential." A moment passed, "Yes, I am aware that the job is temporary. I gave you the promotion because I figured you could work there during your time off from school." Helen let out a breath, "I got to go, Josh. Give my best to Drake, such a fine boy." She smiled, "I still got his CD in my car." She turned the chair back, "I got to go. Bye now." Helen then hung up the phone.

"Hello, Principal Dubois."

Helen Dubois suddenly looked up from her desk. Looking up, she immediately recognized the elder woman. "I told you before, Mrs. Vega, Trina failed her re-audition…"

She shook her head, "This isn't about Trina."

"Oh?" She gestured to the three seats in front of her desk.

"Thank you." Holly told her as they sat down within the destined chairs. "Principal Dubois, our family recently went through a traumatic ordeal."

Helen nodded, "Mr. Sikowitz did mention something happening…"

"Yes, unfortunately it's true." Holly said. "My youngest daughter and her friend were incarcerated down in Yerba. They spent two weeks down there, by themselves. Because of this, they never had the chance to re-audition. My husband and I were hoping you could provide an audition for Tori and Robbie, allowing them the chance to come back to Hollywood Arts."

She nodded, gathering the information she was getting. "I see…"

"Yeah…um…Principal Dubois?"

Robbie looked at Tori and then back at the principal. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason, she reminded her of something…what he didn't know.

"We would really appreciate if you would give a chance to re-audition. Robbie and I… we love this school… Being trapped in Yerba wasn't our fault. All we want to do is now get our lives back."

Helen nodded, "I understand you and your family have gone through some tragedy." She let out a sigh, "But…"

"But what?" Robbie asked.

"But you missed the re-audition time. You're going to wait until the next semester to re-audition."

"But that's in the fall!" Tori announced.

"Yes, I am aware of secular calendar."

"But you gave Trina and the others time to re-audition?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, I did." Helen reminded them. She got to her feet. "But that's when I first started my time here as the new principal." Taking her seat back, "It's not my job to hold auditions now…"

Robbie's eyes widened, "You're her, aren't you?"

"Who?" Tori asked.

"You're her! From the show!"

She smiled, "Yes, I am. When I was a child, I was on the show, 'Happy Times.'"

Tori remembered, "Right. You're catch phrase is 'That is not my job!"

She smiled, "Yes it was."

"Tori and I used to watch it while we were in jail." Robbie sighed at the memory.

Helen sighed, "Even stil…" She remained calm, "You two missed out. You're going to have to wait for the fall to re-audition. Perhaps learn a new talent. Use the time to your advantage."

"Principal Dubois?" Holly asked. "Tori and Robbie are more than qualified…"

She cut her off, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Vega. But I can't change the rules now." She pointed toward the door. "You're just going to have to try again in the fall."

"But…" Tori pleaded. "Robbie and I can do something now…" She looked at her friend, "We can…we can… we can… do a duet. Just give a moment, and then we…"

"I'm sorry, Tori." She let out a breath. "But you three have to go. I have an appointment in the new few minutes. Actually with Mr. Sikowitz. If you two want…"

Holly shook her head, "No. It's ok. We'll go." She looked at the two teenagers. "We'll look into Sherwood." Tori looked at her mom with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Tori. We better go." She made her way to the door.

"Oh and before you go." The two of them turned around. "Please clean out your lockers. We need the lockers vacated."

The word locker made Robbie and Tori cringe. "I'll see you two hopefully in the fall."

That said, the three of them left.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." Tori whispered with the door closing.<p>

The three of them stood in the hallway. The hallway was still empty with the everyone still in their classes. Tori soon felt two arms wrap around her chest, a kiss placed on her neck. "I don't like it either."

"I'm sorry you two won't be going to school here." Holly said to the two of them. "But maybe this is a good thing. Maybe going to Sherwood is what is best for both of you."

"We don't want to go to school there." Tori told her mom, sadness in her voice. "Mom, can't you and Dad do anything?"

"I'm sorry, Baby." She said to her youngest. "We tried everything to get Trina back here. But we couldn't find anything that would help us." Holly frowned. "We thought about asking Mr. Sikowitz, but when we did, we quickly dropped that idea. We didn't want to deal with anyone that abandoned you two."

Tori sighed, "I guess I can understand that…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Holly told them. "I think we better get your things and then we have to go to CVS. We have to go pick something up."

Tori nodded, "Alright." Robbie grasped Tori on the shoulders. She smiled at his simple gesture.

"Why don't you and your mom go to your locker, and I'll go to mine?"

Tori looked at her friend, sadness in her voice. "You'll be okay?"

He smiled, "I'll be fine." Robbie looked at his pearphone. "We still got a few minutes before next period. I'll meet you by your locker soon." Robbie then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It's alright, Tori. We'll be ok."

Holly wrapped her arm around Tori's shoulders, "C'mon, Baby." Robbie smiled and headed for his locker. Tori and her mom went to the other direction, to her locker.

Robbie sighed as he walked down the empty hallway.

It really did feel weird walking here now. Not because it was just over two weeks ago since he was here last, but because he no longer was a student. He and Tori missed the re-auditions, and now they were let go of Hollywood Arts.

Two years of school here were now a memory…a memory that he was both happy and sad about. He was sad because Hollywood Arts was his past. Everything he knew and came from was here. All his friends, all his classes, all his favorite things to do was here…

…But with those thoughts, he began to remember the good things that happened since then. He no longer lived with parents, he no longer had to deal with his friends that he began to see as people he actually didn't want to see anymore, and he was in love with a girl who loved him, who valued him, who respected him, and who was able to break through his problems and find his true self…the Robbie Shapiro he was born to be.

And that was a positive. A very good positive.

Giving himself a smile, he made his way to his locker. Bringing his hand to the lock, he quickly twisted the metal, using the locker combination one more time to open the locker.

Hearing the door click, he opened the locker one more time. Opening it, he was soon rewarded to see the old remnants of his past life. Looking around the hallway, he noticed a trashcan by the far wall. He left his locker and picked up the trashcan, bringing it over to his locker. Placing it down, he started to go through the locker.

His fingers grazed over the spines of his notebooks, textbooks, and random knickknacks he collected over the years. He let out a sigh and started to shuffle through his belongings; the last remnants of his past life here.

He started to go through the locker, one book at a time. He found a bag and started to slip the books within the spare backpack he left in the locker months ago. He smirked, glancing at the books, realizing that he didn't need to look in these books anymore.

Another reason why he was happy to be leaving Hollywood Arts.

"Hi Robbie."

A breath hitched in his throat. He sighed, knowing who exactly behind him. He tried to ignore the voice and started to pack his bag. Keeping his eyes in the locker.

"Why are you packing?"

Again, he ignored the question and went back to packing.

"Look, I know you're mad at me." The voice said. "But aren't you carrying this a little far?"

"I'm not in the mood, Andre." He said finally.

Andre let out a breath. Finally getting a response.

"Why are you packing?"

"Principal Dubois let Tori and me go." He said to him. Keeping his eyes forward.

"She let you go?" He asked, surprised.

"Yep." He replied. Then smirked, "Can't say I'll miss this place."

"You won't miss this place…?" He soon heard another voice, coming from behind him.

"Nope." He told Beck.

"Robbie, think about this." Andre told him. "We'll get Sikowitz. We'll go talk to Helen, and we'll get you and Tori back."

He shoved a book faster in his bag. He then slammed the locker door back, flung the bag around his shoulder and made his way toward Tori.

"So that's it!" Robbie heard Andre yell. "We try to get you back, and you bail!"

Robbie growled. He didn't know why, but that moment, he snapped. Something in his him triggered, and anger sudden began to pour out of him. He turned around. "Don't you dare say that I'm bailing!" Robbie stormed forward. "You, Beck, Cat, Jade…even Sikowitz. Don't you dare tell me that Tori and I are bailing!"

"Robbie…" Beck stared slowly.

"No!" He yelled. "You have the nerve to say that Tori and I are bailing! You have the nerve to come to me, and say to my face, that I am bailing?"

"Robbie…" Andre tried.

"Where do you get off?" He yelled. "Where do you get off asking me that! You left us! You abandoned us! You bailed on us!"

"Robbie…" Beck said.

"Don't Robbie me!" He yelled. "Don't you dare 'Robbie' me!" He growled. "Only my friends call me Robbie! Only people I trust call me Robbie! Only people who have my back can call me Robbie!" He narrowed his eyes. "If you want to call me anything…" He shook his head, "No! Don't call me anything! You're all dead to me! You're all dead to Tori, and you're all dead to us! Don't you talk to me as if we're friends!"

Andre and Beck looked at him, shocked.

He then looked at Andre one more time.

"You know what hurt the most!" He shook his head. Robbie lowered his voice. "You never tried to make it up to Tori. You two are supposed to be best friends. And you didn't try and do anything to make it better." He looked at Beck. "None of you did. Me, I can understand. Nobody wants me around. But Tori? You both leave her in the dust."

"That is not what friends do."

Robbie turned around.

"Goodbye!"

Both Andre Harris and Beck Oliver watched as Robbie Shapiro left them in the dust, unaware of what truly just happened.

* * *

><p>TBC in 3d<p> 


	8. Chapter Four

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Four<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews! i hope you all enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

><p>Robbie Shapiro turned the corner.<p>

As soon as Beck and Andre were out of earshot, he let out a breath. He had no idea how that happened. All he knew was that when Andre mentioned the word, 'bail,' he lost it. Something in his Andre's attitude, something with Beck's demeanor, Robbie didn't know. All he knew was that when Andre used the phrase, 'We try to get you back, and you bail,' something in him snapped.

And that's when it happened.

Robbie opened his mouth, and all the pent up anger, all the pent up aggression, all the much needed emotion was released. And how did he feel about it? He actually felt better. He felt a much needed weight was lifted off his shoulders, and he couldn't help but realize that if he didn't gotten together with Tori, if they weren't in the same small cell together, Robbie would never of felt this way. He would never feel this free. He had no doubt in his mind that he was deeply in love with Tori Vega.

She made him become aware of things he never felt possible. And the price of it all?

The cost of his 'friends.'

His eyes widened.

Did he just think that? Did he just think that in order for him to feel better about himself?

He had to yell at his friends?

He actually told Andre and Beck that they were dead to him?

A dawning sense of clarity flashed in his mind.

"Robbie?"

But Robbie didn't answer. All he did was stand idly still in the middle of the hallway.

"Robbie?"

When he didn't answer, he soon felt a hand taking hold of his. He suddenly became aware of being pulled. Looking at the reason why, he found Tori in front of him, pulling him to her. "You alright?"

He looked at the floor and then back at Tori, a shocked expression still washed over his face.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Robbie took a much needed breath.

"I…I…I…"

Tori looked at him with such concern. "You what?"

"I ran….ran….into…"

Tori nodded, "Into who, Baby?"

"Andre and Beck…"

She managed to take Robbie to her locker, where her mom was putting the last of Tori's books away. "What did they say?"

He looked at her, looked right into her concerning eyes, her compassionate eyes, her loving eyes. "I yelled at them."

"You yelled at them?"

He nodded, "I…I… told them that the principal let us go. They wanted to try and get us back in, but when I didn't answer, and when I tried to leave, Andre came back to me and said, 'We try to get you back, and you bail?' I just lost it. I yelled at them. I told them they were dead to me, dead to us, and then I left. Next thing I know…" Tori looked at him, concern glossed over her face. "Next thing I know…I'm here." He looked at her. "I'm here with you."

Tori took both her arms and wrapped them around his neck, keeping him in front of her. "You finally did it." A smile crossed her face. "You stood up for yourself."

"I didn't realize…"

"I told you you could do it, Robbie." She smiled at him. "I told you had the potential."

"I told them they were dead to us."

Tori nodded, "And they deserved it." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips. "I'm proud of you."

"I think we better leave." Holly Vega said, breaking the silence.

Tori nodded, "Yeah, I think we do." She looked up at her friend, "There's nothing left for us here." She withdrew her arms and took Robbie's hand in hers.

They left Hollywood Arts.

* * *

><p>It was just after 11:00 when a 2011 Red Toyota Camry pulled into the CVS parking lot. When Holly Vega put the car in park, she turned around in her seat, unbuckling her seatbelt moments before. She let out a breath, because she knew what had to be discussed. Her and her husband didn't like that it had to be done, but with the way things were developing between Tori and Robbie, it had to be brought out in the open.<p>

It was the whole reason why they were here rather than at home.

Holly just wished David could be part of this discussion. But with him working, the two parents discussed the conversation beforehand and concluded to create a plan for how this conversation was going to go.

"Mom, you never told us why we had to come here."

Holly nodded, "For that, I want to apologize. But something has come to our attention, and your father and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"About what?" Robbie asked, nervous.

Holly sat for a moment, thinking on how to address this. While parents never liked talking about this with kids, with their underage teenage kids, she and her husband knew that Tori and Robbie had a special situation. A situation that Holly and David couldn't be upset about.

Sure, they never wanted to have to deal with this. But after Yerba, they had seen changes in Tori and even Robbie's behavior; both good and bad.

One thing was certain though, Tori and Robbie became truly inseparable since they returned home. And know that the both of them grew to depend on the other, becoming their everything, becoming their whole life, and becoming their refuge.

Holly and David knew that this had to be discussed.

"Your father and I wanted to ask you something." She took a breath. "We know that life for you in Yerba really changed you. We understand that you two clung together, became each other's world. We understand that you had to depend on the other, and that you forged a relationship that you both clung to, that you both hung onto. And we accept that. We're actually glad you two had each other. Being in jail, trapped in a foreign country, stranded, abandoned, we understand that you two fell in love.

"Seeing Robbie come to your side last night, seeing him wrap his arms around you, telling you to calm down, saying that he was there, that he wouldn't leave you. It was clear that you two have forged a deep connection. One that your father and I know that should not be broken. The last thing we ever want to do is tear you apart. You both were there for each other and you're father and I decided that we needed to change the rules."

"Change the rules?" Robbie asked.

She nodded, "Before we get into that. We want to know something. We want you to be honest with us. The only way we're going to move forward is that you two are honest, you don't hold anything back, and let us know anything that happened between you two. And in order to do that, we want you to answer something for us. Know that you won't get in trouble. This won't be used as a strike and it won't be used against you."

"Mom, you're scaring us." Tori said, her hand being soon held by Robbie's. Giving each other the strength that they knew the other wanted.

"When you two were in that cell together. When you were desperate, and trying to survive the night, trying to remain hopeful, did you two sleep together? Did you two have sex?"

A breath hitched in Tori's throat. She looked at her mother, obviously seeing the concern in her eyes, the love a mother would have for her daughter. She could see everything that made her mother special. That relationship the two shared since day one, she could see it all. Tears welled her mother's eyes.

Tori looked at Robbie, his own face mirrored hers. The worry, the fear, the strain, Tori could see it all over his handsome face.

"You're father and I aren't mad, Tori." She let out a breath. "We just want to know the truth. Did you two sleep together?"

Robbie took a deep breath, "We…we…"

Tori nodded, "Yeah, we did." She said to her mother in a whispered voice.

Robbie added, "I never tried to take advantage of her, Mrs. Vega." He said to her in urgency. "I never tried to do anything that would harm her." Tears welled in his eyes. "I just kind of happened one night…"

"Did you two use protection?" Holly asked, cutting Robbie off. "Did you have a condom?"

Robbie looked at the bottom of the car. He glanced back at Mrs. Vega. He looked at Tori and she said to her mother, "No, we didn't…"

Holly nodded, "So there is a chance you could be pregnant…"

Tori's eyes widened. She didn't think becoming pregnant was a possibility. She looked at her friend, fear clouding his eyes. "It is possible…"

Holly nodded, "Were you late?"

Tori looked at Robbie. She could see that he was becoming extremely worried. "I…I… dunno…" A moment passed. "Allot happened in Yerba."

Holly let out a breath. "Alright. The first night you two came home, when we talked on the patio, your father and I realized that we can't change the past. If you're pregnant, we'll make it work. We'll do everything we can to make the baby come to term. We won't do anything drastic unless you and Robbie want to do something."

Robbie took a breath this time, "And if Tori isn't pregnant?"

Holly said, "If she isn't pregnant, then we'll allow you two to continue with what you're doing. But with one condition, we want you to be safe, so we're going to make a trip to the pharmacy. We don't want you to go through fear again, especially when it's clear you two aren't ready. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Tori nodded.

"Crystal." Robbie said.

Holly nodded, "Your father and I will discuss this further when he gets home. But before that happens, we're going to go inside and get a home pregnancy test and a prescription was already ordered for you, Tori. Either way, we're going to take care of this, and make sure we do this responsibly. Your father and I accept you two having sex, and spending some nights together. But in order to make this work, you two are going to have to be honest with us. If you want to be treated like adults, you're going to have to have like adults." They nodded. "Good. Let's go in."

That said, all three remnants of the car left and went inside.

* * *

><p>Tori walked down the aisle that held the pregnancy tests. Her chocolate orbs scanned over the numerous boxes. She never seen anything like this before.<p>

Well, actually, strike that. She had been through the aisle before. Not because she needed to go through it, but because sometimes she would use the aisle as a shortcut and walk through it; just to use it as a route to get to where she wanted to be.

But at that moment? She never seen anything like this aisle before.

It just magnified in size and it became huge for Tori.

As if this whole possible pregnancy became too much for her.

And it was.

Her eyes went from one box to another, trying to decide what to choose. She just didn't know. Tori let out a breath, this was too much. Too…

Her heart began to pump at a faster pace as her eyes scanned the aisle.

"I can't believe this actually might happen."

Tori looked up and saw Robbie to her side. He had a number of pregnancy tests in his hands, his eyes going from one, to another, to another, to another. Each box getting more attention than the last.

"You can't?" Tori whispered. "I'm the one that might be pregnant."

She could hear the gulp that Robbie just made. "Do you regret it?"

Tori looked at her friend, "Regret sleeping with you?" He nodded, "Never. Don't ever think that."

"I just didn't think this would happen."

"Neither did I." Tori said taking a box from him. "Remember, I wanted to sleep with you. I'm the one who asked for this."

He let out a sigh, "Only because of 'Big Bertha' and her stupid plan."

She saw the look in his eyes, "Hey, she didn't get her way. We lucked out."

"…And it cost you your sanity…" He whispered. "The fact that you might be…"

Tori turned around and took Robbie's hand in hers. "I don't regret what happened. I wanted you, Robbie Shapiro. I wanted to sleep with you, be with you at your purest. I was scared. I didn't want to see anybody have their way with you. I couldn't lose you… I couldn't deal if something happened and you ended up being emotionally scarred."

He smirked, "More than I am right now?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "More than you are right now…" She took another box, "But I don't regret what happened between us. I don't regret sleeping with you."

He let out a sigh, "And if you are pregnant?"

She shrugged, "There could be allot of things worse than having a little baby Robbie Shapiro in our lives."

He gulped, "Little baby Robbie Shapiro?"

She couldn't help but smile at his confusion. "Yeah, a little baby Robbie Shapiro. I can see him now, a small bush of hair, two brown eyes, the cutest smile like his father…"

"A lop-sided tush?"

She looked at it again. "How come I never realized it was lop-sided?"

He shrugged, "I never like talking about it."

She smirked, "Either way, I think it's cute."

Robbie grinned at the declaration. He gave her a smile. "I'm hoping it would be a small version of you. Have your genes win out."

"I think he'd b way cuter looking like you." She said with a grin.

He shook his head, "We got to stop this." Robbie took his a box from Tori. "We're only sixteen. We're not ready for this."

She let out a breath, "You're right." She shoved a box. "I just kind of gotten carried away."

"Yeah… we both did." He whispered. Robbie looked at her, "Besides, between everything that happened, do you honestly think that we could take care of a baby? Do you think we can give him or her the life they deserve?"

"No…" Tori reasoned. "I just think that if we did have a baby…"

He smiled, "If we did have a baby, then he or she would be the most beautiful baby in the world. I just don't think we're ready…"

She nodded, "Yeah, I don't think we're ready either…" Tori put the boxes away.

"We'll take three boxes. Three different ones…"

"And…"

"And, if you are pregnant, then we'll do the best we can do for him or her. I won't leave you. I'll be there for you throughout this whole thing. And personally? I don't care if the baby is a boy or a girl. I won't become my parents."

She smiled, "Good." Tori added, "I have no doubt in my mind that you'll stick by me."

He shrugged, "I love you. I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you." She put the last few boxes away. Turning back to him, she said, "I love you too."

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

That said, Tori and Robbie both left the asile and made their way to where Tori's mother was, both unaware that a familiar redhead was standing at the other end of the aisle.

"Wow…" She whispered to herself. Her hand went for a pear phone and she began to dial a familiar number.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	9. Chapter Five A

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Five A<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, I heard Vega and Shapiro showed up today."<p>

Andre, Beck, and Cat looked up from their usual table at the Asphalt Café. They watched as Jade took a seat, bringing her lunch tray down with her. She smirked, "I see they didn't stick around though."

Andre looked at her strangely. "How'd you know? You weren't here today?"

She shrugged, "Got an interesting phone call." Cat looked the other way. Jade added, "I know what goes on here when I'm not around."

"Not when the janitor hands out chocolate mops."

She glared at Andre, "That was one time!"

"Right…" He replied with a grin. He took a bite of his hamburger. "So, where were you this morning?"

Jade shrugged, "Had things to do." She took a bite of her burrito. "So, Helen really kicked them out of Hollywood Arts?"

"That's what Robbie said." Beck replied, with a sigh.

"Said is the improper word." Andre recalled.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"Robbie yelled at us." Beck clarified.

"He said he we were dead to him." Andre reasoned. He let out a breath. "I never saw him like that. I never saw him actually yell at anyone before."

"Yeah, it was pretty surprising." Beck admitted. "It was just so unlike him."

Andre took a breath, "And as much as it was brutal." Jade gave him a look, "Yeah, it was pretty brutal…" He let out a sigh. "He did make a point."

"Shapiro actually made a point?" Jade asked, amused.

"Yeah, he did." Andre pointed out. "We didn't do anything to help them."

"We wrote them letters." Cat reminded him.

"Yeah, letters that we wrote to them once." Andre admitted. "They spent two weeks alone in Yerba."

"We said we were sorry." Cat reminded him.

"But we didn't do anything." Andre confirmed. "We didn't give any ideas, we didn't try and find a way to pull them out of there, we left them."

"You saw what happened." Jade told him. "The cops were right on our asses."

"But what about their asses?" Beck questioned. "They got captured, they got sent back to jail, and they were stranded."

"And if Sikowitz didn't mention Spencer, they'd still be there." Andre recalled.

Jade smirked, "And probably still be doing the horizontal tango."

"Wouldn't that hurt the baby?"

Beck and Andre looked at Jade and then at Cat, and then back at Jade. "What?"

"What?" Cat asked.

"What's going on?" Beck asked.

Jade smirked, "Ask Cat."

"Cat?" Beck asked their friend.

"Whaty?" She asked.

"Do you know something about Robbie and Tori?"

She showed a confused look, "No…"

"Cat…" Andre attempted.

"Yeah…"

"Do you know something?" Beck asked again.

Jade groaned. "This isn't going anywhere." She turned to her friends. "Cat called me. She was at CVS and she saw Tori and Robbie looking at pregnancy tests."

Andre looked at them, "Tori's pregnant?"

* * *

><p>The door to the bathroom slammed open.<p>

A hand went into the room and went to the left. Soon, it found the switch and flipped it on. Moments later, light engulfed the small room. One person looked into the mirror, her chocolate eyes reflected back at her. Her glasses placed firmly on her face. Looking down, she saw in her hand the last of three boxes.

Her hand went to one end and she tore off the corner. Her fingers went inside and and pulled out the pregnancy test.

"This is the last one?"

She turned around and saw her friend approaching the bathroom. Tori looked up at him, "Yeah."

"If you need more, I can go back to CVS."

"We just need to focus on this one." Tori told him. "The first two didn't work. Hopefully this will."

He nodded, "Alright, so what do we do?"

Tori looked at the device one more time. "I have to put this in the cup. Then we wait two minutes, and if the color is blue, I'm pregnant."

Robbie looked at the box. "And if it's pink, you're not?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's the idea."

"Ok, then." Robbie said to her, his hand soon covered her free one on the counter of the sink. "Whatever happens, I'm behind you."

She smiled at his sincerity. "I know you are." Tori then placed the test in the cup of urine. Taking it out, she placed it back on the counter, making sure the end carrying the urine was facing upward.

"Alright, so now we wait…"

Robbie nodded, "This will be fun, he looked at the test resting on the counter. "Two minutes of torture…"

"Two minutes to our lives might be screwed over." Tori clarified.

He smiled, "Our lives got screwed when we got left in Yerba."

She turned around, looking at him. Her waist leaning against the counter. Tori took his hands, holding them firmly with hers. "We made the best of it."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" He told her with a grin. Robbie took his hands and caressed her cheeks. His brown pools stared into her chocolate orbs. His breath hitched in his throat, and he leaned in. With one quick motion, he swallowed his lips with hers, capturing them with the purest of kisses. Allowing his love to pour into her lips.

Pulling back, "And the best worked for us."

She smiled, "Yeah, it did." Turning back to face the mirror, she soon found his arms wrapping around her lower chest. A kiss planted firmly on her head. Looking up in the mirror, he told her, "Did you ever think your parents would be so understanding with us?"

"Honestly?" She asked.

He smirked, "Always…"

"I was afraid…"

He showed a confused look, "You're the one that told me that they'd be okay with us."

"I know…" She told him. "I know I did. But I was afraid. I was afraid that they yell at us, that my dad would do something to you. Telling you that we could never see each other again, afraid that if they found out that we slept together, that he would file a restraining order. Forcing you never to come near me or my family again. Knowing that whatever we had in Yerba, stayed in Yerba, and we'd be torn apart."

Robbie looked at her, tears evident in her eyes. She took her glasses off, used the back of her hand to rid herself of the tears that were slowly sliding down her cheeks. She soon felt herself being wrapped, her body turning around and being nuzzled into his warm embrace. He kissed her top of her head, "I didn't know you felt that way…"

She looked up at him, "The two weeks in Yerba were the scariest weeks in my life." Seeing his worried expression, "The scariest weeks in our lives. Being stranded, being alone, not knowing what would happen next. Being pulled from everything we knew. Everything that you and I left behind. Scared that we may never get home again.

"If we were going to die down there, if something was going to happen to us." She looked at him, love shinning back at her. "We lost so much. We almost lost each other. I remember praying every night that the chancellor wouldn't wise up, tear you away from me. Or maybe Bertha would win out, and you would end up being in a fetal position somewhere, trying your best to not go through another appointment, you losing all faith in love, losing everything that made you Robbie. Knowing that with each time you slept with someone else, a little part of you died. I was afraid to see you come back to me a broken mess, a shell of your former self... Leaving me there alone…" Tears pouring down her cheeks. Flashes of memories sparked in her mind. "Of you getting sick. I know she said she'd give you a condom, but condoms break…" She buried her face in his shoulder. "I couldn't deal with Yerba by myself. I couldn't deal with having to go through what I did by myself."

"Hey…" She looked at him. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears away. "I'm right here. We're here together, we're home, we're in your parents' house, and we're together." He gave her a smile. "We pulled through. Bertha never got her hands on me." Thinking back for a second, "Well, okay, she did. But she never got her way. We lucked out that my first appointment was Dana. She's the one that told me that we were in love with each other; she's the one that got things going for us. If she didn't go through that hell with Tom, then she'd never be the way she was. She'd never be that kind with us. She'd never help set up that plan to get Bertha away from us." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time on the lips. "We'd never of found each other…"

Bringing his face back, he looked down at her wet eyes. Looking into her eyes, he could see the troubled soul within her. He could see the pain underneath it all, and see the woman who lost her sanity. Who lost herself when that plan failed. "But you want to know what scares me?"

She looked up at him, seeing the man that she loved with all her heart, of the man that was once her simple friend who carried around a puppet, who was scarred emotionally by parents who wished he was born a girl, who was disowned by them, who was so easily taken advantaged of, who always felt that he didn't deserve anything in life, who felt no one wanted him. Who felt so alone. Almost as alone as she felt at times…

"What scares me is that you haven't told your parents. That they don't know that you're seeing people. That you see Jade, that you see Cat, that you even see Rex. Berating you, making fun of you, torturing you. That it was the plan that saved me made you lose your sanity. That you gave up what made you so special, so loving, that made you Tori Vega." Tears welled in his eyes. "That you lost yourself. That's what scares me. That you haven't done anything since we've been back to try and get better."

Her tears were long gone. She looked up at the man who was full of concern, who was full of compassion, who was full of love. "I'm afraid, Robbie." He let out a breath. "I'm afraid of what might happen. I know you said you wouldn't put me in a mental hospital, and I believe you. But once my parents find out, once they find out that their daughter lost her mind, they'd tear us apart and I be put somewhere. And that you only be able to see me on weekends or something.

"I already went 48 hours without seeing you. Imagine going seven days…"

His tears ended when she said that. "Imagine seven days without each other. Being in that cell, being with you for two weeks, sharing that bed with you, making love, that was the best time in my life. It was also the scariest, but I was with you.

"We were together, we depended on each other, we became so close that honestly, I didn't know where I ended and you began. We became one, Robbie. We became whole. And if we lose that, if we are torn apart for more than a day, I don't know how I'll…how we'll survive…"

His arms wrapped around her and he held her tight, trying to get her to close as he could get to her without them making love. "I'm never leaving you, Baby." He said to her in a whisper. "I'm never going to leave you."

He felt her nod in his chest. "I don't want to leave you either…"

It was then when Robbie laid his eyes on the counter again. He looked at the pregnancy test. "It's done…"

Tori let out a breath.

With everything that was said, she forgot about the test. Looking at her Robbie, she looked into his eyes, "Whatever happens…"

He nodded, "I'll be right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

She turned around and picked up the pregnancy test.

"What's it say?"

Her eyes looked at the test, she looked at the color change. Glancing back at him, she said two words…

"It's pink…"

He looked at her in confusion. "Pink is good, right?"

She nodded. A smile crossed her lips.

"I'm not pregnant."

* * *

><p>TBC in 5 B.<p>

Wow, that was emotion. I hoped that came out well. 5 B will be out in a couple days. I hope you liked this. Thank you all for the reviews! I never got that many for any chapter I've ever written before. You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, and being so positive in your reviews. It means allot to me. Thanks again.


	10. Chapter Five B

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Five B<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

Special Thanks go to Maybewolf, Raiden2342, and Vegakeep with this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, seems 'Little Ms. Tori' got knocked up." Jade grinned. "And now she's got a little Shapiro in her."<p>

"Whoa." Andre admitted. "That's some heavy chizz."

"This one time my brother got my neighbor's cat pregnant."

"He breaded them you mean." Beck summarized.

"No." Cat told him. "He gave the cat a pickle."

"Ok," Andre said slowly. "So, Robbie got Tori pregnant."

"Either that, or someone else bought tickets to Vegaland and left without their stamp."

"That's a little harsh, Jade." Beck told his girlfriend.

"A little harsh?" Andre asked. "That's extremely harsh."

"Please," Jade smirked. "What Tori think was going to happen. You get put in jail, and you look for anything that you would do to make it more bearable." She shrugged, "She probably looked into a guard for protection and said the only way he would give it was if she slept with him."

"You really think Tori would do something like that?" Beck asked.

"You really think she would sleep with him?" Jade reasoned. "What probably happened is Tori slept with a guard, and then when they got out, he cut off all ties with her. Shapiro is probably just being the friend."

"Yeah, that does make sense…" Andre said slowly.

"Robbie isn't the kind of guy who would do that anyway." Beck admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Cat asked.

Beck sighed, "You said it yourself." She showed a confused look. "The whole reason Tori and Robbie were left behind was because some kid stole Rex. Tori probably blames the whole thing on Robbie."

"Right," Jade told her. "She probably thinks she's too perfect for someone like him anyway."

Andre's eyes widened, "Are you really saying what I think you're saying?"

"It's the truth." Jade told him. "How many times does she get away with everything? How many times has Tori been the ideal solution for a problem?"

Andre glared at her, "So you really think that Tori is too perfect? That she doesn't have any faults?"

She smirked, "Please." Using a certain voice, she added, "Hi, my name is Tori Vega. And I'd be perfect for that role. Why chose Jade when you can chose me?"

"If you really think that, then you don't know anything about her." Harris told her. Andre got to his feet. "Robbie was right about one thing. I should've done something. We all should've done something." He let out a sigh, "I just hope the baby doesn't have to deal with something like this." He pulled himself out of his seat. "After school I'm going to try and get to Tori and Robbie. See if I can do something to straighten then out."

"You do that." Jade told him, watching him leave. She let out a breath, then went back to her lunch.

"Did you really have to say that, Jade?" Cat asked. "Tori's going to need some help." She looked to where Andre left. "Wait up, Andre!" She then ran after him.

Beck looked at his girlfriend. "What? Are you going to go after them too?"

He let out a sigh. "Look, I know you and Tori have issues. And I know you are trying to deal with them." Beck turned to her. "But I do think what you said was harsh. Tori isn't trying to take over your life." He took his hand and grasped hers. "There's nothing going on between Tori and me. You're my girl. But…if you really think that way, and if you really can't get passed this, then you might want to bring this up in your next session."

The mention of the word 'session' made her eyes glance toward he table. "I love you, Jade. I just wish you find someway to move away from this." He got to his feet. "I'm not going to say anything to them about what you do during the week, but you might want to take advantage of what you have, and try to move passed this." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in class."

Jade just watched him leave. She turned back to her food and dropped the fork. She let out a sigh, "What do I do?"

* * *

><p>"They're upstairs now…"<p>

A moment passed.

"And did they admit to what we were thinking?"

She took a moment, "Yeah, they did…" Holley said into the phone. "They did sleep together." When Holley didn't hear a reply, she pushed further. "We did think that it happened, David."

"I know…" He let out a sigh. "But part of me just wished that…"

"Yeah, me too." Holley told him. "I wish they didn't sleep together. But at least they didn't lie about it. I asked them, and they admitted it. Then we went in and I went to get the pills. Tori and Robbie went to get some pregnancy tests."

"I am grateful for that." David told his wife. "That our daughter trusts us enough to owe up to something like this."

"I just hope she isn't pregnant." A breath caught in her throat. "I would love a grandchild, but not like this."

"Me too, Baby." David said to her. "I can't wait to be a grandfather. But I want it when our baby is married, has a life, has a career. Not when she's 16 and still a student." He paused for a moment. "You were able to get her back into Hollywood Arts, right?"

She let out a breath, "The principal said no. They missed the re-auditions and they're going to have to wait for the fall."

"We thought that might happen." David said. "Then we go to Sherwood, right? We put them back there."

He could hear a sigh in her voice. "Tori doesn't want to go back."

"I know she doesn't like it." He said to her over the phone. "But we don't have a choice. They're aren't allot of options here."

"We could try homeschooling?" Holley asked, trying to think of an idea.

"I don't think that would work very well." He told her. "They're already well into their sophomore year. Giving them two years, and then college, wouldn't be a good idea."

Holley then looked over to a drawer. She pulled it open, and found a number of brochures. "We still have a couple schools here. Just because Trina didn't agree to them, doesn't mean Tori and Robbie won't like them."

"And I'm sure they'd be open to that idea." He told her. "But I rather them go back to Sherwood. I know we can get them in, and it's only a semester. When it's the summer then we can go back to Hollywood Arts. But right now? I don't think any of the other schools are an option right now…"

Holley's eyes glanced over the brochures in her hands. "Well, they're all here. Lincoln, Hermery, Pacific Coast Academy, Shermer…"

"Hermery? Didn't that school burn down because of a girl with issues?"

"Well, there's always Sunnydale...Sunnydale...where have I heard that one before...wait a minute. This school was blown up...nine years ago. And the city is now a crater! How old is this brochure?"

Holley looked down at the brochure. Realizing he was right, she added, "Well, there is still Pacific Coast Academy… I dunno…"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think Sherwood might be the one to use…" It was at that moment when she heard two feet running toward her. Holley turned around and soon found Tori and Robbie in front of her. "What you find out?"

Tori beamed, "I'm not pregnant."

A smile crossed Holley's lips. She turned to the phone, "Tori's not pregnant, David." Holley heard his relief over the line and then he told her that he had to get going. He had to get back to work and that they'd talk it over dinner, later tonight. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

"Your father had to get back to work, but he was relieved." She turned to her daughter and Robbie. "You two lucked out."

"Yeah, we did…" Robbie said. He noticed the look from his friend. "I mean…"

Tori smiled, "It's alright, Robbie. We went over this before we found out." She took a seat at the counter. Robbie took the one beside her.

"We weren't ready."

"I'm glad you two see that." Holley told them. "Teenage parents have a tough time trying to maintain their lives and preparing for a child." She took a seat across from them. "That's not to say you two won't have a child in the future. But right now? We don't think it's a good idea."

"We don't either." Tori admitted. "We're only 16." She let out a breath, "Besides, neither of us are ready for one."

Tori soon felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she automatically rested her head against Robbie's shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her right temple. "When it does happen, I'm sure we'll be in a better place."

"And you will be." The mother said. "Just by the fact that you two owed up to your relationship was a big step."

Tori looked up from her resting spot, "We've just been through so much, Mom. Yerba…Yerba… it really did open a number of issues for us."

"And we couldn't help but be there for each other…" Robbie added. "Especially when you're the only guy in the female side of the prison…"

Holley couldn't help but cringe at that. "How bad was it?"

Robbie looked at Tori with questionable eyes. She took her head off his shoulder. "Mom, I love that you and Dad have been so understanding with everything. And I would love to tell you what happened, but there are some things that are hard to talk about…"

Robbie let out a sigh. He knew why Tori was holding information back, and while he didn't agree to her denying information, he understood her fears. And he knew, that when Tori was ready, she would bring up her issues.

"We aren't ready to tell you everything." Robbie told Holley in a whispered voice. "When we're ready, we'll tell you. We just…"

Holley nodded, "I understand." She looked at her daughter, "Just please, don't wait too long. Your father and I want to help you."

Tori gave her a smile, "And you are. You two have been so wonderful throughout all this." She looked at her friend who had his eyes glancing back at her, with understanding. "But I'm just not ready to tell you yet."

Holley looked at her daughter. "Tori, Baby…"

"Mom…"

She let out a sigh. "Yerba really did something to you…" Holley looked at the glances that Robbie and Tori exchanged, and could see that the two of them developed a non-spoken language between them.

"Mrs. Vega…" She turned to Robbie. "We have our reasons not telling you, and until we're ready, we won't say anything."

She nodded, "I understand…"

Tori gave her a smile, "Mom, I love everything that you've done for us. And Robbie and I are so grateful with everything that you and Dad have done for us. It's just…"

It was at that moment went the phone rang. Holley sighed, "One second…" She went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Yes, this is Holley Vega. Trina did what?" Holley rolled her eyes. "Yes, alright. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "I got to go." She got out of her seat and went to the other side of the counter. Picking up her keys, she turned back to Tori and Robbie. "When your father comes home, we're going to have a talk."

That said, Holley turned away from the counter and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon." She then left the two of them alone.

Robbie let out a breath and turned to his friend, "Tori, you might have to tell them…"

She sighed, "I know…"

* * *

><p>TBC in 5C<p>

There are a couple cameo crossover mentions in this chapter. Hope you spotted them.


	11. Chapter Five C

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Five C<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you, Trina."<p>

Trina Vega opened the car door and slid into the passenger side. She closed it, and buckled her seatbelt. She let out a humph and watched as her mother walked around the car and went to the driver's side. Her mother opened the door and slid inside herself. Closing the door, she turned to her daughter.

"Cutting drama, really?" She asked her eldest.

She groaned, "Mom, I don't need it."

Holly looked at her sternly, "But you're acting! Isn't that what you were doing at Hollywood Arts?"

Tina told her, annoyed, "Mom, that was professional acting!" She glared at her, "This is amateur! There's a difference!"

"But did you ever think that amateur acting can become professional acting?" Holly asked her, surprised.

"Mom, I don't need it!"

"Trina, this is exactly what we're talking about." She told her daughter, trying to get to finally understand.

"What?"

"You claiming to have natural talent which you don't." She explained. "You need to practice and you need to train. You don't go around saying your talented when you don't do the work." Her voice lowered. "That's the reason why the principal kicked you out of Hollywood Arts, Trina."

She rolled her eyes, "Mom, please. I can so get back in."

Her mother let out a breath, "Then why were you kicked out?"

Trina was silent.

Holley let out a sigh and then turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. She looked at her daughter, "You have so much potential, Trina. But when you don't do anything to harness, use it, then you waste it. And then you'll go through life not knowing what you truly can do in life." Her eyes started to well up. "You're dad and I want you to succeed in life. We want you to have a good one, but if you don't do anything to challenge it, then you waste it."

Trina nodded slowly.

"We love you, Trina. We just want you to realize that you're capable of it."

She sighed and watched as her mother looked in the mirror one last time and put the car in reverse. Turning it around, her mother put it in drive and started to make their way back to the house.

The drive back to the house was quiet. While Holley drove home, Trina watched as the scenery changed from one moment until the next. Her mother's words echoed through her mind.

"I don't mean to rehash these conversations, Trina." Her words cut Trina's inner musings. "But your father and I don't know how else to reach you."

A breath escaped her lips.

"Your sister and Robbie have gone through so much lately, and the last thing your father and I need is to repeat these talks with you. We just wish you would listen for a change and decide to move on with your life."

Tina nodded, finally understanding what her parents have been telling her. "I know, Mom…"

"Do you?" She asked, her tears evident.

And Trina just let the question hang in front of her for a few more moments.

"Tori and Robbie weren't able to get back in either."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

She nodded, "We're thinking of putting them back into Sherwood. In the fall, they're going to re-audition." She gave her daughter a smile. "I would love it if you took this seriously, because your father and I think it would be great if you all got back into Hollywood Arts…"

Trina was quiet for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

><p>It was four hours later when the front door to the Vega house opened.<p>

When it closed, David Vega was awarded to see his wife in the kitchen working at the stove. The smell of freshly cooked veal flowed through the house. It was a welcoming scent as he crossed the threshold.

The first thing he did when he came home was he took off his hat and placed it down upon the top of a chair. As he lifted up his hand, he noticed his youngest and her friend asleep on the couch. Her head was neatly resting on his chest, his arms holding securely in his grasp. Her head carefully slid under his chin. A wistful smile sprawled upon her face. David couldn't help let out a breath of fresh air, and enjoy the fact that her daughter rested peacefully rather than screaming.

His eyes then drifted up from the sleeping teenagers and fell upon his wife. He slowly left the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Taking his arms, he wrapped them around his wife from behind. He kissed her neck. "Hi, Holly."

She smiled at the gesture. "Hi, David." She turned around in his arms and held him to her, her arms wrapping around him. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." He told her. Letting go of his wife, he looked back at the sleeping teenagers. "How long have they been out?"

Holly looked up at the clock. "Two hours…"

He nodded, "Did she scream?"

His wife smiled. "No." She went back to the pan for a moment and lowered the temperature. Going back to her husband, she looked at him, "They've been quiet."

"And Trina?"

Holly answered, "She's out with you sister. We talked in the car."

"How'd that go?"

She let out a sigh, "Nothing she hadn't said before." He nodded, "We're going to have to wait and see. See if she actually paid attention this time."

"That's the best we can do…" David said, his voice low.

She nodded, "Yeah, it is…" Her voice was soft. Her attention went back to the veal. "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you wake up them up?"

He nodded as he made his way back to the couch. Giving his wife one more look, he asked, "And Trina?"

"She already ate." Holly told him. "She out with Sonya. I figured Tori and Robbie needed the space."

"How is Sonya by the way?" He asked as he made his way to the chair.

"Good." She told him. "I told her we should have her over at some point." David like that idea. It had been a while since he saw his sister.

Taking a seat by the sleeping teenagers, he gently placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. He shook her shoulder slightly. "Hey, Tori…"

Her eyes fluttered open a second later. She smiled, "Hi, Dad…"

"Hi, Baby…" He smiled, and then took his hand to Robbie's shoulder. "Robbie?"

His eyes opened a few moments later. "Hi, Mr. Vega."

"It's time to get up." He told the two of them. "Dinner's almost ready. You two get washed up, and then after we eat dinner, we have much to discuss."

"Yeah, we do…" Tori told him as she pulled away from Robbie.

"How'd you sleep?"

She felt two arms wrap around her as Robbie pulled himself into a sitting position. She smiled at the security she felt surround her. "Pretty well."

He was about to answer when they heard the doorbell. All four of them looked at one another for a moment. "I got it." He told them as he pulled up from the seat and made his way to the door.

Opening it, he was surprised to see two teenagers that he didn't think he would see again for a while at least.

"Hi, Mr. Vega." The young man said.

"Hi!" The redhead chirped.

He lowered his gaze at the two of them. "I don't know if it's a good idea for you two to be here right now."

"Look, um…" The young man said. "Sorry about last night." He told him. "We should've never barged in."

"It was Jade just being Jade." Cat said to him.

"Dad?"

He turned his head and noticed Tor approaching the door. Robbie behind her, a few inches away, but still under his protective gaze.

"Yeah, Baby?" He asked.

"We got this." She said calmly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Robbie told him. The father nodded and went back to the kitchen to help his wife.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

Robbie lowered his gaze. "I thought I told you were dead to us."

"You did." Andre said.

"I think you better leave then." Tori told them.

"But we want to make sure you're alright." Cat added.

"We're fine." Robbie said to her. "I think you better go."

"We understand that you're still mad at us." Andre said. "And I want to apologize."

"We both do." Cat said, covering them both.

"Ok, you're sorry." Robbie said.

"You can go." Tori told them.

Andre looked at his former friends, and could see the pain in their voices still. They're demeanor may have been calm, but the way they spoke was still cold. "Yeah…we're sorry…"

He watched as he saw Robbie place a hand on Tori's chest, almost as if he was protecting her, watching out. Keeping an eye on Tori. "We're sorry about Yerba…"

"Well, you may be sorry, but you're not forgiven." Tori told him. "You'll never be forgiven."

He nodded, "Alright, then…" Andre told them. He turned to look at Cat, "I think we should leave."

"Good idea." Robbie said, calmly.

"But the baby!"

"Who told you about a baby?" Tori asked.

"Cat saw you at CVS." Andre told them. "She saw you with pregnancy tests."

"You saw us?" Robbie asked.

"Who's the father?" Cat asked.

Robbie looked at them as if a shot was punched in his gut. He let out small breath, "I think you better go."

"But we want to know the father." Cat asked.

"We just want the kid to be brought up right." Andre covered.

"The 'kid' is going to be fine." Tori said, annoyed. "You should go."

"We just want to make sure if the father is around." Andre told them. "He should know about this."

"Who is the father?" Cat asked.

"The 'father' knows." Robbie told them.

"Alright then…" Andre told them. "We'll do anything we can to help out."

Tori glared at him, "You're not welcome here."

"We just want to make sure the baby is safe." Cat said.

"I think you better go." Robbie told them. His hand on the door. He started to close it.

"Look! We're sorry ok!" Andre pleaded, trying to get the door to swing back open. "We just want to be back like it used to be."

"It's never going to be okay." Robbie growled, flinging the door back open. "What you did is unforgivable!"

"We're sorry!" Cat announced.

"Saying 'sorry' isn't going to cut it." Tori told them.

"We just want it to be ok so that when the baby is born…"

"There is no baby!" Robbie hollered. "There never was!"

"But the pregnancy tests?" Andre asked.

"Robbie and I did the tests." Tori told them. "He never got me pregnant!"

"But if I did, I would never let you two near my son or daughter."

"Wait?" Andre asked, "You're the 'father'?"

"You slept together?" Cat asked.

She never got an answer.

The door slammed in their face.

TBC in 5D

**Well, there you go. 5c is done. The chapter 5 arc will be over next chapter. Wow, chapter 5 was long. As long as I got you here, I want to say a couple things.**

**I want to return all the recommendations that Bound and Unbound have received. So thank you to ZenNoMai and Maybewolf. You mentioning my work is greatly appreciated.**

**I also want to point out that there is another RORI writer who hasn't got much notice too. He's actually a good reviewer and has been with me since the beginning. So please, check out SuperNeos2's fic, Robbie's Fate. It's a great read, and it deserves some feedback too.**

**The same can be said about Take Me Home Tonight by Havok Mayhem. Both are great stories and both deserve more feedback.**

**I also want to say that I just posted a one-shot called, 'Everything Wrong.' It's based off the recent episode, 'The Wrong Couple' and I hope you all get a chance to read it.**

**So, thanks again for all the feeback! You guys did it! I got 100 plus reviews! We're about to beat Bound's record! Thank you all!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**


	12. Chapter Five D

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Five D<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>After the four of them finished their dinner, each of them relaxed in their seats.<p>

David took a breath after he took a sip of his water. Looking at his wife, the two them exchanged glances knowing what was needed to be talked about. He turned to his daughter who was finisher her serving of mashed potatoes.

"You're mom sent Trina out for the night so we can talk."

His wife nodded, "We wanted to make sure that whatever you tell us, it will just between us. No one is going to hear anything, and we don't plan on telling anyone."

"Unless you're okay with telling someone." David clarified. "We understand that you two went through allot, and we understand that you two turned to each other in ways that you did because you only had each other."

"And we're grateful for that." Holly added. "Being in that cell together, stranded, by yourselves, in another country must have been…"

Tori sighed, "It was scary." She looked at her friend, "It was the most terrifying time in our lives."

"And if I didn't have Tori, I have no doubt in my mind that I would never of survived." He told them. "The fact that I was on the woman's side…"

"And honestly? It was both the scariest time in our life and the best."

Robbie looked at Tori, "Being in the same cell only cemented our relationship."

"Being together for two weeks, trapped together, depending on each other, you can go either one of two ways…"

"We could either hate each other, or we could love each other."

"Falling for each other was nothing that we planned on either." Tori told them. "Robbie and I didn't come to the other and say, 'I'm in love with you.'"

"I mean, it did happen." Robbie told them. "But it wasn't because I was telling her in hopes to get a response."

"It happened like it was the next step. Our love just grew out of our friendship, and we both went along with it. We both came together when we needed it most, and we never looked back."

Robbie gulped. "And if it wasn't for 'Big Bertha'…"

Holly looked at them, eyes widened, "'Big Bertha?'"

"What's a 'Big Bertha'?" David asked, not getting the person's name.

Tori looked at Robbie, and he looked back at her. They looked at one another, knowing what was about to be discussed. And they knew that the truth of Yerba had to delve into. It was the only way that Tori's parents would understand just how dramatic their time together was. He gave her a nod, and mouthed two words, 'Go ahead.'

Tori nodded. She looked at her parents, saw the concern and love in their eyes. She took a deep breath, "This is where things get difficult."

"What happened, Baby?" David asked.

"Remember how I said I was the only boy on the woman's side…" Robbie said, his voice low. The Vegas nodded.

"Well, one day, it was the first day after Robbie came back from solitary confinement?"

Holly looked at Robbie, "You were in solitary confinement?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?" David asked.

"A guard made a move on Tori." He watched as Holly Vega had a look on her face. He glanced at David Vega who could only be described as showing a fatherly reaction. "And when he did that, I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled the guard off of Tori. He then attacked me, and before I could fight back, another guard took me away. They placed me in temporal isolation. I spent two days by myself in that room."

"It was horrible." Tori remarked. "They threw him back in the cell two days later. He was exhausted, he was shaking, and he was crying. He never felt so alone." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I wrapped my arms around him, and we spent the first night together. Just holding each other. I didn't want him to be alone that night. "

"What does this have to do with 'Big Bertha'?" David asked.

"'Big Bertha' happened the next day." Robbie told them. He took a breath, "Tori and I found a bush behind some bleachers. And we used that as time to get away, try to just be ourselves."

"And we were just hugging. Robbie kept telling me that he felt like something was about to happen."

He smirked, "And it did." Robbie let out a breath, "We were discovered. "

"And 'Big Bertha' decided to use it to her advantage. She got a hold of me after during the day. Took me the broom closet. And she told me her plan."

"Plan?" Holly asked.

"'Big Bertha' saw Robbie and me together. She threatened that either we agree to this or she go to the chancellor and tell them what we were doing."

"What you were doing?" David asked.

"She used our friendship against us and threated to tell the chancellor that if we didn't agree to what she had to offer, she would tell the chancellor that we were sleeping together."

"…and if she told him that, I was afraid he'd take Robbie away." Tori admitted. "We couldn't deal if we weren't together." Her parents, nodded, starting to understand just how close they were becoming. "So, she came to me in the closet." Tori told them. "And she said to me, either I agree to her plan, or Robbie would be torn apart."

"She wanted to pimp me out." Robbie told them finally. "Since I was the only guy on their side, she wanted to use that to their advantage. She wanted me to have sex with all the women on that side."

Holly looked at them, "She wanted you to sleep with them?"

David sighed, "If a man was on the women's side, that would happen."

Tori nodded, "Yeah. And that day, that was the first day we had sex. It was either never know the 'Pure Robbie,' or only get the chance to be with him as a 'scarred, emotionally damaged, abused Robbie.'" Tears began to well in her eyes." She saw Robbie coming over to her, but she shook her head, "I'm okay."

"So you slept together because you didn't want Robbie…" Holly started.

"I didn't want Robbie to get screwed over. I didn't want him to be a shell of what he was, and I wanted to know Robbie the best way I could. I wanted to experience him and know how beautiful he really is."

Robbie sat down in his chair again. "And we slept together. We didn't want to be separated." He said to them, taking a sip of water. "We were always afraid that the chancellor would tear us apart. That he would put me on the man side, and we'd barely get a chance to see each other." He let out a sigh. "So, we regretfully agreed to Bertha's plan."

"Did you actually go through with it?" Holly asked. "Did you sleep with the other women?"

"No he didn't." Tori told them. "However, it's not what I thought…"

Robbie nodded, "The next day, Bertha came to our cell. Tori and I tried to come up with anything that would stop this. But Bertha wouldn't budge." He smirked, "I faked a rope climbing injury."

"I offered singing lessons." Tori added. "But she didn't buy it."

"She took me to my first 'appointment.'…"

And it was at that moment when Robbie told them about Dana and the how she helped him come to realize that Tori and him were in love. That was how they came together. For Robbie, it was through his talk with Dana. For Tori, it was the fear that what was happening to him. They talked about how they came together, and how they found their love.

"But that wasn't the end of the story…" Robbie added.

"In order to get 'Big Bertha' off our backs, Robbie, Dana, and Monica." Both David and Holly looked at them in confusion. "The head of Cat's prison gang…"

"Cat was part of a prison gang?" David asked.

"Apparently she was the smart one too." Robbie pointed out.

"So we came together and put a plan in action. We put pills on Bertha during a planned riot." Tori said. "And it worked for the most part." Her voice trailing off at the end of that statement.

"The plan was to get Bertha in solitary confinement." Robbie told them. "Which it did, but something else happened."

Tori took a breath, "I got in a fight with Bertha. When the guards separated us, they took me too. I was sent into solitary confinement. For two days."

"You got sent into solitary?" David asked.

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, she did." He said to them in a whisper. "And that's where things get worse."

"How could they get worse?" Holly asked.

Tori sighed. She looked over to Robbie, "Is it okay if we take this to the couch?" The parents nodded, and they all went to the living room. Robbie took the couch and held his arms open. Tori fell into him and soon felt his arms circle around her, providing the comfort that only he could provide. She soon felt a kiss on her neck which only resorted in her smiling. "Those two days were…."

"What happened, Tori?" David asked from his chair. He looked at his wife who sat on the other end of the couch. They then turned to the two teenagers.

"This is where it gets interesting…" Tori told them. She let out breath. Feeling Robbie's hand on her thigh, she felt a surge of strength flow through her. "During those two days…I got visits."

"Visits?" Holly asked.

"I dunno how it started." She said to them. "It just happened that first day. I started to see people. I started to see people who weren't there." She felt Robbie wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to help her thought this. "I started to hear voices too. I started to have conversations with hallucinations. I saw Jade, I saw Cat, I saw Robbie, and I even saw Rex…"

"What do you mean you saw?" David asked.

"I started to see them. I actually talked to them, and they talked back to me." Tears welled in her eyes. "They wouldn't leave me alone. They kept coming. For the next two days I was stuck in that room, listening to all of these people torturing me." Tears stated to flow down her cheeks. " They wouldn't leave me alone. They kept making fun of me, they kept making fun of my relationship with Robbie, they kept coming.

"I didn't know what was real. I didn't know how this kept happening. I even started think I was crazy."

"Oh Baby…" Holly said to her, tears in her eyes too.

"It was horrible. I was alone, in a shed, and I kept seeing Jade. And even when I got out of that shed, I kept seeing her. She kept torturing me, she kept making sick sex jokes, and she kept calling me crazy. I didn't even know I was out of the shed until Robbie came to me that day. "

"Seeing Tori like that, seeing her wrecked, a mess, it was the most frightening thing I ever saw." He told them. "She didn't even know if it was me or not. She kept telling me I wasn't real."

"Robbie was so wonderful that night. The way he got through to me, the way he held me, the way he kissed me, it was just what I needed after those two days." She told them. "But even then, I still got visits. I still saw Jade..."

"It was actually the next day when we were called into the chancellor's office." He told them. "That was when we heard from Spencer. And that's when we got out of Yerba."

David took a breath, "Do you still…um…do you still see 'Jade'?"

'I haven't seen her since I've been back." Tori answered.

"But she still dreams about it." He said to them.

Holly looked at them, "That why you were screaming, wasn't it?"

Tori nodded, "I was dreaming about Jade and Rex. It was their usual torment." She let out a breath. "They haven't appeared to me though…"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" David asked.

She let out a sigh, "I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Holly asked.

"She thinks you're going to send her to a mental hospital." He told them. "She think you'll separate us and that she'll never see me again."

"I already went two days without him…" Tori told her father. "And I started to see people. If I go longer without seeing him…"

"You're afraid something else will happen." Holly observed.

Tori looked at them, "Please, don't send me away." Tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please don't take me away from Robbie. Please don't separate us."

David got to his feet and pulled Tori into a hug. He watched as Holly joined them. "We're not going to send you away." David told her. "We're not going to separate you."

She looked at him, "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"We think you're a girl who needs help." Holly told her, pulling herself out of the hug. She looked at Robbie. "It's obvious you two love each other, and its obvious that you'd do anything for each other."

"We won't tear you apart." David told her. He watched as Robbie got to his feet. He gingerly passed Tori to Robbie. "We won't send you away."

"You won't?" Tori asked, her voice laced with sadness.

"We'll figure this out." He told them.

"All I need to know is that Robbie will be with me."

Holly agreed, "Robbie will, Baby."

He nodded, "Why don't you two go to bed. When you get up in the morning, we'll talk about Sherwood. But right now, you two get some sleep."

"You sure?" Robbie asked.

"Yes." Holly told him.

"You both can spend the night in Tori's room."

The two parents watched as Tori and Robbie headed up the stairs.

"What do we do David?" Holly asked.

He let out a sigh, "One thing we don't do is tear them apart." He told her. "Everything else?" She looked at him. "We can wait for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>TBC in Chapter 6<p>

I hope this turned out well, and I hope you all liked it. I think this chapter also served as a way to get anyone who hasn't read Bound up to date on what happened to Tori and Robbie previously.

I hope you like it, and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter Six A

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: 6 A<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Principal Matthews."<p>

That being said, David Vega hung up the phone. He looked at his wife, "We're good to go."

"So we are doing Sherwood then?" Holly asked from the kitchen table. Taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Pretty much." He placed the phone back in the cradle. "It's the easiest answer for us right now." David spun around, and leaned against a counter. His arms crossed his chest. "I know Tori isn't going to be happy about this, but this is only a semester."

Holly placed her fork back on her plate. Standing up, she added, "But will Tori see it like that?"

"See it like what?"

Both parents looked to their left as when they saw Tori crossing the threshold. Robbie followed her. Holly went to the stove and grabbed a couple plates that were left on the side. "Your father just got off the phone with Principal Matthews."

"Principal Matthews…" Tori said, slowly. She turned to her father, "Dad?"

He sighed, "We don't have much of a choice, Tori." David released his arms and stepped closer to his youngest. "We can't have you not go to school."

"Isn't there anything else?" She asked. Pleading with him.

"What's so bad about Sherwood?" Robbie asked, confused.

"I just don't like it." She told him, looking at him. "I mean, it was alright when I first went there." Tori shrugged, "I didn't have anything to compare it to."

Robbie nodded slowly, understanding where she was coming from, "And then when you came to Hollywood Arts…"

"I saw what school could be like." She told him with a smile.

"Tori, that was a performing arts school." David reminded her. "They aren't in the same league as each other."

"Your dad's right." Holly said placing two plates on the table. "Sherwood is designed to purely educate. They don't have a play going on every week or a concert every week."

She sighed, "I know…"

"It's only for a semester." David reasoned. "Then you, Robbie, and even possibly Trina can start at Hollywood Arts in the fall."

Robbie grinned, "Besides, we'll be together, right?"

"Yeah, we would be…" Tori said with a smile.

"Right," Holly told them. Giving both of them carton of orange juice. "And at least you know what you're getting into."

Robbie smirked, "And no Bird Scene either."

"There is that…" She said. Tori then took her fork and grabbed a piece of egg. "It might not be so bad after all."

"Good." David told her. "All you have to do is go to the principal's office and get the secretary to give you your schedules."

"That's it?" She asked.

"We tried to get you and Robbie in as many classes as we could." Her mother said.

Robbie looked at Tori's mother, "How many classes do we have together?"

David sighed, "Because the spring semester is already in progress, trying to find classes for the both of you was hard."

"Your father was able to get you two in four classes together." Holly explained.

"You'll have two where you won't be in the same classroom." He told them. "But you do have lunch together."

"That's not so bad." Robbie told Tori. "We've been apart for longer than two classes before."

She sighed. "I know…" Taking a piece of egg again, she looked at her father. He had a concerned look on his face. "Thanks for being so understanding last night."

"Both of you." Robbie told the mother.

David took a seat by his daughter. "We just wish you two talked to us sooner."

"It's not easy to tell your parents you might be crazy." Tori told them, solemnly.

"We don't think you're crazy." Holly told her.

"We'll make some calls today." Her father said to her. "Your mom and I are going to try and find a therapist for you."

"One that will agree to see you and Robbie together." Holly pointed out.

"It was very clear that you two remain together." He told her. David looked at his wife who gave him a nod. "Which we've come to a decision. You two can sleep together. You can share the bed."

"We can?" Robbie asked.

Tori looked at him with eagerness, "Really?"

"The last thing we want is for Tori to scream again." Holly said. "If it takes Robbie to calm you down, you might as well be in the same room."

David took a breath. "As for sleeping together…"

"You are going to have to be on the pill." Holly told Tori. "We want you to be safe."

"No unwanted pregnancies." David clarified.

"No problem there." Tori admitted.

"And you might want to look into getting condoms, Robbie." He looked at the mother, confused. "Just for an added precaution. "

"Yes, Ma'am." He told her, straight faced.

"Good." David told them.

"And make sure that if you are going to fornicate, make sure Trina isn't around." David told them.

"The last thing we need is Trina to know that you two are having sex." Holly told the two of them.

"You don't have to tell us again." Tori said.

* * *

><p>"So this is Sherwood?" Robbie asked as the two of them were at the foot of the building.<p>

"Yeah." Tori sighed. She tightened the strap of her backpack. "I spent a good six months here."

Robbie looked at her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"You didn't have to go to school here." She reminded him.

"It's a school."

"Right, a school." She told him, honestly. "This isn't Bayside."

He smirked, "And I just leaned to stop time."

Tori grinned, "You're silly."

"And you're just realizing this now?" Robbie asked.

"Right." She grinned. "I forgot how school was like for us."

"Life before Yerba wasn't all bad."

"The only good thing about before Yerba was…

Robbie looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "And that is…"

"Um…" Tori told him, she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "You mind if I get back to you on that."

"Not at all." Robbie told her. He offered her his arm. "Would you be so kind to show me around."

She grabbed his arm, "No problem." Tori gave him a smile. "I'll show you where the broom closet is too."

"We gotta know where that is, huh?"

"Only if you want to have some much needed fun."

He grinned, "I'm all about the much needed fun."

The two of them walked up the steps of Sherwood. As they went inside, Tori looked to her right, "Over there is the cafeteria."

"How's the food?"

"Um…" She gave it some thought. "Better than Yerba. Not as good as Asphalt Café."

"Gotcha."

"Just be warned about the green jello."

"Powdered or instant?"

She shrugged, "Dunno. Never thought about it." He nodded, "Just don't eat it."

"Noted." He said to her, as they turned the corner.

"We got the art room over there and the music room nextdoor." He nodded. "Over here is woodshop." She pointed down the hall. "Home Ec is over."

He grinned, "Maybe you can show the teacher the recipe to 'Spicy Tuna Balls'?"

She groaned, "I dunno about that." He smirked. "I can show her 'Spaghetti Tacos.'"

"That's always a plus." He said with a smile. Then showed a confused, "I wonder if Spencer gets royalties for that."

"That's a good question." She pointed out. "We'll ask him that later." They continued to walk. "Up here are classrooms." They walked up the stairs. "We got math down there and literature over here." He nodded. "Social Studies at the end of the hallway."

"Math, Literature, Social Studies…" He repeated.

"Right." She told him. They walked down the hall. "Down below us is the language area."

Robbie groaned, "Am I going to have to learn French?" He smirked, "I barely remember Hebrew."

"You know how to speak Hebrew?"

"Not very much anymore." He told her. "I remembered what I needed for my Bar-Mitzvah. And that was it. I stopped learning after that."

"Oh."

"Yeah," He told with a smirk, "My time with Hebrew came to an end." He smiled. "We parted on the best of terms."

"You did, huh?"

"Yep." He looked at her, "I threw the book away and it didn't complain."

"That would be the way to do it."

"I did get a paper cut though."

"Poor, Baby." She said with a smile. "Want me to kiss and make it better?"

"I'll tell you what you can kiss." Robbie said with a smile.

The two of them stopped in the hallway. Robbie grinned, and looked at her. He took his hands and placed them around her cheeks. He licked his lips and started to lean in for the kiss.

Robbie sudden found himself falling to the ground. He landed hard on the floor. "Ouch."

"Robbie?"

He looked up, his eyes widened.

"Tori?"

"Danny?"

Robbie groaned, "Danny…"

* * *

><p>TBC in 6 B<p>

There really isn't a cameo in this chapter, but there is a show that is talked about. And it's pretty easy to stop. But remember this, this is the Bayside of 'Saved by the Bell.' Not 'That So Raven.'

**Well, this is the beginning of chapter 6. We're hitting Sherwood right now. So, this should be interesting.**

**Also, since I got you here, a new RORI fic just sprang up today. And it's awesome. You should go read it, and please, leave him some feedback. 'Broken, Beet, and Scarred.' It's by Raiden 2342. Check it out. It's a great read.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I was fun to write. I love writing dialogue.**


	14. Chapter Six B

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: 6 B<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh sorry."<p>

A hand went down fast and was offered to the fallen young man. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I bet…" Robbie told him, accepting his hand. He helped pick him up. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry." Danny told him, now at eye-level. He turned to Tori, "What are you two doing here?"

"We uh…" Tori said slowly. "Kinda go here now."

"Go here now?" Danny asked. "What happened? I thought you two were going to Hollywood Arts."

"We were." Robbie told him. "We just…" Tori looked at him for a moment, her eyes questioning what he was about to say. "transferred…?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah, transferred." She smiled.

"So you transferred here?"

"We're researching a role." Tori told him.

"You're researching a role about a student?" Danny asked, not believing what he was being told. "Tori, aren't you and Robbie already students?" He smirked, "You already belonged to a high school. Hollywood Arts."

Robbie's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered that morning's talk with the Vegas. "But we needed to go to a school that wasn't a performing arts one. We needed the public school experience."

"Ok…" Danny said. He looked at the two of them, "So you two left Hollywood Arts, transferred here, because you two are researching the role of a regular high school student."

"Right." Tori told him.

"Yeperoonie."

"And…that would explain why Trina is here too?" He asked, not buying their excuse.

"Danny…" Tori sighed. She looked at Robbie who had a confused look on his face. "Something happened…and we…Robbie and I…"

"We…"

Tori's eyes widened, "We didn't exactly transfer..." He looked at her, "But we are taking some classes here. Hollywood Arts just got a new principal, and some of the classes overflowed. Some of us had to come here to take the classes that were offered here."

"And Trina?" He asked.

Tori shrugged, "Trina failed her re-audition. My parents couldn't get her back in."

"Ok then." Danny said simply. "That makes sense."

Robbie smirked, "Yeah, I guess it does…"

Tori smiled. "Robbie and I are only here for the spring semester. Come fall, we should be back at Hollywood Arts."

He nodded, "Well, school is the same since you left." Danny looked down the hall, "The teachers are still teaching, nothing new."

"Same ole, same ole, huh?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Um, Tori?" She turned to Robbie. "We have to get our schedules."

"Right." She smiled. "Robbie and I have to get our schedules."

Danny nodded, "Meet you two for lunch?"

"Um…" Tori thought for a second. "Sure… if it works out that way."

Danny smiled, "Good." He looked at Robbie, "I hope you like it here." Then glancing to Tori, "Welcome back."

Danny then left them.

* * *

><p>Tori closed the door to the principal's office. She looked at her friend, "You're quiet all of a sudden."<p>

"I didn't realize I was quiet." He told her, his voice low.

"You alright?"

He nodded, tightened his strap slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tori looked at his demeanor, "Why don't I believe you?"

He shrugged, "Because... I…"

"Robbie, what's wrong?" She asked him, finally.

He let out a breath, "Nothing's wrong."

"Robbie…" She said slowly. "There's no use hiding anything from each other." Tori approached him, her hands went his shoulders, making sure that he was looking at her. "We've been through too much together. There's no reason for either of us to hide anything from the other."

He nodded slowly, sighed, "I know…"

She gave him a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Tori…I…" Robbie began.

"Tori! Hi!"

Tori turned around and saw her sister coming down the hall. "Trina?"

"Hi." She walked up to her. "Fancy meeting you here."

"We go here now." Tori told her.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Robbie." Tori told her, amazed that her sister didn't remember that she was going here too.

"Oh right." Trina said with a grin. Suddenly seeing Robbie standing behind her sister.

"Yeah, hi, Trina." Robbie greeted.

"What's going on?" Tori asked. "Robbie and I were about to…"

"Tori, I need your help." She said with a smile. "I need your help to get back into Hollywood Arts."

"Trina, we can't." She told her sister. "If you would pay attention more, you would know that."

"That was before Helen ever heard you sing." Trina stated.

Tori was about to say something when Robbie spoke up. "We tried, Trina. We tried to get back, but you know why we can't…"

She glanced at Robbie, "But if we do something. We find something on her, we can probably get back in."

"Trina, I am not going to blackmail the new principal." Tori told her. She faced her, "Robbie and I just got back. The last thing we want to do is put her in a bad position. If it fails, then we'll never be able to go back."

"But Tori, we can. If we…"

"Trina…"

"Tori…"

"Vega sisters…"

Tori and Trina looked at Robbie finally. "Tori and I tried to get back. We missed the deadline." He approached the elder sister. "And you didn't get in because you didn't practice." He grabbed Tori by the hand. "Tori and I were about to say something to each other, and then you barge in."

"Barge in?" Trina looked at him. "I can 'barge' in anywhere I want." She told him. "Tori is my sister. I can come to her and talk to her anytime I want."

"Anytime?" He asked.

"Yeah, anytime." Trina reasoned.

"Then where were you two weeks ago." Trina looked at him, surprised. "And don't give us any Kel Mitchell crap."

He took Tori by the hand and headed down the hall, leaving Trina by herself.

The two of them turned the corner and Robbie started looking for empty classrooms. He kept glancing one glass window to another. When he did, he opened the door, and they both walked in. He closed the door behind them, and locked it.

"Wow Robbie…"

He turned, and looked at his friend, and saw a smile on her face. "I like it when you're forceful."

He couldn't help but smile at her, "You do?"

She nodded, "It's very sexy." She then took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "I knew you had courage. I knew you had the ability to stand up for yourself."

He grinned, "When it's about you, then yeah, I feel the need to protect you."

"I feel that way too." She told him. "You're mine, Robbie Shapiro. Never forget that."

He nodded, "I'll try not to."

"So what you want to tell me?"

Robbie let out a breath, "Well…" He looked at her, seeing the love in her eyes for him. "I'm just worried…"

She nodded slowly, "About…"

"Danny…"

Tori showed a confused look, "What about Danny?"

He looked at her, "I just can't help but remember the last time you saw him."

"Oh." Tori said, in realization.

"You two kissed, and you sprayed cheddar cheese all over him and Cat." Robbie finally told her. "And what really is bothering me…"

She let out a breath, "Robbie…"

"Tori, I know the truth about me." He tried to give her a straight face, but couldn't help but well up a few tears. "I know you two have a history. And I know, I'm not Daniel Angel. I'm no Ryder Daniels, and I'm no Steven Carson…"

She took her hands and caressed his cheeks, her fingers feeling the curls behind ears. "I'm Robbie Shapiro. The kid who…"

"Will you stop doing that?"

He looked at her, confused.

"You're so much better than those guys." She told him. "You, Robbie Shapiro, are the best man I know. You're the one that I love. You're the one I fell in love with. You wouldn't be living with me, you wouldn't be sleeping with me, and you wouldn't be having sex with me if I didn't."

He just looked at her.

"There are so many Danny Angels in the world." She told him. "There are so many of his type." A smile crossed her lips. "But there is only one Robbie Shapiro. And that Robbie Shapiro is standing right in front of me, his arms wrapped around my waist, and his eyes looking down into my soul. I love you, Robbie. I love you so much, and it hurts me that you think you're not worth it.

He let out a sigh.

"And you're going to have to realize that you're stuck with me."

He nodded.

"I love you, Robbie."

"I love you, Tori."

He leaned and kissed her.

It was at that moment when they heard a bell ring.

He pulled back, "What bell is that?"

Tori pulled out her schedule. She looked at it, and smiled.

"What class?"

"Sex Ed."

* * *

><p>TBC in 6 C<p> 


	15. Chapter Seven A

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Seven A<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Things didn't make any sense.<p>

Three days have passed when Danny Angel first became aware of the return of Tori Vega and her friend Robbie Shapiro. From what he was told, he thought they were only at Sherwood for a few classes, but lately, it had become apparent that there was something more to it.

He just didn't know what.

All he knew for sure was that Tori and Robbie were always together. Sure, he could understand that they were friends, and that they both came from Hollywood Arts. But the difference was Tori.

Danny knew Tori before Hollywood Arts, and he knew the way she used to act here. He remembered that Tori used to have another life here. She had a group of friends, she had a number of guys lining up to try and date her, and she had been known to be a very social person.

It was a very different attitude than Trina.

And allot of people flocked to Tori because she was the sister that everyone wanted to be friends with.

But like he thought earlier, there was something off with Tori.

Yes, he knew that Hollywood Arts had a hand in it, but he also felt that Tori would try to recapture her life here, try to reacquaint herself with her former Sherwood life.

But she didn't.

All that Tori did was hang around Robbie.

Tori disregarded her whole former life.

It was strange.

Too strange if you asked Danny.

Not because of her constant close relationship with Robbie, but of her total disregard of her former life.

Danny let out a sigh as he shifted in his seat. He took his highlighter and continued to go over his notebook. He looked up and just as he thought, he saw Robbie and Tori together in the far corner of the study hall. Off in their own little world.

And he began to wonder if he can't find some way to get the past out of Tori, then maybe there would be a way to get into the present with her. Not because he wanted to date her, but he wanted to just get to the point where they could be good friends again.

To put it simply, he missed her.

Drumming his fingers on the desk, he needed some way to get back into her world, to get back the friendship that he missed. Even if it meant accepting Robbie as almost symbiotic attachment.

Danny just wanted back in her world.

And as he looked down at his notebook, he had a number circled upon the paper. He looked at Tori and Robbie, and then at the number. Taking out his pear phone, he dialed a familiar number and sent out a text. Hoping that this would lead somewhere positive.

* * *

><p>Two brown eyes watched from a familiar closet.<p>

"Watch where you going, Cat!"

Cat turned around and noticed Andre recovering from a shove. "Watch what?"

"Where you going!" He yelled.

"Jeeze, Andre. You don't have to scream at her." Jade said, coming through the door to their upcoming acting class.

He turned to Jade, "Wait, you're defending her?" Andre asked her, surprised from her attitude.

"You're the one who's yelling at her!" She yelled back.

Suddenly a familiar texting beep came from a pocket. A hand went into a pocket, and pulled out the phone. Flipping it open, a message was read to the reader. A sigh escaped the reader's lips. The reader looked back at the scene unfolding and decided to let them have it out. Turning the corner, the reader walked out of the room, leaving the three of them to themselves.

"I'm not yelling at her." Andre told her. His voice still angry.

"You're raising your voice at her!" Jade shot back.

"So are you!"

"I'm defending her."

"Cat didn't watch where she was going." Andre confirmed.

"How can I watch where I'm going?" She asked him confused.

"By keeping your eyes open." He told her.

"My eyes are open." She said. Cat turned to Jade, "Are my eyes open?"

"Of course you're eyes are open." Jade hissed at her.

"So how did I run into Andre?" Cat asked, confused.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Andre told her. He shook his head, "I mean, why can't you ever make any sense?"

Cat looked at him strangely. She went into her pocket and pulled out a few coins. "I have a quarter, a dime, two pennies…"

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

She looked down at the coins, "I have thirty-seven cents…" She smiled, "I have enough to buy some gum! Yay!"

"Oh god, Cat!" Andre yelled.

"Guys!"

All three of them looked at Beck strangely. "So now you talk?"

"I was taking answering a text message." He told the three of them. Beck crossed her arms and leaned against his closet. "Do you realize that you're all acting strangely?"

"How are we acting strangely?" Andre asked.

He left his spot, "When was the last time you yelled at Cat?" He then glanced at his girlfriend, "When was the last time you defended her?"

Jade crossed her arms, "I defend Cat all the time." He gave her a look, "What? I do."

"More like you either get her fill her mouth up with candy or get her to color animals a certain color." Andre pointed out. His eyes widened, and then took a step back, "Woah, we are acting wonky."

"Wonky?" Cat asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, Willy Wonky." He glanced at Beck. "Was I really screaming at Cat?"

"I'm just surprised she didn't faint." He told his friend.

"Wow." He whispered in shock.

"Yeah, I think we need to take a moment here and collect our thoughts." He looked at Jade, "I'll see you later, Babe. I got to do something." He leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you got to go do?" Jade asked.

He gave her a smile, "Relax." He glanced at his friends, "I'll see you guys later…"

Beck Oliver left the three of them confused.

* * *

><p>Beck's hand closed his locker. He turned to his left, and then to his right.<p>

The coast was clear.

Letting out a breath, he took his phone and flipped it open. He quickly dialed the number from earlier and brought it to his ear.

A few moments passed and a couple rings occurred.

The phone suddenly picked up and a voice came on from the other end.

"Yeah, Dude, it's me." He took a moment and tightened his bag strap closer to his chest. "They're with you? At Sherwood?"

He gave a confused look. "Yeah, I knew they were at Sherwood. When they get there? Three days? Wow. I didn't know they got there so soon."

Beck nodded, "Wow. And they keep to themselves?" When he asked that, he couldn't help but understand why they were acting that way.

Hearing that from Danny only cemented what he gathered.

Within the last few days, he had begun to figure things out. From the moment he heard from Cat and Andre, he knew he was wrong. He knew from the moment that Tori and Robbie landed, he knew he was wrong. He knew that thinking Robbie not being a viable 'father' for Tori's supposed baby was wrong.

If anything, he should've seen the possibility that they became an item was something completely plausible. Being trapped together, being stranded together, being the only link they had, he couldn't believe he ever dismissed the idea that Tori and Robbie became a couple.

But he didn't?

And now?

All of his friends were acting strangely. Andre was yelling at Cat, Jade was defending her, and none of them could agree on anything. Each of them were drifting apart, and he couldn't help but wonder that when Tori and Robbie yelled at them, that something in them broke. Something that each of them needed in order to function.

They were a family.

And now that they were broken up? Now that Tori and Robbie were at Sherwood of all places, Beck knew something had to be done. For the sake of their group, something had to be done.

Robbie and Tori meant that much to them.

He only wished he could get them to listen to them.

Beck let out a breath and went back to the phone.

"Yeah, Dude, something's gotta be done. Meet me at my place. Tonight. 7:30. I'll see you then."

Beck hung up the phone.

He just hoped something could be done.

* * *

><p>TBC in 7B<p> 


	16. Chapter Seven B

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Seven B<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"So why do you want to be alone tonight?"<p>

Beck sighed, "I just got something to take care of."

"What do you need to care of, Beck?" Jade asked into the phone. "What is it with you today? You left in the middle of something to answer a text, you leave me behind, not giving me a reason for why you had go, and now you want to stay in your trailer for the night?"

Beck let out a breath, "Jade, nothing is happening."

"Then why all the secrets?" She asked again, her voice irritated.

"I'm allowed to have secrets, Jade." Beck told her.

"Not from me." She told him.

"Jade, just take a moment." He reasoned. "Do you really think I would do anything to harm you?"

She remained quiet.

"Jade, I know things for you are difficult sometimes, and I understand that you have trust issues. I don't blame you for it." He told her with sincerity. "But I can promise you this, nothing is happening. I just want to have a quiet night at home."

She let out a breath, "I know…"

He gave her a smile and held his phone closer to his ear. "I'll make it up to you thought."

"How?" She asked, slightly interested.

"We can go to the Gorilla Club." He told her. "See people get knocked out by the gorilla."

"You know me so well, Babe."

He shrugged, "I love ya. It comes with the turf."

It was at that moment when a knock on the door occurred. Beck got off his bed and went to his door, opened it, and it revealed Danny Angel at the door. Beck held up his finger, placed it on his mouth. Danny nodded. Beck mouthed 'Thanks,' and gestured him to come forward.

"Who's that?"

Beck thought for a second. He couldn't let her know that Danny Angel was here. The last thing he needed was for her to drag Cat into this, and then have another argument.

"Just Ally." He smiled. "Relax Jade."

She nodded, "Fine."

"I'll see you in school tomorrow. Goodbye." Jade agreed finally, and then Beck added, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said finally, and then hung up.

Beck let out a breath, "That was close." He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. Beck turned around and noticed Danny sitting on his bed. "What's up?"

"I didn't ruin anything, did I?"

"Nah." He told him. "Just Jade. She wanted to know why I've been secretive lately." Danny showed a determined look. "Don't worry. I didn't say anything. Nobody knows you're here."

"Good." He told his friend. "The last thing we need is for Cat to know I'm here."

"That would be a bad idea if that happened." Beck agreed. "We just got to keep this to ourselves." He shrugged. "So, what you want to talk about?"

"Tori and Robbie." Danny answered. "I wanted to ask you how I can get into their world."

"Into their world?" He asked, confused. "I don't get what you mean?"

Danny repositioned leaned forward, watching Beck take the seat by his desk. "You see how they are. They're always together. Like they can't be separated."

He let out a nod, thinking back to how the way they've been acting since Robbie and Tori landed in LA.

"They've always been close." He told him, and he wasn't lying. Robbie and Tori were close friends before Yerba. But after Yerba? They were inseparable. And he could understand why. After all that time together in a cell, it would only pull two people together.

Either that, or aggravate them tremendously.

But he knew that wasn't the case. The fact that Tori and Robbie almost became parents confirmed their relationship.

"I get that." Danny told him, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I do. But…you would think Tori would try to reconnect with her old life."

He shrugged, "People change." Beck was beginning to believe that all too well. "It happens."

"But I want…"

Beck cut him off, "Danny, Robbie and Tori recently went through something. Something…"

He showed a confused look, "What happened?"

Beck sighed, "I can't tell you." He looked at the floor of his trailer, looking back at Danny, he brushed his fingers through his hair. "It actually lead to some interesting problems."

"Everything alright?" Danny asked.

He let out a breath, "I dunno."

"You don't know?" Danny questioned.

"Look, I want to help you, but I don't know how. If Tori and Robbie knew that you came to me…then they would cut off any friendship you have with them."

"Woah…" Danny said slowly.

"Yeah…"

"But how do I get them to open up?"

Beck gave it some thought. "For them to talk…" He took a moment, "It's not going to be easy, Danny. They've been put through something that people don't like talking about."

His eyes widened, "They're ok, right?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Beck said honestly. "I'm just saying that they won't bring up what happened. And it's not my place to tell." Danny nodded, "Look, I think what you need to do is, appeal to their interests. Try and find something that they like to do."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, Tori is an amazing singer. Robbie can actually act pretty well too." He thought for a second. "Actually if he didn't have Rex, I think he could actually do better."

"Rex?"

"Yeah, Rex…" Beck told him. Danny showed a confused look. "The puppet he walks around with."

Danny thought for a second, "Robbie doesn't walk around with a puppet."

This time Beck widened his eyes, "He doesn't?"

"No." He answered. "I haven't seen him with a puppet."

"Wow." Beck said, surprised. "That's big."

"It is?"

"Yeah…" Beck agreed. "That's great." He smiled. "About time too." Danny nodded. "But like I was saying, appeal to their interests. Maybe get them to help you put on a play."

"Put on a play…"

"Yeah," He told him. "that would be something they would help with."

"Uh huh…"

"Yeah, it would be." He said with a grin. Beck went into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out a card. "You can use these guys." He handed the card to Danny. "They're great."

"What is it?"

"A production company." He told him simply. "They'll help you for sure."

"Thanks."

Beck nodded, "Just make sure you don't tell Robbie and Tori about me. I don't want them to know I helped."

"You don't?"

He shook his head, "No." He let out a sigh. "I want them to be happy." Danny nodded. "I want them to find some happiness. And if they knew I was involved, they would drop you, Danny. They would pull away, and you would never get back into their lives."

Danny sighed, "You really hurt them, huh?"

He finally nodded, "More than I ever thought…"

Danny got to his feet, looked as Beck did the same. "You think you'll ever make up?"

"I hope so." He told him. "I would like to see them happy." He flashed a grin, "But don't worry about me. Just put on a play, find a way for them to open up to you."

"I will."

"Good." He took a moment. "Because knowing that they're happy makes me feel better, and then gives me hope that we can move passed our problems."

He nodded, and folded the card. He placed it in his pocket. "Thanks." He smirked, "And to think, if we didn't meet again at that party…"

"Yeah, then this would never of happened." He said with a grin. Beck offered his hand. "If you ever need anything, just text me."

Danny took his hand and nodded, "I will." He gave him a smile. "Thanks, Beck."

"Thanks for letting me know about what's been going on with them." Beck said.

He nodded, "I hope you find a way to get them back."

"Me too." Beck replied, he moved to the door, and opened it. "Have a good night, Danny."

"You too, Beck." He walked past his friend and down the steps. "Have a good one."

And then Danny left.

* * *

><p>TBC in 7C<p>

Also, since I got you here, I wanted to let you know I just started a new fic, Robbie Shapiro: Hollywood Stuntman. It's not a dark one, and not as serious as my other fics, but it will have some angst, and it is character driven. Please, if you haven't already, give the prologue a read. Thanks, and I hope you like it.

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter Seven C

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Seven C<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry about what happened between you and Cat, Bro."<p>

Danny looked up from his drink and turned to his friend. He let out a sigh, "Yeah, I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"If you ever want to talk…"

Danny smiled. He pulled his friend into a hug and told him, "Thanks, Matt." Matt returned the hug and pulled out. Then slapped his friend on the back. "Cat was one of a kind."

"I just don't want to see you brood about her too much."

He smirked, "I don't think that'll happen." Then shrugging, he added, "But it's nice to know that you're worried about me."

"It is the reason why I put this party together, man." Matt told his friend. "Just take it easy, and enjoy the party tonight." He slapped his shoulder again, "I'll see you in a little bit." Danny watched as his friend left him.

He let out a sigh, and took a sip of his drink again. Making a left, he started to drift through the sea of people filled up in the room. As he made his way, he couldn't help but notice allot of girls from Northridge around, dancing, either with other girls, guys, or even by himself.

But as he reached the far wall of the room, he found himself a chair. Taking a seat, he took a sip, and watched the scene in front of him unfold. He just kept watching, and continued to sit by himself. Flashes of Cat Valentine plagued his mind. Even though the two of them broke up, he couldn't help but miss her. There was definitely something in Cat's behavior that he couldn't shake. Her simple genuine altitude was what attracted him most, and now that she was gone, he couldn't help but regret that their relationship ended.

And of course Matt noticed Danny's behavior after the break-up. It was actually the reason why he put the party together, to try and life Danny's spirits up. He even was able to get it put in the Northridge district to try and make it 'bigger' than it needed to be.

He had to admit.

Matt was a good friend.

That much was proven.

Danny sighed, he took a sip, and then looked at the party in front of him. Try as Matt did, the party wasn't really fixing Danny's mood.

He let out a breath, and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them a moment later when he saw a small group of people starting to circle each other. Danny looked at them strangely, "What the?"

Getting to his feet, he made his way to the group and noticed someone in the middle on the floor. He made his way to the group of people. As he got there, he noticed a person kneeling over another. Danny looked on as he heard the person say, "Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Somebody call Northstar!" A random person yelled.

Danny's hand went for his pocket, but soon stopped when he heard someone say, "They're on their way."

The person nodded. "Good." He turned back to the young man. He raised the young man's chin and opened his mouth. Leaning down, he began to breathe in fresh air. "Alright, I need you to stay with me." After breathing, he went to the young man's chest, and started to do compressions. A cycle of 30 started. He performed two cycles, and then lowered his ear to the young man's chest. He then went to the young man's mouth and started to breathe again. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" The person said to him. "Breathe."

Time stood still as Danny continued to watch the young man on the floor fight for his life. The person performing the CPR continued his attempt.

"They're over here!"

Danny looked up as four paramedics came over to the group of people. Two of them had a stretcher behind them. "I'll take over." The lead paremedic said the young man. "Thank you, by the way…"

"Josh." The young man told the paramedic.

"How long has he been out?"

Josh looked at his watch, "Twenty minutes…"

"We gotta move, Gary."

Gary nodded, and took over for Josh. He performed one more cycle of CPR. As he finished the last count of 30, the young man started to choke. His eyes started to flutter open. "We pulled him through." Gary looked at the young man, "Welcome back."

Danny watched as Gary and the rest of the paramedics took care of the young man. He watched as they lifted him off the ground and placed him on the stretcher. The four paramedics then took the young man away, leaving Danny still amazed on what happened.

He let out a breath, "Wow…" Shaking his head, he looked at the dwindling crowd. It was at that moment when he noticed someone familiar, "Beck?"

Beck turned to Danny, "Danny?"

"Hey…man…" Danny said, "That was strange, huh?"

"Yeah…" Beck said. "Been a while…"

"Yeah…" He agreed. "A few months…"

"Yeah… has it been that long?"

Danny thought for a second, "Yeah, since Cat and I…" He looked around, "She around?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Just me. Went stag tonight."

"No Jade?" He asked.

"Working on a movie for Sikowitz." He answered. "Needed a night out."

Danny smiled, "I can get that." He looked at Beck. "How's Cat?"

"Doing okay." He answered. "Sorry you two didn't work out."

He let out a breath, "It happens."

"Yeah… so…" He shrugged, "You doing ok?"

"All things consider…" Danny shrugged, "Yeah. So so.."

Beck nodded, "Well… I guess I should go…"

"Right… go…" Danny agreed. "Um…good seeing you again."

"You too." Beck replied. He started to turn around when he turned back, "Y'know, Cat…"

"Yeah…"

"She liked you, y'know…"

He smiled, "I liked her too." Danny told him, "But everything doesn't always work out."

Beck chuckled, "Yeah, I get that feeling." He took a moment, "So…I guess I should go…"

Danny nodded and started to turn around, he then turned back to Beck. "Because Cat and I didn't work out, doesn't mean I don't care about her."

He smirked, "Not caring for Cat is hard to do."

Danny chuckled, "Ain't that the truth." He took his pear phone out. "Here, I'll give you my number. Let me know if Cat ever needs anything." Beck nodded and gave him his number. "I just wish things were different."

"Yeah…" Beck sighed. "Me too…" He smiled. "I'll see you around, Danny."

"You too…" Danny said. "Take care of yourself."

"Oh hey Danny…"

* * *

><p>"Oh hey Danny…"<p>

Danny looked up from his lunch table. "Hey, Tori. Hey, Robbie…"

The two of them smiled at the young man. "These seats taken?"

Danny shook his head, "Nope." He smiled.

"The cafeteria's pretty full." Robbie said, taking a seat beside him.

"It gets like that sometimes." Danny agreed. He watched as Tori took a seat next to Robbie. And already, he saw the two of them dive into their own little world, talking idly and exchanging laughs. Being the way he usually saw the two of them.

Seeing that, Danny took a breath. He took a bite of his corn and then glanced at the table, already seeing the distancing from them.

As he looked at them, he couldn't help but remember Beck's words from last night. He didn't know what to bring up, or how to tackle a play. He didn't know anything about it, or how to address it. He didn't even know what to make the play about.

His fingers started to drum on the table, trying to come up with anything. Anything that would help move this idea along.

What was it going to be about? The last thing he wanted to do is bring in the past lives of Tori or Robbie. He didn't want anything to seem like an attack on their lives, and he very well couldn't be something about his life either. Especially if it included his former feelings for Cat or Tori for that matter.

He let out a sigh. Looking at Tori and Robbie, he didn't know what to have the play about.

Thinking back to Beck, he tried to come up with something.

"You okay, Danny?"

"Huh?" He looked up at Tori who asked the question.

"You look like you were constipated." Robbie said with a grin.

"Not constipated." He said with a smirk. "I… I…"

"Yeah…" Tori asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with something." He finally got out.

"Oh?" She asked. Danny couldn't help but notice Robbie pulling himself closer, an arm started to wrap around her shoulders.

"Both of you." He confirmed.

"You need both of us?" Robbie asked, skeptical.

"Yeah…I was hoping you could help me put together a play."

"You want to put on a play?" Tori asked.

"Yeah."

"Why ask us?" Robbie asked.

"You two both are from Hollywood Arts." He shrugged. "I thought if anyone, you would be the ones to ask."

He watched as both of them started to withdraw.

"I want to put on a play for my grandmother."

Tori couldn't help but smile at the idea. "You want to put on a play for your grandmother?"

He nodded finally.

"Yeah…" He smiled. "I think it could be great."

"That's so sweet." Tori said with a smile. She looked at Robbie. "I think we should help him."

"You do?" Robbie asked.

"It's his grandmother, Robbie." Tori said with certainty. "Of anyone, I think you would help me on this." She gave him a smile. "I know how you count time, Robbie."

He looked at her.

"How does it go?" She gave it some thought. "One, I love grandma. Two, I love grandma…"

He sighed, "Alright…" He looked at Danny. "We'll help."

Danny smiled, "Great." He let out a sigh of relief. "I'll call you tonight with the details."

"We can't wait." Tori said to him.

He nodded, "Neither can I." He told them with a smile. Inside, he thought, 'I just hope she can actually make it.'

* * *

><p>TBC in Chapter 8<p>

I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are awesome!


	18. Chapter Eight A

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Eight A<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

Since the chapter 7 was basically RORI-Less, I decided chapter 8 will be hardcore RORI. Hope you like it. 

* * *

><p>"You really did it to me, didn't you?"<p>

Robbie grinned, his hand stroking Tori's arm. Leaning down, he kissed his beloved atop the center of her head. "You were happy, how could I not take advantage of that?"

She smiled, her eyes closed, enjoying the gentle touch of her Robbie. "I just think Sherwood is actually working for us."

"You do?" Robbie asked, confused. "Don't you miss Hollywood Arts?"

Her eyes opened slowly. "I thought I would…"

"You thought?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said with a grin. "I mean, I didn't really hate Sherwood. I just…"

"You just accepted it." He told her. "It was what you were accustomed to."

"Yeah…" Tori said with a simple word. She closed her eyes, her head resting firmly on Robbie's chest. His hand holding her in place. Her ear picking up the steady beat of his heart. "It was fine I guess…"

"And then you came to Hollywood Arts." Robbie reminded her. "And that's when you saw what school could be like. Singing, acting, better food…"

"Right." Tori told him. "Life just seemed to flow better." A breath escaped her lips. "Thinking back, the more I spent time at Hollywood Arts, the more I started to forget my old life. And then when we had to go back, then I thought I wouldn't like it anymore. I would almost hate it."

She turned around, her chocolate orbs glancing up at Robbie's pure brown pools. Her breasts heaved against his chest. A simple sheet covering their nude bodies. "But with you coming with me, with you now going to Sherwood, its better. It makes up the loss of Hollywood Arts."

"Because you get a school that you can enjoy." He said with smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

She kissed him back. "Right, everything that I started to hate about Sherwood just vanished. Everything that we left at Hollywood Arts just didn't seem to matter." She rested her head against his shoulder. His arms still circling around her waist.

"Do you miss it?" He asked finally.

She let out a breath, "If you were to ask me a few days ago, then yeah. I'd miss it. I would love to go back. But that's also the place where everything we loved, where everything that we knew, where all our friends were…" A moment passed. "But since we came back from Yerba, but since we started our lives together, all else faded away. Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade… they just don't seem to matter anymore. And I'm not worried about them." She gave him a smile. "As long as I have you, I'm good. I'm happy. You're the only person I can count on in my life, Robbie. You're the only one that matters to me. That and my parents." She took her head off his chest and placed a hand upon his cheek. "You're it for me, Robbie. You're the one that I want in my corner. You're the one that I know will never leave me. You're the one who is there for me, and I love you for that." Tears welled in her eyes. "I love you so much, Robbie. I am so in love with you, that I can't ever leave you. I just can't…"

He smiled, "I can't leave you either." He kissed her. "You're my Tori."

"And you're my Robbie." Her eyes closed, and then opened once more. "I tried to be away from you, and it doesn't work. You reach me when no one else can." He then leaned up and kissed her. He rolled her over in the bed, until he was on top. "I love you." She said with sincerity.

"I love you, too, Tori." He then took his hand away from her waist and went to her nightstand. Opening it up, he started to fish around. Finding what he needed, he closed the drawer and then brought it over. Tori couldn't help but smile at what he brought over. "You want to go one more time."

"But Trina?" Tori asked.

He smiled, "Listen…"

Tori then listened. A smile crossed her lips when she heard Trina's singing coming from the shower. "We're good."

"For at least fifteen minutes." He told her. Robbie then took the condom and ripped it open. "You game?"

"I'm always game with you, Baby." She said with a smile. "Let me." She took the rubber that Robbie held in his hands and sat up. Taking the sheets away, Tori crawled down the bed until she reached his already half erect shaft. Unrolling the condom, she placed the opening upon Robbie's tip, her fingers stroking the rubber, allowing it to cover his already throbbing shaft. "I love when you do that, Robbie."

"I love it too, Tori." He said to her.

The condom fully covered his appendage. His shaft growing to full erection of eight inches. Lifting one leg, Tori started to straddle over his thighs. Robbie's hands went to Tori's waist as she started slide down his fully erect penis. A yelp escaping her lips.

Tori then took both hands and first grabbed the sheet that was just by the edge of Tori's small perfect ass. She pulled it over herself until she and Robbie's were covered in sight. Glancing back at Robbie, she noticed that his eyes were glued to her bouncing breasts. She smiled at his gaze. "All for you, Baby."

He then took his hands and started to lift Tori up slightly, until she decided to grab Robbie's chest. She decided to move her body up and down, his penis sliding in and out of her, allowing her to start to feel the passion that only Robbie could provide her.

With each slide, she could feel Robbie pumping into her. She would move her body up and down, up and down, up and down. The two of them combining souls as they moved together in unison. Each time she moved her body, she could feel her insides getting wetter and wetter. Moans started to escape her lips, but when she realized what she was doing, she clumped her mouth shut, trying her best to remain quiet.

It even got harder when Tori felt the tips of her nipples erect. She could feel the pads of his fingertips caressing her brown tipped nipples. Her head rolling back at the sensation. Her mouth fighting the urge to open and scream out in pure ecstasy.

The only reason why she soon found her head coming back was when she felt his hands leave her breasts and tracing down from her chest, down her abdomen, to just above her waist. When she lifted her head forward, felt Robbie thrust more and more into her, each thrust getting faster and faster, allowing their union to remain as whole as they could, trying his best to hold his semen in as long as he could. He wanted to keep himself in her tight ass, wanting to enjoy their love even more.

But as he continued to thrust, he couldn't help but feel himself building by the moment. He it wasn't for another few moments until he finally released. And when he did, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of pure exhaustion. He collapsed on the bed, Tori following soon after, resting atop Robbie's chest. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to him. Both of them letting out deep breaths. Allowing them to relax and simply enjoy the company of one another.

"Tori, I need to…"

"I love you so much, Robbie." She said to him.

"Oh my God."

Both Robbie and Tori looked to their left, and saw Trina standing in the door frame, her eyes glued to the two of them.

"Trina?" Tori asked, pulling herself out of the bed.

But she didn't respond, she just stared at them.

"Trina?" Robbie asked, getting up himself, wrapping the sheet around his waist.

Still, she didn't reply.

"I think we broke her." Robbie said to Tori, both of them still keeping their eyes on Trina.

Tori looked at him, "She actually has to work first before she could be broken."

"I am not broken." Trina said, finally breaking the silence.

"Could've fooled me." Tori said.

"Mom!" She then bolted out of the room.

"Great." Tori told him. "This is not what we need." She looked at Robbie. "You realize we're going to have to get dressed, right?"

He shrugged, "Shower time maybe?"

Tori smiled, "Yeah, I can go for that."

"But I think we need to go downstairs." Robbie said solemnly.

"Yeah, I think you're right…" Tori confirmed.

He started looking around the floor, "Um, do you know where my boxers are?"

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad!"<p>

"In here, Trina." Holly Vega announced from the living room.

Trina ran down the stairs, as fast as her feet would carry her. "You won't believe what I just saw."

"You're room actually being cleaned?" David Vega asked coming around the kitchen counter.

"Tori and Robbie…"

"Breathe, Trina." Holly said, coming up from the couch. She made her way to where her eldest daughter was standing.

She did as her mother suggested. "They…"

"They…what?" David asked.

"They…" She repeated.

David couldn't help but smile, "Did Tori and Robbie fall down the well?"

Holly smirked. Trina shook her head. She let out a breath. "They were having sex!"

David sighed. He looked at his wife. They knew this was due to come up.

"Trina…" Her father began.

"What?" She asked. "They were having sex! I went into Tori's room, and they were in bed, having sex."

"Trina!" She looked up the steps, watching as Tori and Robbie came walking down the steps.

She smiled, "You're going to get it now." Trina directed to her younger sister.

"Trina…" Robbie attempted.

"Get her, Dad." Trina glanced at her father.

Her father actually chuckled slightly, "Um,…Trina… um…"

"What?" She asked.

"We know they've been sleeping together." Holly finally told her.

"You what?" Trina asked, shocked.

"We know…" David began.

"And you're okay with it?" She asked.

"You want to take this, or should I?" Holly asked.

"How could you be okay with it?" Trina asked. But she shook her head. She turned to her sister and her friend, "What did you do them? What did you do for them to be okay with you having sex?"

"Trina?" Tori attempted again.

She shook her head. "No. I can't deal with this right now." That said, she grabbed her keys and ran out of the house.

"This can't be good." Robbie said silently.

"She'll be back." David told them.

"How do you know?" Tori asked.

"She took the keys to the lawnmower." He told them.

Tori smirked, "Of course she did."

* * *

><p>TBC in 8B. Fun times ahead! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.<p> 


	19. Chapter Eight B

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Eight B<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>The door suddenly opened and in walked the one person all four of them knew would come inside. She looked at her family and then said, "I'm not staying. I just need to get my keys, and I'm gone."<p>

"Trina?" Tori attempted.

But Trina didn't reply. She went to counter, dropped off the lawnmower key and picked up the keys for her own car. "I got what I came here for, now I'll go."

"Trina?" Tori repeated.

Again, Trina didn't answer, she went for the door the door and placed her hand on the knob. "Your sister wants to talk to you, Trina." Holly told her eldest.

"I have no sister." She told her. She went to the door again and opened it.

"Don't you dare tell me that you have no sister." Tori declared. "If anything, I have no sister."

She turned around, "You have no sister?"

"Trina…"

She glanced at Robbie. "Don't you start. You're not even supposed to be here. I dunno why all of a sudden you're an honorary Vega. Don't you have a home?"

Robbie stood for a second, shocked what Trina was bringing up. Tears started to well in his eyes, "I think I'm going to…"

Tori glanced at him, "You're not going anywhere. You're never going anywhere."

"Only because he's your little fuck buddy." Trina growled.

"Trina Vega!" David shouted.

"Dad!" She hollered back. "Why is he always here! He has a home, doesn't he?" She looked at Robbie, "Why is he living with us?"

"I'm going to go." Robbie said silently. He looked at Tori, "I'll see you at school."

"And why the hell is he at Sherwood?" Trina demanded. She looked at her parents. "Why? What happened? I would think that if they were having sex, you would want to kick him out!"

"Don't you dare say anything else." Tori yelled. "Don't you ever say anything to Robbie again."

"Why?" Trina demanded. "So you two can go back up to your room and screw your brains out!"

"Trina." Holly began. "If you calm down, we'll explain."

"What's there to explain?" Trina growled. "He obviously won you over."

"Trina, please, take a seat." Holly advised.

"I don't want to hear it." Trina confirmed. She grabbed her bag by the couch. "I'm leaving."

Trina left.

Tori turned to Robbie, "Forget what she said, Robbie."

"You're always welcome here." Holly told him.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of." David told him. "You are a member of this family."

He suddenly felt his hand being held. Robbie looked at the reason and looked at Tori. "See, I told you. You have a place here. You have a place with me."

Robbie looked at the door, "Trina doesn't see it that way."

"Trina has no say in what happens with you." Tori told him.

"Trina just has to grow up." David told the young man. "She has to…"

Robbie cut off the father, "I'm going to go to her."

"Robbie, you don't have to." Holly told him. "This isn't something you need to be involved with."

"I became involved when I started living here." He looked at Tori, "I became involved when I fell in love with you." He watched as a smile crossed her lips. "Tori told me that I have to go stick up for myself." He took a breath. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Robbie, if you need anything…"

"I know, Mrs. Vega." He told the mother. He looked at Tori once more, "I'll see you at school."

He went over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you after." He grabbed his bag and headed out of the house.

Tori sighed, watching him leave. She turned to her parents, "Will Trina ever be okay with Robbie living here?"

David sighed, "Don't worry about Trina."

Even though she believed what her father was saying, but she didn't know if she would ever stop worrying about her sister.

* * *

><p>"Trina! Trina! Wait!"<p>

Trina Vega groaned. She was not in the mood to talk to Robbie Shapiro. No mood whatsoever.

What the hell was going on? How did Shapiro get to her house? How long was he fucking Tori? How long were her parents alright with it? How long has this been going on?

"Trina!"

Trina jumped into her car. She went for her key and went to put it in the ignition. She was about to roar the engine to life when she dropped the keys. "Of course…" She went to pick up the keys again when she heard the passenger door open.

"Get out of here, Robbie."

"No."

She groaned, "Get out of here!"

"No."

Trina glared at the young man. "Robbie…"

He took a breath and his arm pushed forward. He grabbed the key from Trina's hand. "We need to talk."

"Give me the key, Robbie." She demanded.

"Trina, we need to talk." He told her, his voice determined.

"Why?" She yelled. "So, you can brag on how you and Tori have been fucking? All this whole time in my house, and you haven't been caught?"

"I was never trying to get in Tori's pants." He yelled, surprising himself. His voice quieted down, "I never would do that, Trina."

"Right." She admitted. "You probably been planning this…"

"Shut your mouth, Trina." He said to her. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know what I saw." She confirmed. "I know that I walked into Tori's room, and saw you two fucking."

"We weren't 'fucking.'" He clarified.

She rolled her eyes, "Um, yeah you were."

"We weren't." He repeated.

Her voice lowered this time, "I know what I saw. I saw you two, in bed, naked, having sex."

He let out a breath, "Trina…"

"I know what I saw, Robbie."

He looked at her, "But you don't know what happened between us."

"Yeah, I do." She told him. "You two became fuck buddies."

He shook his head. "This isn't working." He opened the door, and got out of the seat. Closing, he pressed his hands on the door, keeping his fingers over the window ledge. "You could never possibly know what happened." He let out a sigh, and looked down at at Trina. "And you'll never know what your sister really thinks of you."

The mention of Tori in that way made her look at him.

"Let me tell you something, Trina Vega." He said to her honestly. "You don't know how lucky you are."

Her eyes widened, "Lucky?" She smirked. "You consider me lucky?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Robbie, if you think that…"

Robbie cut her off. "Compared to Andre, Jade, Cat, Beck, and me? You are extremely lucky."

"Right," Trina said with a grin. "I am the lucky one." She looked at him, "If I'm so lucky, how am I kicked out of Hollywood Arts?"

He lowered his gaze, "You know why you're not in Hollywood Arts." She started to object, when Robbie interrupted her. "I want to be honest with you. But, in order to be honest with you, you're going to have to be honest with me." He opened the door again and slipped into the seat. "If you want, you'll ask me a question, and I'll answer. Then I ask you something, and you answer." He handed his hand out, "Deal?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood for you to attack me, alright?" She asked, her voice low.

"I'm not in the mood either." Robbie told her. "I just want to talk."

Trina groaned, "What do you want to talk about?"

He let out a breath, hopefully to finally get a reasonable conversation out of her.

"You start."

Trina nodded, she thought for a second, and then asked, "What is the deal with you and my sister?"

He nodded, "Starting with the easy ones, huh?"

"It's your game, Shapiro." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He told her. He shrugged, "We fell in love."

"You fell in love?" Trina asked. "Robbie, anyone can fall in love." She smirked, "If you think that 'being in love' with Tori…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Trina." He told her, determined. He watched as she was about to get wild up. "Trina, I repeat, calm yourself down. If you want answers, then don't make fun of my answers."

But she didn't reply, instead, she grabbed the keys away from Robbie and jammed it into the ignition. She turned to Robbie, "Get out of the car."

"Trina…"

"Get out of the car!" She reached over the passenger seat and opened the car door. "You heard me, Shapiro. Get out of the car."

He sighed. Robbie got out of the car. He placed his hands on the door again. "Trina…"

She didn't answer. Instead, she turned on the engine, put the car in reverse, and drove off.

"That went well." He said to himself, watching Trina drive off in the car to school.

* * *

><p>TBC in chapter 9<p> 


	20. Chapter Eight C

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Eight C<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori Vega turned around from the door, looking at her parents. She couldn't help but let out a breath. Making her way to a chair, she pulled it out from behind a desk and sat down. Her arms resting upon her thighs, her face buried among her arms.<p>

"God…" She whispered to herself. "Trina…"

"Baby?"

She looked up as both her parents came forward. Her mother sat in a neighboring chair. David kneeling down by his concerned daughter. "It'll be alright." He told her, continuing his last thought.

"Will it?" She asked, pulling her head up from her arms. "Trina really didn't take it well."

"Trina didn't know how to handle it." Holly advised.

"That doesn't give her the right to say those things to Robbie." Tori told them. "It didn't give her the right to say to me."

"We know." David told his youngest.

"I mean, she just barged in."

"Barged in?" Holly asked.

She nodded, "Yeah." Tori thought for a second. "Robbie and I were in bed, just talking. We got into a momemt, and Robbie heard Trina in the shower singing. We thought we had enough time before she would come out." Tori shook her head, "But rather instead, she just barged in. Saw us together, and then freaked. She actually just stood there, looking at us. Not moving." David looked at Holly, both taking in knowing glances. "Robbie actually thought that maybe we broke her." She smirked. "Without the emotional factor, it would probably look kind of comical."

"Tori…" She looked at her father. "Why don't you go see how Robbie is doing?"

"He said he was going to meet me at school." She repeated from the earlier conversation.

"Your father and I just want to talk." Holly told her.

"Sure." Tori admitted. She got to her feet, picked up her bag that was resting by the staircase and headed outside.

"I'll be right out to take you to school." David told her. Tori looked at him, "Your mom and I will figure something out."

Hearing that, she made her way to the door, opened it, and walked outside. Closing it behind her.

"What are we going to do, David?" Holly asked. "Trina isn't getting any better. If anything, she's getting worse. Barging into her room like that?"

David got up from the floor and leaned against the desk. He turned to his wife, and shook his head, "It's always the same, isn't it?"

"She always thinks she's above everything." Holly told him. "She doesn't follow any suggestions, she runs around the house, going by her own rules. Taking advantage of everything that we give her. She doesn't do anything in return."

"I know, Holly." He said, agreeing.

"She thinks she's on a free ride." She told him. Holly approached her husband. "We have to figure something out. Trina can't keep living like this. She can't keep thinking that way."

He looked at her, seeing the love that a mother had for her daughter. "Trina was always like this. Ever since she was little. Thinking she was the center of our world."

"Well, she was." Holy said. "Before Tori, she had no reason not to think that way."

"We thought that having another child would help balance her." David remembered from a much earlier conversation.

"And I think on some level, it has." Holly told him. "But not on the level it needs to be."

"What needs to happen is for Trina to learn the value of what she has." He told her. "Get her to appreciate what we offer her."

Holly sighed, "Can she appreciate?" David gave her a look. "Does she actually have the capability to appreciate?"

"I don't know." David simplified. "I think we would like to believe that she does."

"But how do we get her to know that?" Holly asked. "I do believe that if she knew the value of what she has, she would respect life allot more. And by doing so, able take in advice, learn from it. Be able to use it in her life." She took a moment. "Because she isn't going to do well in life if she doesn't learn how to respect others' suggestions."

"Then what do we do?" David asked. "We need to deal with somehow."

Holly thought about what they needed to think about. "We need to get her to appreciate what she has."

"Which is a whole task in itself." David reasoned. "With Robbie living here, she isn't going to get that lesson any easier."

"And we can tell that it's going to be allot harder right now than before." His wife said.

"We need her to wake up." David told her. "Give her the environment for that to develop."

"Which would be what?" Holly asked.

He sighed, "I don't know…" It was then he turned around and looked at some photographs upon the desk. His eyes looked at one to another to another. "Yelling at her doesn't work." He smirked, "If anything, I can actually see some resemblance between Trina and Sonya…"

"Really?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, you should of seen what Sonya was like as a kid." He took a photograph of him and Sonya and turned around. "My parents did do something with her that got her out of that funk too."

"They did?" Holly asked. "What they do?"

A smile crossed his face when he put together an idea. He looked at his wife, "I think I got something." She gave him a look. "Where's the phone?"

Holly looked at him confusingly. She got the phone from the couch, and then handed it to her husband.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to see if a new environment will do her good."

"New environment?" Holly asked.

"This will get her to value what she has." He started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Holly questioned.

"Seeing if Sonya can take her in. Let's see how Trina deals with living with her."

Holly's eyes widened, "You're kicking Trina out?"

He smiled, "Well, not really." David told her. "But we are getting her out of the house. Give her time to calm down and for Tori and Robbie deal with things without Trina for a while."

Holly thought for a moment.

"That's not a bad idea."

He smiled. David placed the phone to his ear, and waited for a few rings. It finally picked up.

"Hello, Sonya…"

* * *

><p>Robbie just watched as Trina drove down the street and made her way to the left, disappearing over the distance.<p>

"I thought you left."

Robbie soon felt his hand being held. He glanced to his left, sighed, "I thought Trina would actually drive me to school."

"You thought Trina would drive you to school?" Tori asked, surprised.

He shrugged, "Well, yeah…"

Tori wrapped two arms around his waist and pulled him to her. Her chin resting on his shoulder. "You're surprisingly optimistic."

"I am?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" She smiled. "I would think you would be pissed at Trina."

He took his arms and twirled around, his hands resting on Tori's hips. He looked at her, "I am pissed." He turned his head slightly to where Trina departed from, "She did shove me out of the car."

Her eyes widened, "She pushed you out of the car?"

He nodded, "Yeah…" Robbie looked back at his girlfriend. "I thought we were finally making headway. We had this game going on…"

"Game?" Tori asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I was going to do the truth thing. I answer a truth question, and then she would do me." Tori nodded, understanding. "She wanted to know what our deal was. What we were doing." He shrugged, "I told her that we fell in love." Thinking back, he brought up, "I don't think she took it well." He let out a breath, "Then she threw me out of her car…"

Tori shook her head, "Trina…"

"Yeah…that's what happened." He looked at her, "And then you found me here."

"She's not too thrilled about us, is she?" Tori asked herself. She glanced at her boyfriend, "Trina doesn't…"

"I even told her she was the lucky one." Robbie supplied.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah…" Robbie answered. "Compared to everyone else, yeah. Andre's living with his crazy grandmother. His parents aren't ever around. Cat is always dealing with a brother who isn't quite right…; not to mention her parents aren't taking it well. Jade is having problems with her parents, Beck lives in a trailer of all places…"

"Wow…" Tori whispered. "I never knew half of that."

Robbie shrugged, "You're new to allot of this, Tori. You couldn't of known…"

"I know about Andre and Cat… Beck… well… he never said anything. And Jade? I did meet her father that one time. But…"

He shrugged, "It's not our problem…"

"But I should've done something." Her eyes softened. "All this time, we've been pushing them away… yelling at them that they abandoned us, not doing anything to help us out." She looked up at Robbie. "I didn't realize…"

"Hey…" Robbie whispered to her. "Don't worry about it."

"But I'm their friend… Well, I was their friend… and I should've done something…" Tears started to brim her eyes.

Robbie smiled, "And that's the way a friend should act." Tori looked up at his face. He took his thumbs and dried away the fresh tears from her cheeks. "Your heart is one of the best things about you, Tori. Your concern, your attitude, your heart…" He smiled. "It's one of the reasons why I love you." Robbie caressed her cheeks, holding her face in his hands. "None of them did anything when we left. None of them tried to help us out when we were down there. They didn't try to do anything…" He leaned in and kissed her lips, briefly. Pulling back he added, "The way you're feeling now? That's what they weren't. That's the way they should've acted with us."

Tori looked at him, shocked by his comments. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell in her chest. "Why couldn't we find each other sooner?"

He gave her a smile, "We weren't ready for us. As much as we hate Yerba, if it wasn't for Yerba, we wouldn't of found each other…"

Her eyes sank. "So if it wasn't for Yerba…"

"We wouldn't of gotten together…" Robbie told her.

Tears started to well in her eyes again. "Which means that you and I never would've…" She looked at him, "Does that mean that you and I never would've tried going out before?"

He let out a breath, "I've been wondering that for a long time." Robbie gazed into her chocolate orbs. "Wondering that we got together through false pretenses." He took a moment. "Wondering that if Yerba didn't happen… would you ever consider dating me? Would you ever see me as anything outside of a friend?"

Tori thought for a second. She looked up at her friend, at the one person who she knew she could count on, on the one person she believed in. "I dunno…" A breath escaped her lips. "I mean, I always did love you, Robbie. I always knew you had a good heart, and I always knew that you were someone that I should hold onto…"

"But…" He whispered.

"I never thought of you that…" Tori said, surprising herself. "I never thought of you as boyfriend material." Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I never would've given you the…."

He sighed, "We weren't ready." Tori looked up at him. "We didn't have anything to build with…. Yerba was something that happened out of our control, and we did our best to survive. We did our best to live through it." He smiled, "And it only made us stronger." Tori couldn't help but feel better when he said that. "I would like to think that on some level, somewhere did inside us, we were meant to find each other. To go through life trying to find that person who would help us out." Tears welled in his eyes. "Like I said before, I fell in love with your heart. I fell in love with generosity, your concern, your listening… I fell in love with you."

"I fell in love with you, too." Tori said honestly. "I fell in love with the guy who wouldn't abandon me, who wouldn't try to take advantage of me, who would love me unconditionally. Even if I might be crazy… I know that you'll never abandon me."

"I never will, Tori."

"I know you'll never." She wrapped her hands around his head and brought him down to her. She kissed him on the lips. "I think if Yerba didn't happen…I think if we never through that, you and I would've found each other somehow."

"I think so too." He said to her. "I think so, too." He told her with a smile.

"Guys, if you need a lift to school, we better get going."

They looked up at Tori's father coming out of the house. He opened his car door, "Don't worry about Trina, we think we figured out what we need to do." They looked at him questionably. "Don't worry. C'mon."

That said, the three of them went into David Vega's car, and drove off.

* * *

><p>TBC in Chapter 9<p> 


	21. Chapter Nine A

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Nine A<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie closed his eyes, his head resting upon the cool metal tin of a locker. He let out a breath, and took in the fresh air that only Sherwood High could provide. He opened his eyes a few moments later and felt a fresh breeze of air.<p>

Turning to his left, he watched as Tori was going through her locker. Rummaging for a book for their next class.

The two of them had now been going to Sherwood for the closer end of the first week. Life for them had adjusted well. While at first, both of them didn't like the idea of going to a new school, they quickly abandoned that fear as they started to matriculate.

"I don't understand this!"

Robbie looked at Tori, "Understand what?"

"My Biology Book!" She replied. "It's not here." Tori pulled her head out of her locker and glanced at him, "I had it yesterday…"

"Did you bring it home?" Robbie asked.

"No." She said simply. She rolled her eyes, and went back to her locker, "At least, I don't think so…"

Robbie pulled away from the locker and joined Tori as she looked into her. "Well, where did you have it last?"

She thought for a second. Tori didn't know. the last time she had Biology was yesterday. And when she was done with the class, she placed it back in her back. Then she met up with Robbie again for the last class of the day. She then went back to her locker, and put her books away.

That's what she remembered…

Right?

"I don't know…" Tori said to him. "I had yesterday during Algebra II, I came back here with you, put my books away, and then we went home."

"So then the book should be in the locker." Robbie put together.

"Right," Tori told him. She shook her head, "At least, that what I think that's what happened."

"Here, let me check." Robbie went into Tori's locker, starting to go through the books. It was fairly simple to see them too, considering the fact that neither of them had much to actually take the time to decorate the lockers.

"It's not here."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Tori reminded him. Her attitude growing more desperate by the second.

"Tori, yelling at me is not going to help you."

"I'm not yelling at you." She said, using her same tone. Tori closed her locker momentarily, her eyes softening. "I will never yell at you."

"Really?" Robbie asked, surprised.

Tori let a new smile appear on her face. "It's also why I can't get mad at you, Robbie."

He smiled sheepishly, "You used to get mad at me."

"That was before." Tori admitted. "That was before we got to know each other. And I mean got to know each other intimately." She smiled. "I can't get mad at that face."

He lowered his glasses, and added, "Don't you start using the word 'punam.' I got enough of that from my mamaw."

Tori looked at his face, and smiled, "Well, it is." He gave a determined. "But I won't use it."

He smiled, "Thank you."

She leaned in and kissed him briefly. "That is such a cute punam."

Robbie groaned, "Tori…"

"Fine." Tori told him, dejected.

"Thank you."

She smiled, "But you do have a cute 'punam.'"

"Tori…" Robbie sighed.

"Hey Tori!"

Tori turned her face from Robbie and saw Danny jogging over to her. "I think I found something that belongs to you."

He then produced a book from his right hand. "My Biology Book!"

"Yeah, you left it in Study Hall last period."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Danny." She took the book from. Tori glanced at Robbie, "Looks like I didn't lose it."

"I never said you lost it." Robbie admitted.

"So I was thinking…" Robbie and Tori looked at Danny in confusion. "We can start planning the play at lunch."

Tori suddenly noticed her sister by the far end of the hallway. "You mind talking about it after school?"

"Yeah… sure…" Danny said. "Why then?"

"Ow…" Robbie said, slapping his hand on his new sour spot. He looked at Tori who gestured with her head toward the left. "It'll be best."

"Ok…" Danny said slowly.

All three of them heard the sound of a bell ring.

"I'll guess we'll meet after school." Danny said, placing his bag over his shoulder. "See you two later." That said, Danny left for his next class.

Tori placed the book in her back and locked the locker behind her. "We better get going too."

Robbie nodded, and fallowed after her. Somewhat surprised from her reaction to seeing Trina. But, he did understand…or did he…?

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went as normal. Tori, Robbie, and Danny went through the day like clockwork. They had their six classes and they met briefly by a park bench outside the school when class was over. When Danny asked why they couldn't meet earlier, Tori told him that they didn't want to deal with Trina. Because they knew, given her way, she would try to get herself involved with it. And after this morning's rude awakening, Tori and Robbie didn't want to deal with Trina. And thanks to Beck's earlier conversation with Danny, he knew not to try and create a stressful environment for them. It wouldn't be the best for any of them involved.<p>

So, after the three of them met at the bench, they knew what they had to do. They had to go meet up with a production company. Hoping that they would be able to put the play together.

"How did you hear about these people again?" Tori asked as they came off the local bus.

"A friend of mine suggested that we use them." Danny told her honestly, making sure to keep Beck's name on the down low.

Tori nodded, "Well, your friend has good taste."

"Yeah, 'First Time Productions' is a great way to get going." Robbie added.

Danny smiled, "That' what I've been hearing." He then made his way to the glass doors and opened them up, allowing Tori and Robbie to walk inside.

When Danny closed the doors, the three of them noticed a big white room. The floor was carpeted in tan while sky lights were built into the ceiling. As the three of them made their way to the reception desk, they couldn't help but notice numerous movie posters decorating the wall.

"I don't know who your friend is," Tori said with a smile, "but your friend obviously knows where to go to get what you need."

"I'd like to think so." Danny told them.

"How may I help you?" A woman said from behind a desk. Her green eyes gazing at the three young teenagers in front of her.

"Uh, yeah…" Danny started. "I was told that you we could get assistance getting a production together."

"We do offer that possibility." The redhead woman said.

"What do we have to get going with this?" Danny asked.

The woman said, "One of you have to meet with the president of 'First Time Productions.'"

"Is she in?" Robbie asked.

"Right now, she's actually on a call." The woman told them. "What you should've done is called to make an appointment."

"Appointment?" Danny asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Any new potential client needs to meet with our president. And seeing as she is preoccupied at the moment, I think it's best that you try coming in again later."

"I see…" Danny said sadly. "Well, can we make an appointment now?"

"Yes, you can." She said as she began typing on a keyboard. She started to type in a few commands, "Ms. Jenkins doesn't seem to have an opening for another few weeks…"

"Oh…" Danny said sadly. He looked at Tori who had a depressed look on her face. Robbie stood beside her, his hand clasped firmly in hers. "Is there any other opening?"

"Let's see…" The woman said as she continued to type on her keyboard. She turned back to the three of them. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Alright…" Danny said.

"What's your next free opening?" Tori asked.

"April 6th. 3:30 PM."

"We'll take it." Tori told her.

She smiled, "Very well." The woman said. "Who may I ask is making this appointment?"

"Daniel Angel."

"Alright…" The woman said. "I just need your phone number then…" Danny gave her the number. "Thank you. President Jenkins will meet with you then."

"Thanks…" Robbie said.

"Um… sorry we couldn't get much done." Danny said as the three of them turned around, and headed for the doors again.

"It's alright…" Tori said.

"It happens." Robbie assured him.

"We can find another production company." Tori said, keeping the optimism high. "It's only one we checked. There are allot more in Los Angeles."

"True." Danny said.

"And I'm sure your grandmother would love it." She said with a smile. "That's what you gotta keep remembering."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

The three of them were so involved with their conversation that they didn't notice the doors in front of them opening. Soon, all three of the of them bumped into someone as they were about to leave.

"Tori? Robbie?"

Tori and Robbie looked up at the person they ran into.

"Beck?"

* * *

><p>TBC in 9B<p>

**Well, here we go. The start of a new chapter. This is going to be a turning point in the series. For a few reasons too. I hope you liked it too.**

**As long as I got you here, I just posted a one shot called, 'Everything Right.' It's actually a take on the recent Victorious episode, 'Tori and Jade's Play Date.' It's also a follow-up the my previous story, 'Everything Wrong.' I hope you give it a read, and let me know what you think.**

**And OH MY GOD! I reached 200 reviews! Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. And special thanks to ZenNoMai for being reviewer number 200! You guys all rock!**


	22. Chapter Nine B

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Nine B<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Um…Hi…" Beck Oliver said to the two of them. He chuckled slightly, nervously. He ran a hand down the back of his hair, keeping his eyes on both Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega.<p>

"Beck…" Robbie started, his voice low.

Tori looked at her boyfriend, exchanging looks. Even though no words were spoken, both of them spoke to each other through volumes. She took Robbie by the hand and looked back at Beck, "We were just leaving…" She turned to Danny, "C'mon, Danny."

Danny looked at all three of them, and could see the heated tension developing. He knew something happened between them and their friends, but none of them spoke about it. "I think you guys should talk."

Tori glared at him, "There's nothing to talk about."

Danny looked at Beck, who turned his gaze to the floor. "Look, I know something happened."

"How would you know that?" Robbie asked.

"You don't have to say anything to know something is going on." Danny told them. "Something happened." He glanced at the two of them, "You're not going to Sherwood for a few classes. You've been going there for the whole day." He turned to Beck, "And the way Beck is acting seems like he isn't himself."

"Isn't himself?" Robbie asked.

"How would you know that?" Robbie repeated. "The last time you saw each other was when you and Cat dated."

"Actually…" Danny began.

Beck finally stepped in, "We've been talking things out."

Tori looked at him, shocked. "Does Cat know?"

"Cat doesn't know." Danny said. "None of them know."

Robbie and Tori just stared at them.

"I think we better take this somewhere where it's not so public."

"I got my trailer outside." Beck offered. They showed confused looks. "I brought it over because I had to get it looked at."

"That's a good of place of any." Robbie said, sighing.

That said, the four of them made their way out of the building and went around the corner. Behind a neighboring ally was a big parking lot. They walked over and Beck unlocked the trailer. All four of them walked inside, Beck locking the door behind him. As he turned around, he found Robbie and Tori standing next to each other, both of them had their arms crossed. Danny leaned against a desk, his back to the wall.

"This is where you start talking." Tori said to Beck as he approached the three others.

"Talking about what…?" Beck asked. "How long Danny and I've been friends or about our whole broken relationship?"

"It's only broken because…" Robbie started.

Tori looked at him, "Are you sure wanna…?"

Danny got up from his perch. "If you want me gone, I'll go."

Beck looked at his questionable friends and nodded, "It would be best." Danny nodded. "We'll let you know if it's safe to come in after."

"If is right…" Tori declared.

The three of them watched as Danny made his way to the door. He turned back, "I dunno what happened between you. But figure this out. You don't want to ruin a friendship here."

"It might be a little too late." Robbie told Danny who let out a sigh. He then unlocked the door, and left them alone.

"Alright, he's gone." Beck told them. He turned to them, "Before any of this gets started, I want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Tori asked. "You're sorry?"

"Look, I know 'sorry' isn't good enough." Beck reasoned. "None of us knows what happened in Yerba. We don't know what you two went through, and we probably never will." He approached them. "But it was wrong for us to treat your return like that. It was wrong of us to not to try and do anything. It was wrong that you two got left behind. It was wrong for us to abandon you."

"Well, you did." Robbie told him. "You don't know what it was like down there. Being stranded, alone, not knowing…"

Tears started to well in Tori's eyes, "Not knowing anything…"

"We spent two weeks down there." Robbie told him finally. "We spent two weeks being separated form everything we knew. Having only us to help us through what happened."

"What did happen?" Beck asked, seeing the emotion finally coming to the surface. He leaned against his fish tank. "You keep saying that we left you there, but you never say what happened."

"Because you don't get the right to know what happened." Tori answered. "You don't get luxury of being back here, living it up with your friends, living it up with Jade. Having the life we were used too."

"You couldn't possibly fathom what happened to us down there." Robbie pointed out.

"All Robbie and I had were each other." Tori came out. "All we could depend on, all we could talk to, all we could live with was each other."

"All alone in that cell." Robbie told him, tears in his eyes well as well. "Stranded…"

"Abandoned…" Tori added.

She soon felt Robbie wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "Alone…"

"We never meant to leave you behind." Beck offered. "If you both came back one second sooner, if the cops didn't show up at that moment, you could've gone back with us."

"But it didn't happen that way, did it?" Tori asked, her tears stopping. She pulled out of Robbie's protective grasp. "It didn't happen, did it?"

"No." Beck said simply.

"No is right." Robbie told him. "You all went home and left us there."

"It was the scariest time in our lives." Tori said.

Beck sighed. He looked at the two of them, and he could truly see the change in their behavior. He could see the closeness, he could see the protectiveness, he could see their dependence on one another.

Looking at the carpet of this trailer once more, he looked back at them. "I fully believe that." He got off his ledge and made his way to them. "I can see that you two went through allot. I get that, and I am sorry that you were left behind." He let out a breath. "I can also see that you two became insuperable."

"It happens when you spend two weeks together in a cell." Tori pointed out.

"Which is evident." Beck said. "I can see that you two mean allot to each other."

Robbie shrugged, "We just…"

Beck smiled, "Yeah… I've been beginning to see that." He let out a breath, "The whole pregnancy scare kind of put things in perspective."

Tori soon felt her hand being grabbed onto. She turned around and soon found Robbie approaching her. "It just happened…" Tori said finally.

Beck nodded, "If you two got together, then I'm happy for you." He wrapped his arms around his chest, folding them together. "I can see that you two really love each other, too."

Robbie smiled, "It's hard not to love her."

Beck smirked, "It's the same with Jade." Tori looked at him, "On a good night." Tori smirked that time.

"And I am sorry about what happened." Beck told them. "If you two ever decide to give me another chance, then I wouldn't jeopardize it."

"It's going to take allot for us to be okay with you…with any of you." Tori admitted.

"No matter what you could possibly say, it won't change what happened." Robbie told him. His voice low.

"I kinda figured…" He said, honestly. He looked upon the two of them, still holding each other, still finding comfort in the other. "Which is why I didn't want Danny to let you know that he heard of the production company through me."

"You didn't?" Robbie asked, shocked.

"Look," he began. "What happened happened. We know that… I know that…" He said truthfully. "We can't change the past. But…we can learn from it."

Tori gave Robbie a knowing glance, who nodded in return.

"Whatever happens…" He said slowly. "I want you to be happy. I want you to find some source of balance." He gave them a smile. "If you two can't get back to Hollywood Arts, if you two stay at Sherwood, I want you to know that I'm okay with whatever you decide. I just wish you two find happiness. You deserve that."

Tori and Robbie looked at one another. Beck didn't know what was happening, but he could tell something was being processed. And truth be told, he wasn't wrong. Robbie and Tori were beginning to think that maybe Beck could be forgiven. That maybe he did understand what happened between them and that he truly was sorry for what happened. The fact that he didn't want Danny to let them know about his idea of the production company. That Beck wanted them to be happy, even if it meant that they weren't part of Hollywood Arts anymore.

Beck Oliver did the one thing that none of the others had put together. He had put some thought and realized what happened was wrong. That he had realized that it was not only his fault, but it was all of their faults.

"Nothing can change what happened." Tori said to him, pulling herself away from Robbie.

"I know…"

"And it's going to take a long time for us to ever give you the trust that you once had." Robbie said.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Beck reasoned.

"And just because we're making progress doesn't mean that any of the others are forgiven." Tori told him. "They have to come to us if they want a second chance. And we'll see if their attempt is worth considering."

Beck nodded, "Does that mean… what I think it means?"

Robbie looked at Tori one last time, and she nodded slowly. "Yeah, we think it is possible that you and us are finally okay."

"So we're good?" Beck asked.

Tori grinned, "We're good."

Beck smiled. He made his way to the two of them and wrapped his arms around them. Pulling them together into a big hug. Moments passed until Beck finally let go of the two of them. "I missed you, guys."

Tori grinned, "We missed you too, Beck." She said sincerely.

Beck smiled, "You won't regret this."

"We hope not." Robbie said, his tone serious. "Don't think that this makes everything okay."

"I know it doesn't." Beck said. "It's the first step though, right?"

"Right." Robbie whispered.

"But that leaves one question." Tori said.

"What's up?"

"Why were you at 'First Time Productions?'"

Beck said, "Oh, I was just coming to visit my aunt."

"You're aunt?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Karen." He told them. "She actually works in the building."

Robbie asked, "You think we could get your aunt to hook us up with the president?"

"Yeah, I think I can arrange that." Beck told them.

Tori and Robbie then pulled Beck into a hug. "We missed you too, Beck." Robbie said to him.

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p>TBC in 9C<p>

**Ok, well Beck is forgiven. The first of six to get there, wow. I never thought it would take this long, but it happened that way. So, now the other turning point comes next chapter.**

**Also, since I got you here, there is more 'Boundverse,' news. First, a new fic was started entitled 'Unknown Potential.' This is actually a what-if fic based on Trina, and it's actually was written for Riotstarter1214's TRIBBIE contest. Whether it's canon remains to be decided.  
><strong>

**Also, I created a community for all Boundverse fics. All readers can go there to find all the fics in one spot rather than searching the Victorious archives here.**

**I'm also thinking of expanding this universe into multiple fics. If anyone wants to try and write a story within this universe, private message me. Because, I think this universe has a long way to go through stories. Not to mention more shows that could be expanded with. I'm more than willing to talk to people and see if anyone wants to try something. I'm actually debating on an idea for Trina. If anyone is intersted, let me know. Because I think this could lead somewhere. Also know, if you want to try this, spoilers will occur. So if you don't want to know future plans, then don't ask. But like I said, I want to expand this universe.  
><strong>

**One more thing. A friend of mine recently wrote a fic for the TRIBBE contest too. If you haven't already, please, check out VegaKeep's Return To Cupcake Street. It's a great read, and it definitely deserves more feedback.**

**Until next Unbound Chapter, this is Jonathan hoping you enjoyed this chapter.**


	23. Chapter Nine C

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Nine C<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Lisa." The door to her house opened wide and she walked inside. "Y'should of seen it. I mean, oh my god, Gina you so cannot pull off those Go-Go boots."<p>

Trina slammed the door behind her, and dropped her bag at the foot of the door. "Yeah, I know. Obsess much? Totally, like someone with those ankles?"

She dropped her keys on the counter and then made her way to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a can of Peppy Cola, and slammed the door behind her. "Right, I can pull those boots off. I got the ankle structure." She smirked, "Please, doing all those kicks? How else can I not be able to make them work?"

She shook her head and slipped down into a seat behind the counter. As soon as she did that, she couldn't help but get a sense of déjà vu. She didn't know why, but at that moment, standing behind the counter, a can of soda in her hand, and even seeing a pile of books upon the table in front of the red couch, made her feel like she experienced this before.

"What?"

She shook her head, "No, it's nothing, Lisa." Trina smirked, "Yeah, I know. Someone should really teach Gina a thing or two." She scoffed, "Me? As if. I got enough on my plate. You didn't get to see what I saw this morning."

"I saw something that would truly scar anyone. There is no way that I can ever forget what I saw. And my parents were okay with it?"

A loud thump was soon heard.

"Only my sister would be able to have something like this."

Another thump hit the ground.

"Oh, good, you're here, Trina."

Trina ignored the comment and listened in on Lisa's end of the conversation.

"Trina…"

She rolled her eyes, "It's my mom, Lisa. It's cool."

"Trina…"

She groaned, "I'll call you back." Letting out a sigh, she turned around and her eyes widened. Down at the center of the den were two suitcases.

"Mom, what's going on?" Her voice, shocked by what she saw.

"We need to talk, Trina." David Vega said as he came down the stairs.

"Are we going on vacation?" Trina asked, hoping that was the case for the suitcases. "Because, the fact that you packed for me… wow…"

"Um…" Holly began silently as she approached her eldest. "We're not going on vacation…"

Her eyes widened, "You guys are sending me on vacation?" A smile spread across her lips. "Because I hear the Caribbean is so in this time of year…" She took a moment, "I take back everything I ever said about you!"

"It's not what you think, Baby." David told her, his voice soft. Hating the fact that this actually was about to happen.

"What?" She asked, "I mean, ok, if Tori and Robbie have to come. Fine. But I want my room far away from them…"

"It's not like that." Holly told her.

"It's not like what?" Trina asked, getting slightly confused.

Holly looked at her husband who sighed in response. "I talked to your Aunt Sonya this morning."

"Ok…" Trina said, not grasping the concept of what her parents were discussing.

"Your father and I talked this over, Baby." Holly said to her as she took a seat on the couch. Her hand went to a cushion and patted it down. "Please, this will be allot easier if you sit down."

Her throat suddenly went dry. An overwhelming fear washed over her.

"I think I better stand…"

"Ok then…" David said as he crossed the room, and stood in front of his daughter. His wife stood up as well a couple seconds later.

"You're father and your aunt talked…" Holly began. "And we want you to know that this was not an easy decision."

"The last thing we want to do is separate this family." David attempted.

"Separate this family?" She asked, confused.

"We think that what might be best is for you to move in with your aunt." Holly said finally.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"We think that what would be best is for you to move in with her." David told her. "At least for time being."

"You're kicking me out!" Trina asked, finally putting it together.

"We ARE NOT kicking you out." David insisted.

"We just think…"

Trina shook her head. Tears brimmed her eyes, "I get it. Tori is the favorite! She gets to have sex whenever she wants, she gets to sleep with a boy, she gets all the talent, and she gets all your love! She gets all your attention!"

"NO!" David assured her.

"Of course she does!" Trina reasoned. "It makes total sense! You let Robbie move in, you're kicking me out, you get the…"

"Don't you dare think like that!" Holly told her. "Don't you dare think like that!"

"Why!" Trina growled. "It's the truth!"

"You do not get the right to say something like that." David told her. "You don't know what happened between your sister and Robbie, and you don't know just how lucky you are!"

She shook her head, "How lucky I am! How lucky I am! I'm the one that's being treated like the lowest scum in the family."

"The only reason…" Holly attempted.

"No. It makes total sense!" Trina announced.

"Trina!" David raised his voice. "Would you please just listen to us…?"

"Why? So you can officially kick me out!" She made her way to the suitcases. "You made it perfectly clear!" Trina turned back, "I turn 18 in a couple weeks. Maybe this is my birthday present! I can finally move on with my life."

"David!" Holly called out.

He let out a breath. "Look, will you just calm down for a second!"

"Why! So you can…"

"Look, Trina." He called out. "You need to take a second. You need to calm down. Please…"

"Please…Trina…" Holly whispered to her. Her eyes brimming with tears. "We're trying to help you. We're trying…." She shook her head, tears flowing. "You have no idea what you're doing to your family."

David looked at his eldest, "You don't know what you put your mother through at night…"

"David…" Holly whisped.

He shook his head, "She needs to hear this." David looked at her, "You don't know how many times your mother cries herself to sleep at night. How many times she times she makes herself sick with worry… how many times between your tirades have really hurt her."

Her eyes widened, "I make her sick…" She turned to her mom. "I make you sick…"

Holly let out a sigh, "Sometimes…" She looked at her husband. "I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you or Tori to worry." She turned back to her eldest. "Tori doesn't even know…"

"And with everything that's been happening…" David said to her. "With your sister and her friend going through Yerba, with your constant arguments with your mother, with your lack of actually taking advice…" His voice getting lower by the second. "You really put her through the ringer…"

"I never meant to make her sick…" Trina whispered.

"Will you please sit down then…?" David asked. His voice returning to normal.

Trina nodded finally. Taking a seat on the couch. Her parents joining her. "We never meant for it to get this far." David told her. "We are not trying to kick you out either…"

Holly nodded, "We just think that what needs to happen is for you to go live with your aunt. Just for a little while. Taking some time for both you and Tori and Robbie to clear your heads."

"You and Tori keep butting heads." David told her. "You refuse to listen to what's going on, and you refuse to listen to any advice that your mom and I give you…"

Tears in her eye began to reappear. "I can change…" Trina whispered. "I can get better…"

"We would love that to be true…" Holly said. "We would…"

"We just don't know if you're capable…" David urged.

"I am capable…" Trina said finally.

"We just don't know if we can believe you." Trina said.

"Mom, I can…" Trina whispered.

David let out a sigh. "Sonya is coming by shortly. You and her will come back for dinner Sunday night. For a final family get together…" He let out a momentary pause. "And then you'll go back and continue your time at her ranch."

Trina looked at them, nodding. "Temporarily, right?"

"Right…" Holly whispered.

She let out a breath. "I think I can do that…"

"Good." David said to her. "We want you to know that we do love you."

"I love you, too." Trina whispered...

It was at that moment when they heard the doorbell. David got to his feet and made his way to the door. He took a second and looked back at his eldest. "We meant it, Trina. We do love you."

She let out a sigh… "I know…"

David opened the door and looked at the one person he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hello, Sonya."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC in Chapter 10<strong>

**Hi everybody! Wow. I didn't think this chapter would turn out like this, but I think it came out alright. I think I made some strong moments with Trina. I'm sorry for the delay, but I had to do some figuring out about some Unbound plot points. So, this is the end of chapter 9. Chapter 10 is around the corner.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it came off well. Thanks for reading**

**Also, I don't know if people spotted it, but there was a slight moment that dealt with 'Unknown Potential.' Whether it is canon is still up in the air, but it is referenced. It could be referencing that fic or it could be just a sudden moment of random déjà vu.**

**I started a new fic that's a take-off of 'Tori and Jade's Play Date.' It's RORI, and it's called, 'Positive Thinking.' I hope you all give it a chance, and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter Ten A

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Ten A<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Beck!"<p>

The front door closed a moment later, and in walked Tori and Robbie. As soon as they crossed the threshold, they couldn't help but notice a somber tone. Especially in the way that David and Holly were sitting in two chairs.

"Um…Hi…"

The two parents looked up, and noticed Tori in front of them. Robbie stood slightly beside her. "Hi, kids…"

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, still shocked by their behavior.

Holly looked at the two of them, "Your father and I had a talk with Trina."

David let out a small breath, "With the way things were going, your mother and I came to a deciscision. And for the time being, Trina is going to be living with your Aunt Sonya?"

"Trina's gone?" Tori asked. She soon felt two arms wrap around her from behind. A sensation that she knew she always could count on.

"We felt it was the best thing we could do." David announced. "For everyone's' sake."

"Is Trina going to be alright?" Robbie asked.

"We hope so." Holly told him. She gave him a smile, "But like we said this morning, this doesn't concern you. We talked it over, and we felt this would serve the best answer to all our issues. At least for the time being."

"How long she going to be gone?"

David sighed, "We don't know. Sonya and Trina will be back Sunday night for dinner. Sorta of a final family get together. Once that's done, then it's up to Trina to know when she'll be able to come back."

Holly looked at Tori, "And hopefully it will be enough time for you to deal with your problem." She glanced at Robbie, still having his arms around Tori's stomach. "Both of your problems."

Tori pulled out of Robbie's grasp and made her way to the couch. She slumped within its cushions, shocked by what she was just told. Robbie soon followed, and sat down beside her, his hand already grabbing Tori's, allowing them to find comfort within the other's presence.

Tori took a breath, "What do you plan on doing?"

David looked at them. "Your mother and I did go through some therapists, and we do have some ideas. But nothing concrete."

"We want to make sure that whoever you two see will be best suited for your situation." Holly addressed.

"Your mother and I have found a few candidates, and even some programs that might be able to help, but we want to make sure we know where to get the help you two need." David clarified.

"So…where does that leave us?" Robbie asked, confused.

"We're going to do a few more calls, and then we'll let you know in a few days what your father and I came up with."

The two of them nodded.

"But right now," David stared. "Don't worry about it. Why don't you two go do something tonight?"

"Really?" Tori asked, shocked.

"Yeah…" Holly agreed. "You two should go out. Be a couple. You've been cooped up here for a while. Having time outside the house might do you some good."

Tori looked at Robbie for a moment. The idea did sound tempting, and they were just out before. It actually was the moment they forgave Beck too. But to go out on a date?

"We never did that before…" Tori said, surprising herself.

"Are we ready to do something like that?" Robbie asked.

"You are going to be together." David told them. "And your mother and I haven't seen any issues between you to worry about."

Tori looked at Robbie, "Yeah, I can actually think a night out could be good for us."

Robbie shrugged, "We haven't been on a date yet…"

"You two deserve a night out." She grinned. "If you want, you two can go get dressed, and your father and I can go make you reservations at Maestro's."

"What do you think?" Tori asked her friend.

Robbie immediately smiled at the idea. Being able to see Tori in a beautiful dress has been something that he hadn't gotten to see in quite a while. And seeing fabric hang around her curves… "I think we should do it."

Tori smiled, "Great." She looked at her parents, "You sure it's okay for us to go out?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Holly told them. "Your father can even lend Robbie something dress worthy."

He nodded, "It might be a little big, but sure."

"Which does bring up a good point." Holly added. "We are going to need get the rest of Robbie's personal belongings. They can't stay in storage forever."

David nodded, "We'll get them and his car this weekend." He looked at the two of them. "You better go get dressed. We'll make the call, and then I'll help Robbie find something to wear."

That said, the four of them got to their feet and went to their predestined rooms to help get ready for the night.

* * *

><p>"The name's going to be under Shapiro." He said into the phone. "The wait time?" He looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes is fine. If they leave now, then they'll be there in plenty of time. Thank you." That said, David Vega hung up the phone. "They're good to go."<p>

"I'm glad." Holly told him as she went for the a camera.

"Honey…?" David said.

"We need some pictures." Holly told him. "Especially some pictures that have Tori and Robbie as a couple."

"But isn't that usually for the prom?" David asked.

"And what happened the last prom for them?" She asked.

"Rain, dancing baby, trouble with Danny…" He listed. "Good point."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "It'll be nice to have pictures with them." Holly found the camera a second later. Turning it on, she went to make sure the correct settings were in place.

It was actually at that moment when Tori and Robbie came down the stairs. Tori had her hair up, loose strands dangling just enough to highlight her cheekbones. A tight purple dress clung to her body. Thin purple straps held her dress up, clinging the dress to her body. Robbie on the other hand had a light blue button down shirt with tan khakis.

"They look so cute together." Holly whispered. She couldn't even try to remove the smile from her face.

"You kids ready?" David asked.

"I think so, yeah…" Robbie said approaching them.

"Really Mom?" Tori asked, looking at her mother finally.

"I tried to tell her no." David said in his defense.

"I want you two come over by the light." Holly said to them. Her hand waved gesturing them to come forward.

"Mom…" Tori said slowly…

"Don't fight me on this." Holly told them.

"Fine." Tori groaned. The two of them went to the light as Mrs. Vega suggested.

"Good." She said with a grin. "Now, Robbie…wrap her your arms around her waist."

"Ok…" He said slowly. Robbie very slowly made his arms wrap around Tori.

"Oh please Robbie…" Holly told him. "You don't have to be so awkward. How many times have you slept with my daughter?"

Robbie went silent at that moment. Tori's eyes bugged out.

She smiled, "Relax. Just wrap your arms around her waist." He did. "Good. Now smile." They did. And Holly began walking around the room, taking shots from different angles. "Great." She added, "Now, kiss."

"What?" Robbie asked, shocked.

"You want us to kiss?" Tori asked.

"Actually…" David interrupted. "They have to get going. They're reservation is in 20 minutes."

"But David…" Holly whined.

He went over to the counter and pulled out a set of keys. "You two go ahead. We'll see you when you get home."

Robbie grabbed the keys from Mr. Vega. "Thank you."

He smiled, "Don't mention it." David went into his pocket and pulled out some money. He handed it to Robbie as well. "Dinner is on us."

"Thank you, Mr. Vega."

He smiled, "Just have a fun night, you two."

"Thanks, Dad." Tori said as well.

That said, the two of them said their goodbyes and left the house. As soon as they reached her father's car, Robbie opened the door for Tori who gave him a big smile. Making sure she was inside, he closed the door. Walking around the car himself, he opened the driver's door and slid in. He looked at Tori, "That was weird."

"Yeah, it really was." She told him. "I didn't expect her to ask that question about us sleeping together."

He nodded. "That did come out of left field." Robbie gave it some thought, "But I can understand why she did it."

"You can?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…" He told her with a smile. "She wanted a picture of you happy."

Tori smiled at his line, "I think they wanted a picture of us happy."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Robbie remarked. He took the key and then placed it in the ignition. Turning it, the engine soon roared to life. Turning his head back, he made sure the road was clear. When it was, he put the car in reverse, and drove back. Putting it back into drive, he put his foot on the gas and drove to the restaurant.

Tori and Robbie soon found a parking space ten minutes later, finding the drive fairly simple. Turning off the car, Robbie unbuckled his belt and unlocked his door. Making his way out of his door, he walked around the back of the car and opened Tori's side a moment later. Offering his hand, he asked, "You ready?"

She smiled, "Yeah, actually I am." Tori took his hand after unbuckling her belt and walked out of the car. Robbie closed the door a moment later, and the two of them made their way to the restaurant. Their hands clasped together as they walked to the doors.

Robbie successfully opened the glass doors as they reached the restaurant. The two of them made their way inside, and they could already feel the warm elegant atmosphere. Something they sincerely felt they lacked since they started dating.

"Wow…" Tori said with a smile. "This was a good idea."

"Your parents were right." Robbie told him. Together they made their way to the host and gave them their name.

The host looked down at his planner and smiled, "Yes, I have your name right here, Mr. Shapiro." He then took a couple menus from behind the podium. He turned to his right, "Please show Mr. Shapiro and…"

"Ms. Vega." Tori supplied.

"Right. Ms. Vega to their seats." The waiter nodded and ushered them to the table that was designated for two people.

"Please, allow me." He made his way to one side of the table and pulled out a seat. Tori sat down, thanking him. Robbie took a seat as well. "Your waiter will be right with you." The waiter bid them farewell, and was off a moment later.

Tori began looking around the restaurant shortly after. Not much was different from when they were here last with their former friends.

"Um…Tori…?"

Tori looked at Robbie, "Yeah?"

"You might want take a look to your left. Just a moment though."

"Okay…" Tori said slowly. She turned to her left, and her eyes widened. She turned back to Robbie, "We can't let them know we're here."

"What do we do?" Robbie asked. "I mean, Beck, I'm okay with. But Jade?"

She groaned, "This is not what we needed."

TBC in 10B.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A new chapter! We're reaching some fun times ahead. New chapter, new problems. Especially now that Jade is in the picture. Uh oh…<strong>

**And the productive train continues…**

**Positive Thinking**  
><strong>Robbie Shapiro: Hollywood Stuntman<strong>  
><strong>and now Unbound.<strong>

**Wow, I hope you liked all these new updates. I think this chapter came out really well. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter Ten B

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Ten B<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori looked back at her boyfriend, hoping he would have anything to say. The last thing the two of of them needed was a very public moment with Jade.<p>

"Y'think we she would leave?" Robbie asked. A little sadness in his voice. He moved his head slightly toward Beck and Jade. "It looks like they haven't even seen us yet." He repositioned his chair to make sure that they couldn't spot them as easily.

Tori sighed, "I don't know." Her hand rested upon the table top. "I can already picture how this is going to play out, and I'm not liking it."

Robbie smiled slightly. He took his hand and placed it over Tori's, providing the comfort that he knew she liked. "If you want to go, we can. We haven't ordered yet, and we could go somewhere else."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah… maybe that would be best…"

"You sure?" Robbie asked. His voice laced in concern.

Tori let out a breath. The idea of leaving did sound tempting. Ignorance was bliss for a reason. But, she then looked where she was. She was on a date. With a guy that her heart burned for, in a place that where she could finally have a night out. Finally be somewhere else out of her house and be with the man she loved. Finally having the normalacy that she wanted so much to get back to.

"No, we're staying."

Robbie looked at her, confused. "Really?"

"Robbie," Tori said with a smile. "When was the last time you and I were on a date?"

He looked at her, "We haven't yet…"

"Right." She told him. "We haven't. We've been together now for close to three weeks, and we've put allot of work into this relationship. It's about time we enjoy what we have. I want the world to know that you are mine. I'm not going to hide our relationship. If Jade has a problem with us being here, then it's her problem. I'm here with you, and I don't want to be anywhere else. Let's enjoy ourselves."

Robbie smiled at her, "Alright then…" He looked at her, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Tori smiled at his comment. All the worry about an upcoming problem melted away. She just gazed back at her boyfriend. "You look quite dashing yourself." He grinned back at her. "Now, what's good here?"

Robbie told her, "The caviar was good."

Tori remembered, "Robbie, we are not spending all my dad's money on caviar."

"Fine…" He let out a sigh. His eyes went back to the menu. "You really know how to kill a mood, huh?"

Tori smirked, "You think that not having caviar will kill the mood?" She took a moment, "Robbie, the only thing that can kill this mood is sitting over there."

Robbie looked to where Tori was motioning, but stopped moving. "She isn't there."

Tori gave him a look, "She isn't…?"

Robbie turned back to Tori, "No, she's gone."

"Wonder where she went…" Tori said in a low tone.

"How about right here."

Tori and Robbie soon turned to the other side of the table and was shocked to see Jade standing in front of them. "You two having fun talking about me?"

"Jade, you might want to leave them alone." Beck said he came from behind her. "Tori and Robbie look like they're on a date."

"They're the ones that are talking about me." She told her boyfriend.

"Jade, please." Beck attempted. "You're causing a scene."

Tori sighed, "Please, Jade. Could you leave us alone?"

"Could you not talk about me?" Jade told her.

Robbie looked at Jade, "Could you stop being mean to my girlfriend!"

Jade snapped her face to where Robbie sat, "You want me to stop being mean to Tori?"

"Babe…" Beck attempted to intervene.

He got to his feet. "Yeah, I said what I said." Tori just stared at him, "I've had it with this. Ever since she came to Hollywood Arts, you've been nothing but mean to her. You're constantly rude to her, you joke about her, and you make her life at school miserable."

"You want to talk about being cruel, Puppet Boy?" Jade announced.

"Guys…" Beck tried again. "This isn't the place."

"I don't care." Jade told him. "Ever since these two have come back, they've been giving us shit."

"Jade…" Beck tried…

"No." She told him. "They've been yelling at us, they've been…"

"Please, if you two must. Take this outside." A person said from the left.

All four of them looked as the host approached the four of them. "This is a family restaurant. These people did not come here to listen to you fight!"

"I'll say whatever I want to say!" Jade told him. "I'll say it whenever I want to say it!"

"Maurice!"

Everyone looked on as a two men came shortly. One of them was big and the other was rather skinny. The skinny one said, "I'm the manager here. This here is Maurice. He'll take you outside if you cannot control your temper."

"Jade…" Beck tried again.

Jade looked at her boyfriend. "Are you going to let Shapiro talk to me like that?"

"I'll talk to you however I want to talk to you." Robbie said.

"Robbie…" Tori said to him, standing up as well. "This is supposed to be our night out."

"She's the one that's yelling at us!"

Jade glared at Robbie, "You're the one talking about me behind my back!"

"Alright, take them out of here." The manager said. Maurice nodded, and took Robbie by the hand, pulling him out of the restaurant. Tori running behind him.

Seeing them being pulled away, Jade smiled, "That's one way to deal with them." She looked at Beck who was approaching the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if they're alright." He told her.

Her eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Beck didn't answer. He just walked out of the restaurant. "Yeah, that's right. Go after them! You traitor!"

"Her too!" The thin manager called out. Another big man came from behind the corner and grabbed Jade by the waist. He heaved her over his shoulder and started to carry out. Jade tried to fight back, but couldn't. This guy was too strong.

She was carried out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Maurice let Robbie go. "Stay out," he said. His voice strict, almost robotic, but stern.<p>

"You didn't have to crush my wrist!" He called out. But Maurice was already gone. "Damn. That hurt."

"You had to fight back, didn't you!" Tori yelled at him.

"Jade was being her obnoxious self!" Robbie defended himself. "How many times did she hurt you, Tori? How many times did she make you miserable?"

Tori just stared at him. Shocked that what happened back there was something Robbie never did before. Sure, he looked after her, but this was him protecting her from Jade. Protecting her from being Jade's emotional punching bag.

"What?"

Her eyes softened. "You're such a beautiful man, aren't you?"

He looked at her, shocked. "Huh?"

Tori smiled. She made her way to him and leaned in. She kissed him once more on the lips. Tori retreated seeing a smile on his face. "How's your wrist?"

He looked down at his wrist and rubbed it a few times. "Okay, I guess."

She nodded and looked down at his injured wrist. "It's just a little bruised." She looked up at him, "I knew something like this was going to happen."

He sighed, "I couldn't let Jade say those things like that to you." Robbie smiled, "You're my Tori. I'm always going to be there for you."

"I know…" She said with a smile. "And I love you for that." Tori just cupped her hands around his cheeks. "I just wish we didn't get kicked out."

"Sorry about that." Robbie whispered to her.

"It's alright." She pulled his face down and kissed him one more time.

Pulling back, he smiled. "I love you so much, Tori."

"I love you, Robbie." She said with a grin.

It was at that moment when Robbie noticed some movement. He looked up and saw Beck standing behind Tori. A wide smile on his face, "Hi Beck…"

"Beck?" Tori asked, confused. Robbie nodded and gestured with his head. She turned around, "Beck…"

"Hi guys…" He greeted.

"How long have you been there?" Robbie asked.

"I actually came out to see if you two were okay." He told them. "I wasn't spying or anything."

Robbie relaxed from his comment. "I'm doing okay. Thanks."

"Hey, you two forgave me. I'm not going to let anything break our friendship back up." He said with a grin. "You both forgave me. I don't want to lose our friendship again."

Tori smiled, "We don't want to lose you either, Beck." She glanced at Robbie. "We're glad to have you back."

"So that's it!"

Robbie, Tori, and Beck turned around and spotted Jade behind them. "These two 'forgave' you?"

"Jade…" Beck tried…

"Now it all makes sense. All the mysterious disappearances, all the secrets, all the…" Jade said to him. "You were hanging out with them, weren't you?"

"Jade…"

"Have fun with your friends, Beck." Jade said with a disgusted tone. She turned on her heals. "Hope you enjoy them."

She just walked away from him, leaving Beck alone. Not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>TBC in 10C<p> 


	26. Chapter Ten C

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Ten C<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Beck just stood there, watching Jade leave him in the night. A sigh escaped his lips and he turned around walking to a neighboring wall. Turning his back to it, he slid down and sat upon the pavement.<p>

"You alright?"

Beck looked up and watched as Robbie and Tori approached their recently forgiven friend. Robbie knelt down beside him. "You going after her?"

Beck looked toward the direction she left. "She just needs space." Getting to his feet, he leaned against the wall. Robbie shortly joined him while Tori was already in front of him. "Jade's been pretty much dealing with stuff. Trying to talk to her about us might not be the best idea."

The two friends nodded, understanding. Tori looked at Beck, "You didn't have to come after us, y'know. You should've just stayed with Jade."

"I told you before." He said with a sigh. "I lost you once. I lost you both. I don't want to lose you again."

Tori couldn't help but feel her eyes water slightly. "Beck…"

"Look," He started. "I chose to come looking for you." He let out a sigh. "Jade will have to wait. She has to learn that sometimes in life, you don't get what you want."

Robbie smirked, "We learned that the hard way."

Beck couldn't help but wince, "Sorry…"

Tori nodded, "Don't worry about it." She grinned, "Robbie and I… we pulled through. We survived." She soon felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. "And we found each other. That's how we got through it all."

Beck nodded. "I am sorry about leaving you two behind."

"We know you are." Robbie said, his face over Tori's shoulder. "We believe you."

Tori grinned, "We just want to know if you're going to be okay."

Beck sighed, "I will be." He looked down the alley where the three friends stood. "Jade just needs time to cool off. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Let her sleep on it." He looked at them, "Sorry about your date though."

"We kinda felt something was going to happen when we saw you two." Tori told him. "It was our own fault for talking about Jade though. We shouldn't of kept looking in your direction."

Beck shrugged, "You were curious."

"That didn't give us the right to stare at you." Robbie pointed out. "We tried to keep to ourselves."

Tori smirked, "'Tried' is the right word to say." She gave him a smile, "If you want, Robbie and I can try to get Jade to talk to you."

"After what just happened?" She nodded. "I doubt she would listen to you." Then he turned to Robbie, "And I'm surprised you actually stood up to her like that." He approached him, "First, you yell at us. Second, Rex is gone, and now, you actually yell at Jade? Whatever happened to you in Yerba, really worked for you."

Robbie let out a sigh, "That's only part of it."

Beck nodded, understanding. "What did happen to you?" He watched as Tori began to open her mouth, "I get you don't like talking about it. And, I don't blame you. I'm just curious… you two were down there for two weeks. You obviously started seeing each other."

"Getting together with Robbie was the only good thing that happened to me." Tori said, a smile on her lips when she felt a kiss on her neck. "We just connected…"

"I can see that." Beck said to them. "You two are always together."

Tori shrugged, "Why would we want to be apart?"

"Don't you ever feel…?" Beck attempted. "I mean, I would think Robbie or you would want to spend some time apart."

"We tried…" Robbie said, his voice low.

"You tried?" Beck asked.

Tori placed her hands over Robbie's arms. "We spent two weeks together in the same cell. We fell in love. We don't always mean to be together, but it just happened that way. We just want to always be together…" She said to him, noticing the pained look on their friend's face. "Beck?"

He looked at them finally. Bringing up his gaze, he forced a smile on his face. "But what happens when Robbie has to go home?"

Tori looked up and saw his brown pools looking down at her; the two brown pools that spoke volumes to her. He gave her a nod, allowing her to know what he was thinking. "He lives with us."

Beck looked at them, shocked. "What about his parents?"

Robbie sighed. Tori told Beck, "They're gone."

"Gone?" Beck asked.

"They left." Robbie told him.

Beck looked at him, "What happened, Dude?"

"We just…"

Tori looked at Beck, "Let's just say it was time for Robbie to make some changes in his life." She looked up at him, "Better changes." Bringing her face up, she kissed his lips, relishing in the touch of his lips. Pulling back down, she looked at Beck. "Robbie moved in with us."

"Wow…" Beck said, trying to understand the situation. "I didn't know it was that bad…"

Tori sighed, and looked at him, "Nobody did…" She looked at her love and gave him a calming smile. Looking back at Beck, she added, "Nobody really paid attention to him. And that's part of the reason why we're so mad at everyone. That nobody knew Robbie was hurting, and nobody did anything to help him."

"We didn't know." Beck told him.

He sighed, "It's alright…"

She looked up at him, "Robbie? How is it alright?"

"I didn't tell anyone." He told her.

"But you did…" She pulled out of his grasp, and turned to face him. "You didn't directly say it, but you did tell people."

"It is my fault that I wasn't clear about it, Tori." He looked up at Beck, "I should've told people. I should've said something…"

"We should've paid more attention." Beck reasoned.

"Yeah, you should have. We all should've. Even me." Tori told him, her voice distant as she said the last part. "Robbie didn't have the support he needed. He never got it at home, and he never got it from his friends." Giving Robbie a loving glance, she added, "Being in Yerba… being together… being trapped… we grew to depend on each other, we grew to become so much for each other. Falling in love was never intentional. It just happened. We just fell into it." She smiled, "And we never looked back."

"I see that." Beck told them. He gave Robbie a smile, "I can't fix the past, but I really am sorry, Dude. All I can do is look out for you in the future."

Robbie smiled, "I believe you, Beck."

Tori nodded, "Out of everyone, you're the only one that we feel have shown any true attempt to make things up with us."

"And we're glad that you did." Robbie confirmed. "Andre, Cat, Jade… they never tried anything. Sure, they said they were sorry. But they didn't do anything to show that they were sorry. You did. And that's why we forgave you. That's why we're being so honest with you."

"We feel that you meant what you said." Tori pointed out.

"I do." Beck agreed. "But let me ask you something. Could you ever forgive them?"

"Based on now?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah…"

Tori let out a sigh, "None of them did anything. If any of them were here right now, asked for their forgiveness, I'd say sorry, but no."

"None of them did anything to earn our forgiveness." Robbie told him. "You did."

"Do you miss Hollywood Arts?" He asked, hoping he could find some common ground for all of them to reconcile.

"At first we did." Robbie told him.

"But now?" He asked.

Tori answered, "We're happy at Sherwood. We feel that we can be ourselves, and be the way we were meant to be. Together."

Beck nodded, understanding. "I'm glad you're happy. I really am…"

Tori knew that tone, "But what?"

"You haven't seen what you disappearance has done to us. Jade is actually defending Cat. Andre is actually yelling at Cat, and Cat is still being Cat…" He thought for a second, "At least I think Cat is still Cat."

"Jade is being nice to Cat?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Beck answered.

"I didn't see that coming." Robbie pointed out.

"I didn't either." Beck said. "It's been crazy. We're all just falling apart. If you two were back, then everything would be back to normal."

Robbie sighed, "Even if we wanted to, we can't."

"You can't?"

"Helen didn't give us the chance to re-audition. She said if we want to get back in, we have to wait for the fall."

Beck nodded… "And that's why you two went to Sherwood."

"Right." Tori answered. "My parents were able to get us both in."

"Now, it makes sense." Beck said with a grin.

"That's how it happened." Tori agreed. "But all that mattered to me was that I was with Robbie."

Robbie nodded, "All that mattered to me is that I had Tori. As long as I got her, then… I know I'll be okay. I know that…"

He watched as Tori turned around and looked at him. He watched as Tori took her hands and caressed his cheeks. "Then we'll never be apart. Alright? It's you and me…"

"I believe you."

She smiled. "Took you a long time to admit that, didn't it?" Tori kissed him once more. "I swear, getting Robbie to believe in himself or anything is no easy task…"

Beck nodded, "I'm beginning to see that…" And he continued to watch just how close to the two of them were. "And I can see how close you two really are."

"You can?" Robbie asked him.

"I'm still just shocked you guys could ever be such a good match. At Hollywood  
>Arts you both seemed so...different…"<p>

"Neither did I…" Tori said slowly. "Before Yerba, I never thought I could ever fall for Robbie." She turned around and looked into his eyes, "I always loved him. I never doubted that. But… during Yerba… we talked. I mean, we really talked. I got to know just how wonderful he really was." She smiled at him, "I got to see the 'Robbie Shapiro' nobody ever got to see. I got to see the Robbie that was always meant to exist, and I couldn't help but fall in love with him. He was just…"

"I guess I really misread you, Robbie." Beck told his friend.

"We all did…" Tori said, her voice low. "But, I'm just glad I got to see it for myself." She took his hand in hers, "I believe my parents got to see it too." She smiled, "And that's why they let him stay with us… stay with me… I just…" Tears welled in her eyes, "I just saw how great he really is…"

Beck sighed. He couldn't help but feel the emotion the two of them shared, and he could see that they meant that much to each other. Looking toward exit of the alley, he couldn't help but think about one phrase…

'Why don't I feel that way about Jade?'

* * *

><p>TBC in Chapter 11<p>

**I just found out that my boundverse fic, 'Unknown Potential' came in 2nd place! Thanks Riotstarter1214! I'm glad you and whoever voted for it liked it. Thanks again. You guys, and everyone else rocks! Thanks for staying with this series. Until next time...**


	27. Chapter Eleven A

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Eleven A<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened smoothly.<p>

A sigh smile escaped his lips as he saw what he expected. Laying within the bed of his youngest were his daughter and her boyfried. The two of them snuggled closely together, his arms wrapped protectlively over her shoulders. Her head rested on his chest, and his chin covered her head, allowing his features to create a small crevice that only his daughter could enjoy.

The two of them came home relatively early, and both him and his wife wondered why. But when they were told the circumstances, they understood. Only their former friendship with Jade West could explain the situation. But what even shocked the parents more was that both of them actually forgave one of their friends. David and Holly were surprised by this, but they agreed, if Tori and Robbie found that they any of their friends could be forgiven, they would agree to their terms.

They always felt that would be the best way to handle this situation.

But that was not the reason why David Vega stood within the threshold of the door… The real reason stood in the den with his wife. A site that neither of them would ever feel they would come across again. Not since this past few weeks…

…And when these two find out who was downstairs, he knew their world would shatter… the world Tori and Robbie created, and the world that both him and his wife fully supported. He let out a breath knowing that at the moment he woke them, they would crumble. And he didn't have the heart to do so. Especially after everything these two teenagers went through, after everything they survived, after everything that nearly destroyed them.

It wasn't fair.

But he couldn't help but let the reality of the situation fuel his mind. If nothing else, both Tori and Robbie deserved to know the truth. Hiding anything from them was not the right thing to do. Both him and his wife respected them too much to try and hide anything that would hurt them…

David slowly made his way into the room. There was just enough light to see the simple nature of his daughter and her boyfriend…

His vision soon went to the young man that who truly proven himself to be a stand-up guy. Who after everything, he had proven that he truly did love their daughter, who respected her, who helped her, who took care of her… who if it wasn't for the last few weeks, would of come to his perspective as a kid with numerous issues…

Issues that his daughter helped him overcome…

Robbie Shapiro truly was a young man that deserved their respect, their honesty,… and dare he and his wife suggest… their love…

Robbie Shapiro had become a member of this family, and no matter what happened. He would always be viewed as an honorary Vega… and that was something he would rarely give away as a label.

Going over to the edge of the bed, he knelt down to his sleeping daughter. Taking his hand, he shook her shoulder slightly… "Tori, Honey…"

Two chocolate orbs soon fluttered opened and was greeted by a uneasy look on his face. She looked at him, confused. "Dad? You alright?"

He let out a sigh, "Wake Robbie up, Baby…"

She nodded and withdrew her head out of the protection of Robbie's grasp. Lifting her head up, she whispered into his ear, "Robbie…"

"Few more minutes…" He whispered under his breath.

"Robbie, Baby…"

He slowly opened his eyes and was soon rewarded to see Tori staring back at him. "Tori?"

"My Dad wants to talk us…"

He nodded slowly. Taking his hand, he slowly moved over the nightstand and grabbed his eyeglasses. Placing them on his face, he started to push himself up. Tori moved along with him.

"Robbie?"

Robbie glanced to his left and was soon shocked to see Mr. Vega by the bed. "Mr. Vega?"

"Hi, Robbie…" He said slowly.

"Is everything alright?" Tori asked, still in the protective embrace of Robbie's arms.

He sighed, "Robbie... I don't know how to tell you this."

Robbie showed a confused look, "Tell me what?"

He let out breath, "Your parents are downstairs…"

Robbie bolted up, "My parents?"

Tori looked at her father, "Why are they here?"

He said, "I don't know, but Tori's mom is keeping them busy. They don't know anything about what happened between you two, and I think you want to go back to your room to get changed before making an appearance."

Robbie just stared at what was becoming the father that he always wanted. Not knowing how to react to the situation.

"Robbie?"

He didn't answer Tori.

"Robbie…Baby…" She looked at her father, "How long have they been here?"

"A few minutes…" He said told them. David looked at Robbie, "Robbie… " He took his hand and shook his shoulder slightly. "Did you hear me?"

He shook his head suddenly, clearing his inner thoughts. "Yeah… I'm okay…"

"You're parents are down stairs…" David repeated.

Robbie nodded again, and soon found a hand resting on his thigh. He looked down and saw Tori providing the comfort that only she could see. She looked at her father, "Why haven't you told them to get the hell out of here?"

David sighed, "They do have a right to talk to their own son, Tori."

"But they they're the ones who made Robbie's life horrible!" Tori exclaimed, feeling the hurt and the anguish she felt whenever Robbie's parents were brought up. "They made Robbie feel horrible!"

"Tori…" David attempted.

"They're the ones who…"

"Tori…"

"They're the ones…"

"Tori!" Robbie raised his voice.

She looked at her beloved. "They made your life a living hell!"

"But they are my parents." He told them.

"But Baby…"

David sighed, "Tori, if Robbie wants to see them, then he can see them. We have no say in that. He is their son."

"Right…their son." Tori repeated. "Their son! Not their daughter they always claimed they wanted."

"Tori…" Robbie repeated. "I have to do this. I can't keep hiding from them."

"But you're not hiding." Tori reasoned. "They abandoned you."

"And I want to tell them off…" Tori just looked at him. "They did that all to me, Tori. They did everything to me! I should be the one to yell at them, not you."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Alright…"

He gave her a smile. "But the way you're acting…" He looked at David, "The way you both are acting, I love you for everything you, your father, and your mother have done for me." Robbie leaned in and kissed Tori on the cheek. "And above everything, you are the one that made me the way I am. I'm not the same Robbie Shapiro that they knew. I'm not the one that they raised, and I'm not the one that they belittled. I'm the Robbie Shapiro 2.0; the Vega upgraded version."

David couldn't help but smile at that comment. He kissed Tori once more. "You made me the way I am. I'm better because of you, and they have say in that." She nodded finally. "And it's going to get interesting once they see me again." He looked at David, "Tell them I'll be right down." He then took the covers off of the bed. "I got to go get ready."

Tori sighed, and nodded. She looked at him, "I'll be ready when you want to go downstairs."

He nodded, "Good. Because I want them to know what missed out on." Robbie looked down at her once more, "I love you, Tori."

"I love you, Robbie."

He turned back to face David who then took his hands and grasped them on his shoulders. "You're quite the kid, Robbie. You truly are a member of this family." He gave him a smile. "No matter what happens, you are my son too."

Robbie looked at him, shocked, "You think of me as a son?"

David gave him a grin, "Yeah, I do Robbie. You're the son that we never had. And you will always be. No matter what happens, you can always come to us."

Robbie just stared at him, shocked.

"Thanks…um…Dad?"

David nodded, "No problem, Robbie." He gave him a smile. "Now go get dressed up." Robbie nodded and went on his way.

"Wow…"

David looked at his daughter.

"I didn't think you would ever call Robbie your son."

"I didn't think so either." David admitted. "But after all this, Tori. After everything that you two have been through together, and the love that you feel for each other, him not being a son of mine just doesn't seem right."

Tori just stared at him, gave him a smile, and soon began to have tears well in her eyes. "Now get dressed, and wait for Robbie. He's going to need you when he talks to them."

Tori smiled, "I'm going to need him too."

David nodded, and headed out the door leaving a shocked daughter in his wake.

* * *

><p>TBC in 11B<p>

Thanks for telling me Tynkerbell2356. I fixed the problem. Hope you liked the real chapter 11A.


	28. Chapter Eleven B

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Eleven B<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

A sigh escaped his lips; he turned around from his closet and already saw his beloved, changed into her clothes for the day. Her hair flowing down behind her neck, a white blouse, and tight dark blue jeans were on her. A concerned look upon her face, her chocolate orbs gazed at her boyfriend. She approached him, watching his every move as he looked at her.

"Just about." He whispered. Robbie turned back to the dresser where already sat the picture that Tori's mom… or would that be his mom's camera? He never thought Mr. Vega and potentially Mrs. Vega would think of him as a son. The whole idea of that was mind boggling.

Robbie never thought anyone would want him to be their son. His whole time being raised by his true parents didn't want him. They always ridiculed him, made jokes at his expense, and never viewed him as someone they could be proud of. Hell, the only time they actually felt proud of him was when he had his Bar-Mitzvah. And that was three years ago. But when that was over, everything went back to the way he always viewed them, as parents who never would 'care,' about him…

As people who just put up with him, and tolerated him; and only used him whenever it came to their best interest…

And now they wanted to see him?

Why?

He soon felt two arms warp around him from behind. A small sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and pressed her ear to his back, holding him close. She opened her eyes a moment later and kissed his cheek. Pulling away from his back, she looked at him as he glanced down at the photograph that he held.

"You really did look handsome last night."

Robbie put the photo down and turned around. He gazed into her eyes, finally seeing her. "You were the one I couldn't keep my eyes off of."

Tori smiled at his words. She looked at him, finally seeing that he was wearing light blue jeans and a green t-shirt. "You ready for this?"

He let out a sigh, "I think so…" He gave her a smile, "I would've come for you, but I was thinking…"

"About?" She asked, concerned.

"How your Dad wants me to call him Dad." He answered, still shocked from the comment.

Tori smiled, "He loves you, Robbie. We all do…" She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close to her; albeit loosely. "He sees you the way I see you."

Robbie smirked, "Not the way you always get to see me though."

"I'm the only one who gets to see you that way, Baby." Tori said, her voice warm, calm, happy.

He smirked, "I'm just happy that you didn't find my body upsetting."

"Robbie," She started. "I think you have a beautiful body."

"Really?" He asked. "You're not just saying that?"

Tori gave him a grin, "The only reason why I'm not tearing off your clothes is because your parents are downstairs."

He sighed, finally becoming aware of the situation. "Right…" Robbie looked at Tori, brought his hands to caress her cheeks, holding her face in his hands. "You are so beautiful, Tori. Promise me, that you'll never leave me. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always be in my life…"

Tori smiled at his sincerity, and his declaration. Robbie Shapiro really was the love her life, and she would do anything to keep them together. Being able to see his face everyday, hear his voice, feel his presence; it just made him that much more crucial to her life. To know that here was a man that would never leave her, never want to be away from her, and to never take advantage of her… it was just so amazing that she got to have something like this at the age of sixteen. To have an adult mature loving relationship, it was beyond beautiful.

"Robbie, I…"

"Um, I think you two better come down…"

Tori turned from Robbie's loving face to where her dad stood in the doorframe. "Your parents are downstairs, Robbie."

He sighed, "Right…" Robbie looked at Tori once more. "Let's do this…"

Tori nodded, and let out a breath as she felt Robbie's hands leave her face. Taking her hand, she slipped it around Robbie's as they made their way out of his room and down the stairs.

When the three of them reached the den, Robbie looked across the room and saw the two people who abandoned him three weeks ago. Leaving him alone, stranded, without a family. Two people who were supposed to love him unconditionally, and be by his side throughout life, helping him grow and mature… but he never felt that he ever achieved that prospect of life…

Not from them.

"Hi, Robbie." A think brunette woman greeted him. A distraught look appeared on her face; a pained one at that too.

"Hi, son." The bulkier man said to him.

Robbie sighed, and approached the bottom of the steps. He looked at his parents. "Hi…" He said simply. Not sure on how to address the situation. The only thing he was feeling at that moment was the warm touch of Tori's hand that held his.

"Hi, Tori." The woman greeted too.

"Hello." Her husband added.

Robbie turned his attention to Tori who was about to say something, and when she was about to open her mouth, he turned his attention back to his parents. "Even before we get to her, you owe me an explanation."

His father and mother looked at one another and then at their son. "We do owe you that." The father said.

"But even before that, we want to apologize." The mother reasoned. "We never should've left you like that."

He shook his head. "No."

"Robbie?" His mother attempted.

He withdrew his hand from Tori and approached his mother. "You owe me sixteen years of explanation. From the moment I was born, you have done nothing but been embarrassed by me. You have done nothing to help me. You let me doubt myself everyday for sixteen years! You kept treating me like I don't matter! You kept making me wish I was born as a girl!"

And then everything stood still. Not because of Robbie's argument… well, yeah, that too. But because he actually said something that he never thought he would ever come to think possible…

He wished he was born a girl…

And then it all made sense. Robbie soon felt two arms wrap around his waist and was pulled to the one place he knew he could feel secure… Tori's embrace.

His mother and father just stared at their son. Neither of them ever knew Robbie actually felt that way, actually felt that he was always being looked down upon, and that he actually wished he was born a girl.

"Robbie…I…" His mother began…

He withdrew himself out of Tori's grasp. He stepped forward. "You don't get it. You don't know what it was like for me!" Robbie turned to his father. "Neither of you!"

"Son…"

"And don't call me son!" Robbie yelled. "You lost that right. Both of you did! I only have two parents, and those parents are right over there!"

The Shapiros looked to their left and saw David and Holly just staring at them, unsure on what to say.

"Robbie, Honey…" The mother said slowly, her voice laced in sadness. "You're right…"

He looked at them strangely, "I'm right?"

The father nodded, "We never treated you right." He let out a sigh, "We're sorry about everything."

"And that makes everything alright?" He asked. "Because if you think…"

"We don't." His mother supplied. "We have allot to answer for." She noted the concerned look by her husband. "We know you went through allot."

"You cannot possibly know anything that I went through." He replied. "You, Dad, you cannot know what happened to me. You don't know what it was like growing up, you don't know what it was like being treated the butt of so many jokes, you don't know what it was like doubting myself constantly, feeling like I didn't matter. You don't know what it was like thinking that my only friend was a puppet. And you don't know what Yerba was like either for me."

They watched as Tori approached from behind, took her hand, and grabbed Robbie's. "You don't know what life for me was like in that prison, and you don't know what it was like praying for your life, hoping that you would survive the night, hoping that for some miracle to rescue me." Tears brimmed his eyes suddenly. "Not knowing what could happen to me…to us…"

He let out a breath, "You can't even fathom how I felt about those two weeks alone in a cell, being trapped, being abandoned. Not just by you, but by our friends…by the people that were supposed to love me the most." He looked to his left and glanced at Tori, "There was only one person who was there for me, and she made me realize just how screwed up my life really was. How much pain I was in, how much stress I was putting on myself. And it was because of Tori, that I began to realize just how much I needed to truly reevaluate myself. It was because of her that I found someone who I knew would never hurt me, who would never leave me, who would never abandon me. It was because of Tori Vega that I began to realize just how much of a man I really am. And you, Paul Shapiro, and you Rachel Shapiro, had nothing to do with it!"

Paul just looked at his son, shocked by Robbie's outburst. Rachel did as well. They never saw this side of their son.

"We're sorry that we put you through allot." Rachel told him. "And we're hoping you can give us another chance."

He smirked, and then said finally in a lower voice. "I doubt it. I doubt you could do anything or say anything that would want me to give you another chance. I'm happy here. So, why don't you and your husband, take Sarah, and leave me alone." He approached them, "And if I ever hear that you do anything harmful to my sister, I'll come looking for you, and this time it won't be so talkative about it."

His mother looked sat him, "Robbie. we're sorry that you went through so much, and you have every reason to be upset with us, but we now realize what we did to you all those years was wrong. And we're sorry about that."

"It's going to take allot from you to even begin to think that I could ever forgive you." Robbie said, his breathing calming down.

Paul nodded, "We understand, Robbie." He approached his son, "And we know that its going to take allot to even begin to heal. But there is something you should know."

"What could I possibly need to know?" Robbie asked.

"Your grandmother died."

His eyes widened, "Mamaw?"

"No." Rachel answered. "My mother. Grandma Ruth. She died last night, and when she died, we began to realize how wrong we were. How hurtful we've been, and how cruel we've been." Tears started to emerge from her eyes, "And we would love if you would come home. Sarah misses you, and truth be told, so do we. We do love you, Robbie. We're just ashamed it took Ruth's death for us to realize what we were doing to you…"

Robbie just looked at them, shocked. "How did she die?"

"Brain aneurism." Paul told him. "She hadn't been feeling all too well the last week, and it was last night when she collapsed on the floor. She died shortly after."

Robbie stood silent, still shocked by what he just heard.

"And we want to make things right. We want to put this all behind us and start fresh. Be a family, the way we were meant to be. With both children."

Robbie was about to reply when David finally spoke up, "Robbie, do you mind if Holly and I talk to your parents for a bit." He didn't answer. "Tori, can you…?"

She nodded slowly, "Of course." Tori made her way to her boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his back. "Let's go sit outside."

"Thank you, Tori." David said, and watched as the two teenagers left the den. He turned to Paul and Rachel. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>TBC in 11C<p> 


	29. Chapter Eleven C

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Eleven C<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori led Robbie out of the house and slowly made her way to a swinging bench that was attached to the roof. Placing one hand on a chain, she slowly swung around and took a seat on the bench. She watched as Robbie followed through, and took the seat beside her, his hand still firmly grasped in Tori's hand.<p>

Tori let out a breath as she watched her boyfriend stare absently into the yard. The early morning dew still residing on the blades of grass reflected the bright spring sun. A cool gentle breeze flew through the air, and caused loose tendrils of hair to slightly move into the air.

She watched as he continued to gaze at the yard in front of them. She couldn't help but show him a concerned look on her face. Tori soon began to trace circles upon Robbie's hand using her thumb. A breath escaped her lips, "Robbie…"

He slowly looked at her, his face still blank with emotion. She knew that look. Tori gave him a smile and opened her arm. And as soon as she did, she watched as he lifted his legs and slid down the bench further, his head finding its resting place upon Tori's lap, his legs swung over the ledge of the bench and allowed gravity to take affect; his feet dangling beside the bench.

Robbie watched as Tori started to run her fingers through his dark curls, allowing to feel the simple gesture of Tori running her fingers in his hair…something that he always enjoyed. No matter whatever the occasion, he could always count on this behavior to life his spirits. Her simple gesture was purely bliss.

"Better?"

He looked up into her caring eyes, watching the concern gloss over her orbs. "Getting there…"

"Good." Was her response. She continued to play with his curls as he gazed up at her. "Sorry about before…"

"You didn't do anything to be sorry about." She answered. Tori grinned, "If anything, you finally let out something deep inside of you that you never felt you would admit…"

Robbie sighed, "Yeah…" His voice low…

"Did you always feel that way?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I dunno." He recalled… "I never thought about it before." Robbie thought back to his earlier life and the way it progressed, "Thinking back…"

"Yeah…"

Robbie sighed, "It does make sense… the make-up, the pedicures…" He pulled his legs back and swung them to the ground, bringing him back to a sitting position, and away from Tori's simple gestures… "The claims mom begged me to be a girl…"

Tori scooted over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, holding him close. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I think…"

"Yeah?" Robbie asked, confused.

"I think… you were just looking for your mom's love." She pulled her head back from his shoulder. "I think you were trying to find someway to get what you never had." She gave him a smile. "And in order to get that…"

He sighed, "I had to be a girl…"

"Right," She said to him. His face staring at the ground in front of him. "But, I will tell you one thing…"

"What?" Robbie asked, still upset about what he said.

"I love you for you." He looked at her, confused. "I love Robbie Shapiro. Weather you're a girl or a boy. I fell in love with you… the essence of you. I fell in love with your personality, I fell in love with your heart, I fell in love with you…" She gave him a smile. "I fell in love with the Robbie Shapiro package. And no matter what you are, I would love you for you."

"So…" He thought for a second. "If I was a girl… If I was born as a girl, you would still love me?"

"Robbie," She said with a whisper, taking his hand. "I fell in love with you. You could be a man, or you could be a woman." She smirked, "Hell, you could be your twin sister named Matilda… I'd still love you…"

Robbie looked at her, "You would kiss me if I was a girl named Matilda?"

"Robbie, Baby…" She said with a smile. "I'd kiss you forever…" Tori scooted over to him, and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you so much, Robbie. I can't deal if you weren't part of my life. No matter what happens between my parents or your parents… I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU."

Robbie smiled, "I love you, too…"

It was at that moment when the door opened.

"You two can come in now."

Tori looked at Robbie and he nodded. She got to her feet and offered him her hand. When he accepted it, they went into the house, following David Vega's comment…

* * *

><p>The four adults watched as the two teenagers left the den.<p>

"You have allot of nerve."

Paul and Rachel turned from the door and looked back at the Vegas.

"I'm sorry?" Paul asked, not getting the question.

"What don't you get?" David asked, approaching the two Shapiros. "You and your wife chose now to make an appearance?"

"We told you." Rachel pointed out. "My mother died. I'd think Robbie would want to know if she passed or not."

"And that's the only reason you came?" Holly asked. She joined her husband. "Robbie has been living with us for a week, and has been by himself for two. The only reason he knew you abandoned him was because of Sylvia's letter."

Paul let out a breath, "We admit, we didn't treat Robbie the way he deserved to be treated."

"You didn't even hear what happened to him." David announced. "You didn't even know how much pain you and your wife put him through."

"And you know?" Paul asked, his voice raising.

"I know what happened down there." David confirmed. "I know that your son told me things that he never told either one of you."

"Look…Mr. Vega…" Paul attempted.

"That's enough testosterone." Both men looked at Holly after she said that. "Robbie has been through allot, Paul. If it wasn't for our daughter, he would never be the way you see him now."

Rachel looked at her, confused. "See him now?"

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Since you two came here, did you notice anything different about Robbie? Did he act any different?" She asked.

Paul looked at his wife, and then his eyes widened. "He actually stood up for himself."

David nodded, "That's only part of it."

Rachel asked, confused… "And your daughter did that?"

"Yes, she did." David told them. "Our daughter took it upon herself to listen to him. To actually take the time and listen to him. She didn't make fun of him, she didn't put him down, and she didn't abandon him. She listened to him, and he listened to her."

"And just because of that you think Robbie truly changed?" Paul pointed out.

"We do." David said to them. "We personally have seen a change in Robbie. We've seen mature in ways that we never felt possible. If it wasn't for our daughter…"

"Right…" Rachel announced. "Your daughter. Your daughter didn't have to put up with him while he grew up. She didn't…"

"And you honestly think Robbie will want to come back to that house?"

Rachel and Paul looked at Mrs. Vega. "You say you learned from your mistakes when your mom died. You say you want to provide a life for him. How could you when you act like this?"

Rachel and Paul paused when Holly asked them the question. When they didn't answer, she added, "There is a reason why Robbie called us his parents."

David added, "When your son came here, when we saw the way the he was acting, when we saw the love he had for our daughter, we saw the way he was. We saw just how great a kid Robbie really was. Our daughter isn't the only one who fell in love with your son. We did too, and we're more than happy to have him become a member of this family."

Rachel was silent. Not sure how to react. Paul didn't either.

"And if you think we are going to let you two take in Robbie, you are sorely mistaken." Holly added.

A moment passed.

"He is our son." Paul identified.

Rachel sighed, "What Paul means is… Robbie is our son. Don't we get the chance to raise him." She watched as David was about to open his mouth, "We know. We had the chance, and we blew it. But, we want to do right by him. We want to prove to him that we are his parents, and that we love him."

Holly sighed, "It isn't for us to decide. Robbie has the right to decide for himself."

Paul was about say something when Rachel put a hand on Paul's shoulder. "Then we'll ask him."

Holly nodded. She glanced at her husband. "David…"

He nodded, "Yeah, I got it." He went to the door and placed a hand on the knob. He was about to open when he turned to face the Shapiros. "If Robbie does decide to live with you again, and if I ever hear anything about either of you hurting him again, I will personally break down your door and give you a real chance to experience what Robbie felt the last few weeks."

Paul nodded, as he opened the door.

"You two can come in now."

* * *

><p>To Be Concluded…<p>

**Yep, you read that right. One more chapter, and this fic is done. But it's not the end of the story. Far from it. Unbound has one more chapter, and an epilogue. Then the third fic of the Boundverse will happen. Separation Anxiety. It's going to be just as big as Unbound, and maybe even bigger. This is just the beginning, my friends. Allot more Boundverse coming at you. So, stay tuned. Including sequels and spin-offs. So be prepared for more fun.**

**As long as I got you here, I want to thank each and every one of you for your constant feedback. It is the driving force behind this series. So, thank you again.**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Until next time…**

**this is Jonathan signing off.**

**Oh, and there was a little cameo to a recent Victoria Justice youtube video. See if you can spot it. Thanks again.**


	30. Chapter Eleven D

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Eleven D<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie and Tori walked into the den. As soon as they entered, they heard the door behind them close. Crossing into the room, they noticed the three adults standing in their separate corners. The Shapiros were to the left, and Mrs. Vega was alone, only to be joined by her husband a few seconds later.<p>

"What's going on?" Robbie asked the four of them, already feeling Tori slipping her hand around his, giving him the support that she knew he needed.

Paul took a breath, and approached his son. "Mr. and Mrs. Vega enlightened us on what's been going on here."

"He has…?" Robbie asked, looking at his 'father.'

David nodded, "Your parents want to tell you something."

"When your grandmother died," Rachel began, "Your father and I realized that what we did to you all those years ago was wrong. We never should've treated you the way you were treated." She looked at her son, noticing the simple gestures he and Tori were taking part in. "We never should've..."

"Ok…" Robbie drew out. "You never should've…"

She sighed, "We never should've abandoned you. We never should've wished you were born a girl, we never should've treated you like a girl…"

Robbie remained silent..

"We should've…"

"You shouldn't of done allot of things."

Rachel and Paul looked at Tori as soon as she spoke up.

"Tori…" David attempted.

"No." Tori told her father. "We've been listening so much as to what Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro should've done different with their son!" She looked at the two Shapiros. "But you weren't there. You weren't there while your son almost became public Yerba property!"

"Tori…" Robbie tried this time. "Remember, they…"

"They can't dance about this subject anymore." She told her boyfriend. Going back to them, "You didn't see what happened to him down there! You didn't see all the mistreatment he got from you and from his friends take its tole! You didn't see him actually deal with Rex! All of you! You, our former friends, none of you saw what you did to him!" Tears started to brim her eyes, "You didn't see him cry himself to sleep at night, you didn't see him suffer in a shed being locked up for two days! You didn't see him take part of a drug trade in order to protect me!"

"What!" All the adults exclaimed at once.

It was that moment when Tori took a step back. She looked at them again, and then at Robbie who had a shocked look on his face.

"He did what?" Holly asked.

Robbie chuckled slightly, "I uh…"

"You 'uh…' what?" Paul asked.

Tori took a breath. "In order to protect me, he took a spot in the drug trade."

"And you didn't say this before because?" David asked.

Tori shrugged, "We got out of there before it became an issue." She looked at her father, "He did it while I was…"

Then it clicked in his head. The whole incident. His time with the force allowed him to know what truly happened behind bars and when he was told about how his daughter was put in the shed…Robbie must've did this to…

"That doesn't change the fact that that happened!" Paul announced. "You actually traded drugs?"

It was at that moment when he lowered his gaze. "Yeah, I did." He approached his true father. "I did it to protect my girlfriend! I did it because if I didn't… then our time would've went down a thousand times worse!"

"How could it get worse?" Rachel demanded.

Holly sighed. Knowing the truth about Yerba, she understood why Robbie would do something like that. Especially when it concerned her daughter and her mental health. "It would've been much worse, Rachel." She looked at her. "It would've truly been much worse."

"How!" Paul demanded.

Tori looked at her boyfriend with ashamed eyes. He let out a breath, and nodded. Tori looked at the two Shapiros…

"It's like this…"

* * *

><p>The Shapiros just sat in their chairs listening as Robbie and the Vegas explained what happened down in Yerba. The only thing that wasn't discussed was what really happened in Tori's time with the shed. It was pretty easily decided that would be an only 'Vega Matter.' Paul and Rachel Shapiro had no reason to know what happened to Tori, and they weren't going to tell them.<p>

Instead, they just heard what happened between Robbie, Bertha, and the rest of their time in the cell. Robbie and Tori's sexlife was also conveniently left in the dark.

"So this Bertha woman really tried to pimp you out?" Rachel asked, finally speaking after they were told their share of the story.

"Yeah…" Robbie sighed. Tori's grip on Robbie's hand tightened, giving him the support that she knew he wanted. "It was pretty scary. The riot saved me. But Tori…"

"Put the pills on Bertha…" Paul stated. He turned to the young woman. "And in order to get your plan to work you agreed to take part of the drug trade…"

"And since Tori couldn't… I did…" Robbie reasoned. "I did it to protect Tori. I might not of been able to get Tori out..."

Tori smiled, "But you did make it so that nothing would happen to me when I got out." She rested her head on Robbie's shoulder. "We really became close during our time down there…" Robbie took that moment to rub Tori's side with his hand.

"And if it wasn't for Tori…" Robbie said simply. "I never would've been able to survive." He gave her a smile. "Tori helped me when no one else could…"

Rachel sighed, and looked at Tori. "I guess I owe you both an apology."

"We both do." Paul added. "We never should've jumped down your throat." He turned to his son, "We never should've mistreated you all these years."

"Well, you did." Robbie told them. "You made my life a living hell."

"And we know that… now…" Rachel reasoned. "We never should've made you wish you were born a girl. We never should've put that much stress on you like that."

"We were lucky that we had you." Paul added. "And we realize it's going to take a while for us to ever be forgiven for what we did."

"It's going to take a while." Robbie confirmed.

"We wouldn't expect anything less." Rachel told her son. She glanced at the Vegas, "And I feel we should both thank you too. You took in Robbie when we didn't."

Holly noted the disgusted look in her husband's face. "We're glad you realize that."

"We just don't believe you." David clarified. "You two have done nothing to convince me or my family that you've changed. That includes Robbie." Robbie gave Mr. Vega a look, and was only more put at ease when Tori gave him a smile.

"We wouldn't expect anything less." Rachel pointed out. "We have much to apologize for." She looked at her son. "I owe you more debt than anyone here, Robbie. I never realized how I should've treated you until just recently. And it's obvious that your friend here did allot for you…"

"More than we ever did…" Paul admitted.

"More is right." David told him. He got to his feet and approached Paul who readily got to his feet too. "You have a long way to make me believe that you and your wife changed. Hearing what happened for your son doesn't change how a person feels in a moment. You may be acting sympathetic now, and you may be apologetic. But, I don't believe you. I know that deep inside, you haven't changed. You're still the idiotic father who abandoned his son, and for that, I will never forgive you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He looked at his son for a moment, and then back at the elder Vega. "But what happened between me and my son is between me and him. My wife and I appreciate what you and your family did for him, but we are his parents. We brought him into this world, and we have the right to raise him."

"You did have the right." David told Paul "But you lost that right years ago. Both you and your wife lost that right."

"And we're prepared to make this right." Rachel said, getting to her feet.

"How do you plan on making this right?" Holly asked as she got to her feet.

Rachel looked at her son and approached him. "By moving back home with us. By being family that we never should've broken up. By giving him the love we should've given him from day one."

Robbie just stared at his mother in awe. He never heard his mother talk like that. Sure, part of him is yelling at him to stay. To be part of the Vega family where he knows he's loved, where he's got a beautiful, loving girlfriend, where he's got two parents who have done nothing for him but given respect, value, and love… who actually just recently told him that they viewed Robbie as their son. As their son… and not their 'daughter...'

And then he looked at his parents…his true parents, the people who gave him life. Not even the Vegas could say that, but that was only one thing that Robbie had to admit to Paul and Rachel Shapiro…and as he looked at them, he couldn't help but notice something similar…something having potential…

"I'll do it."

Tori looked at him, "What?"

"Robbie…" Holly whispered.

David looked at him.

"Robbie, think about what you're doing…"

He looked at Tori and gave him a smile. "I did."

"Are you sure?" Holly asked.

Robbie sighed. He looked at the one person who mattered most to him, the one person he loved with all this heart, at the one person who he knew has helped him achieve so much in a matter of weeks. Robbie gave her a smile, and then glanced at his parents. "The only thing I want to do before I even move back with you is to spend one more night here. One more day with the family who did so much for me."

"Of course, Robbie." Rachel nodded, a smile on her lips.

"We'll come back tomorrow to pick you up." Paul agreed. He looked at David once more with a mocking smile. "Thank you again, David."

David just looked at the Shapiros one more time as they bid fairwell to each of them and left the house.

When the door closed, David looked at Robbie as well as the others. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Robbie."

Robbie looked at the elder man. "Believe me, I understand. But, there is one thing that my parents are forgetting about me."

They looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I was taught by the best." He looked at Tori with a smile. "I saw something that I could only learn from you."

"What?"

Robbie smiled, "I saw the potential of something worth fixing." He approached his girlfriend and caressed her cheeks. He gazed into her chocolate orbs. "There is a reason why I told them I wanted a day here, y'know."

"You mean other than the fact that we sleep together?"

Robbie smiled.

"I want to learn from the best on how to help someone find their true self."

Tori just looked at him.

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


	31. Author Notes

Unbound is done. But, before you all leave this story, I just want to let you know on some things that are important to Unbound and it's completion.

First and foremost, I want to thank Maybewolf, Raiden2342, Cenobite829, and Vegakeep for all their help throughout this fic series. I always look forward to our private messagings. Unbound would not be the same if it wasn't for all your help. Thanks again for your ideas and simple conversations.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story since the beginning. ZenNoMai, BigStuOu, SuperNeos2, SeaIng, Riotstarter1214, L, Jeremy Shane, DarseidAlex, RaptorIV, blueberry24, gamechamp85, eva017, kimi, GallaudetLurker, Mic1998, anon, CNg, jackpotdante, ScissorsInDark, Tynkerbell2356, storyprincess92. All your comments have driven this story to completion all the sooner. Thank you for your time and enjoyment. I had a blast writing this story, and I honestly believe its my best work. So, thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Until next time, this is Jonathan signing off… hoping you will continue to read the next sequel in 'Boundverse.' Rebound will happen in a few days time. Thanks again.


	32. Epilogue

Title: Unbound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
>Chapter: Epilogue<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' and it will follow season 2 canon.<br>Summary: Tori and Robbie are free from Yerba. Now, they have to deal with the lives they left behind.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

**Author Note: I always felt this story ended kind of abruptly. So, I decided to write a new epilogue to serve as a proper ending. I hope you all like this addition. I think it came out rather well. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I love these fingers."<p>

Tori Vega's chocolate orbs soon went to the place where her hand was being held. She looked upon as her digits were being entwined with the fingers of her best friend. "I love the simplicity of them. I love the smoothness of your skin, love the shape of your fingers, I love the way they taste after you place them in areas where I dare not speak them…" She couldn't help but blush at the comment. "I love how they are so delicate and strong at the same time…"

She watched as her hand was lifted and then felt two lips kiss upon the tips of her fingers. Of the simple pleasure she was feeling at that moment. "I'm going to miss these fingers…"

A sigh escaped her lips as his words became quiet. "Then don't leave…" She whispered to him. Tori withdrew her hand from him and turned around. She soon rested her chest against his. A single sheet covering their nude bodies as she gazed her eyes upon his. "If you stay, then you can do whatever you want to my fingers." She smiled slightly. "Please, Baby… I don't want you to go…"

He let out a sigh as he looked at her. Her chocolate orbs brimming with tears. "Y'know why I'm doing this."

"But do you?" She asked him. "Do you honestly think that this is the right thing to do?"

He let out a breath of air. "Tori…"

"I mean it, Robbie." She said to him. "Do you? This is your parents' house. This is your former house. A house where you felt so much pain and so much hurt. Where you spent countless nights talking to Rex, where you were being made fun of by your sister and parents, where you locked yourself away in your room…"

He looked at her, watching small tears starting to slip out. "This is where things for you were the worst. Please, Robbie. Don't leave me."

Robbie's heart broke as she pleaded with him. "I'm going home becaue I want you have. I want parents who love me, I want a family that I grew into want me. I want to show them everything that you showed me, Tori. I want them to see me as what you made me. So, they can eat their words…"

Tori listened to him as he tried to tell her his reasons. "You changed me, Tori. You did. And I want to show them what you've done for me."

"Then don't leave me." Tori said to him, urgently. "Stay. So I can love you. So my parents can love you. So we can stay together. Please, Baby. Stay…"

Robbie sighed. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. Leaning up, he kissed her lips for a moment. "I can't… I got to do this."

Tori nodded slowly. Her heart breaking by the thought of them finally being pulled apart. Her eyes widened, "But I need you, Robbie. I need your heart. I need soul, I need you. You help me when no one can. You're the only one that can save me from 'Jade' and the others." Tears started to fall even more from her eyes. "I love you, Baby. Please, stay."

Robbie sighed… He leaned in again and kissed her. "Y'know I love you, Tori. You know if I had it my way, I would stay. I would stay and be with you."

She nodded. "It is your choice. It is. You can chose to STAY here with me. You can stay here and be a member of this family, you can stay here where you know you're loved. You're parents never did that. Please, Robbie…"

His heart was breaking. "Tori… you're making this incredibly hard."

Tori smiled. "Good. I want to make this hard. I want you to not leave me."

He let out a sigh, "Tori, I can't…"

"Why?" She demanded. "Why can't you?"

"Because I need to do this. I need to give my parents a chance. They deserve that. I just lost my grandmother. The last thing they need is more tragedy in their life."

Tori sprang off of his and sat up. The sheet falling off of her back, and her breasts hanging freely. "Tragedy! You don't want them to have any more tragedy! Robbie… you're whole life has been tragic. They haven't done a damn thing to change that. And now you want to go back to that hellhole and throw yourself back with the wolves! Robbie, I don't think you know what you're getting back into!"

Robbie sat up as well. Tori still sitting on his hips. "I'm doing this because I want it! I want what you have! I want two loving parents, I want a home where I am loved, and I want my family to be there for me!"

"You got that here!" Tori shot back. "My parents called you their son, Robbie. That's something they doesn't say just everyday! That's something I think you would cherish!"

"I do cherish it, Tori." Robbie told her. "I'm so blessed that your family loves me, Tori. I am so lucky that your parents loves me, that you love me. I thank God everyday that I have you in my life. But I got to back with my mom and dad."

"Why?" Tori demanded again. "You haven't said why yet."

"Because they are my PARENTS! They are the parents I was given, and they are the parents that I have a connection with. I was born from them. No matter how much you and your parents love me, they can never replace them. Because I came from them! I don't like it half the time, but they are my parents, and I owe it to myself to try and make it work." His anger started to subside, lowing in volume as he spoke. "I owe it to myself, Tori. I want them to see what you've done for me. I want them to see what they missed out on, and I want the, to see that no matter what they do, and no matter what they say, I will always be with you. And even though we aren't together anymore, you will always be with me in my heart." He placed a hand over his chest. "You live here, Tori. You do. And you're love is what's going to get me through this. I need you on board with this, Tori. I need you to be here for me where I know I can have you…"

Tori let out a sigh, her anger fleeting as well; only to be replaced by love and heart break. Yeah, she knew Robbie would always be loved here, would always be a welcomed member of this family, but this wasn't his family. This wasn't what we born into, and this wasn't where he spent the first sixteen years of his life…

"I need you to here with me, Tori." He told her in a slight whisper. Knocking herself out of her inner mussings… "Please…"

Tori sighed, she leaned closer to him and kissed his lips. "You will always have me, Robbie. You will always be in my heart too. And no matter what happens, no matter where you are, we will always be together."

Robbie grinned, and kissed her again. "I need you to be with me. It's the only way this is going to work out."

Tori smiled and kissed him. She then started to press him down on the bed, already feeling him getting an erection beside her thigh. "I will always be in your heart, Baby."

He smiled, "I'm actually starting to think maybe I should get a tattoo that says 'Tori Lives Here,' across my chest."

Tori smiled, "I could get a tattoo that says 'Property of Robbie Shapiro' placed on my lower back…"

Robbie smiled at the thought… "That is so hot…"

She grinned, "Just promise me that I will always get to see you somehow."

He shrugged, "We both go to Sherwood still…"

"Good." Tori said to him, and then attacked him with a hungry kiss.

They always knew that they were bound together, but now they knew they would never unbind either…

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


	33. Nominated!

Hi everybody! Good News!

Two of my fics are nominated for the latest addition of the Topaz Awards! Both of my fics; Unbound and Everything Beautiful are nominated! Unbound for Best Minor Pairing! (What? RORI is minor, LOL?) and Everything Beautiful is nominated for best one shot! Not to mention, I myself is nominated for best author! So, this is where you come in my fellow Victorious fans. Go to the Topaz Awards 2013 Forum in the Victorious forums section and vote for my fics in the given categories: Best Author, Best Minor Pairing, and Best One-Shot!

I hope you all decide to vote! It would be great if I won some of these awards! And in the meantime, I'm going to go work on Outbound. So vote everyone!

Thanks for voting.

Jonathan


	34. Break the Tie!

Hi everybody! This is getting really intense. Unbound is in a tie breaker for best minor pairing. I need you all to go back and vote again for this story. Hopefully we can get this story a win!

Thank you all for voting and let's make this story be the best it can be!

This new vote is only good for this weekend. So, please. As soon as you read this, go vote! 


	35. I WON!

We did it! Unbound won for best minor pairing! Thank you all for voting. This is unbelievable. Sadly I didn't win best one shot or author of the year, but this is so much great news! And as a reward, I'm going to put the force into writing more Outbound. I'm so glad you like this series!

Thank you all!

Jonathan


End file.
